Third Time's A Charm
by LoveFromLouise
Summary: After realizing that she is the only one out of her family with out a daughter, Ginny Potter tries to convince her husband that they need a 3rd child. The Long awaited Lily Story. M for a reason. -Finally complete, in honor of the birth of The Prince of Cambridge (July 22, 2013), and Daniel Radcliffe's Birthday (July, 23).
1. Marriage isn't as easy as it looks

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

Third Time's the Charm

Chapter 1

"Marriage isn't as easy as it looks"

"We can't find a heart beat…"

"What do you mean you can't find a heart beat! I'm pregnant you prick!"

"Miss, you need to lie back down please." The muggle healer advised. "Someone sedate this woman…" 

39.5 Weeks earlier…

"Here are the charts for your last patient today, Healer Abbott." I said as I saw Hannah walk by my desk. After Albus turned a year old, I started to apply for work part time at different Healer offices, and ended up with a part time Healer Assistant Job a St. Mungo's. I work every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday from 9 in the morning to 4:30 in the afternoon on hourly wage, and I love it until crazy witches realize who I am and freak out and make a big deal as 'Harry Potter's wife is my healer!'. Then I have to be reassigned, and I just get frustrated.

With James turning three this past April, and Albus' first birthday last week, I decided that I, for my sanity, could start another job to get myself out of the house now since almost all of my family is working. My mother and Andromeda watch my boys while I am away. I worked to hard for this job just to let it go to my training go to waste.

"You really want to go back to work?" Harry asked as I took the bib off a sleeping Albus from his highchair.

"Mummy look! I drew another seeker! Can we put this on the fridge too?" James came running towards me.

"Let me see! Oh James, Its wonderfull! Go show daddy!" I smiled to my son. James talking skills have grown rapidly over the past year. He is very intiligent.

"That's great! We should give this one to Mammie, since we have so many already on the fridge. I think she would like it." Harry replied.

"Okay!" and James ran back into the sitting room to continue is coloring.

Harry looked at me again, and sipped form his cup. "Well?" 

"Yes I want to be back at work doing something..." 

"But you don't want to be back with the Holly's?"

"I would love to be back on the team, but I've been too out of shape to join back. I've been out of practice for almost four years now…I will when the boys get older." Plus I can't seem to loose the last of the baby weight I put on with Albus, but Harry doesn't need to know that.

"But sweetie, Healer Assistant? Wouldn't you be happy doing something with quidditch?" Harry sat forward more in his chair, and I folded my arms and leand against the counter.

"I spent all that time going through training while pregnant with Albus, I'm not going to let it go to waste."

"But we don't need the money." This is true. Neither Harry and I ever need to work again…ever. When Harry turned twenty, he inherited the last of the Previl estate and money, since it was left to his father. We sold that house. He also has all the Black family money because Sirius left it all to him. Plus through all the attention, we get free meals half the time we walk out the door, even through we insist to pay, Harry and I both are sponsord for quidditch, Harry has two books out, and used to teach a few classes before we were married. Money is never an issue for and of the "Golden Trio", but All of them work anyways. Why?

Busy work, and it shows the public that we are not big mooches. Also it gives us an outlet, and yes indeed I need an outlet. With Teddy, Albus, and James all day, its starting to make me frustrated often. Simply because I don't get out of the house.

"I know. I just need to be with audults more…"

Harry sighed and looked at me. Then at Albus, then back to me. He stood up and wrapped me in his arms.

"As you wish."

"I wasn't asking for your permission Mr. Potter, simply for your thoughts…." I smiled back at him.

"I love you Mrs. Potter."

And then he kissed me.

"So it wouldn't bother you if I start to look for work?" I asked as I broke the kiss.

"Of course not, it wouldn't be full time would it?" 

"No, there isnt' a chance I can be away from my family all the time like you do!" I said playfully.

"Ouch Gin. That was low." I winked at my husband, and unwond myself from his arms. Because if we both stayed this was, I feared that we would end up making love here on our kitchen table with both of our sons present.

I looked up to see that Albus let his head hit the tray of the highchair, putting potato and tiny pieces of roast in his hair; still asleep.

o.O six weeks later…

"Well its official." Harry said to me about a week later.

"What?" I was coloring with James while trying to get Al to at least eat something…I fear that people will think I am mistreating my son for how skinny he is compared to when James was little.

"Hermione is going to kill Ron." He sat down at the table next to me.

I laughed. "what did that git do now?"

Harry sighed. "well, yesterday while at work, Ron and I went to visit Hermione in her department, and she had this really awesome security globe in her office. Well Ron spilled his tea all over her open planner trying to look at this bulb." I gasped. "And when Ron tried to fix it as I watched the door for Hermione, he ended up catching her entire desk on fire."

"Oh My Merlin. What did Mione do?" I put down the crayon. "She looked at me then at her desk, then to Ron, and then back to the desk, then walked out."

"Oh, that's not good at all."

"I owled Ron this morning to see if we were still going to play quidditch today, and he said that Mione wouldn't talk to him all night, just tended to Rose. And that he wasn't aloud to leave the house today."

"I'm going to miss my brother…" I giggled a little. That explains why Hermione didn't talk to me at all last night.

"Poor bloke. I knew we should've waited for Hermione and ask her what it did…"

o.O

So, Harry and I spent our Saturday entertaining our kids. It was quite warm, so Harry brought Teddy, Victoire, Dom, Fred, and the twins, Molly and Lucy, over for some summer fun. We set up some sprinklers and water toys for them to play under. Bill and Harry also made sure to put up a UV ray spell to protect the children's skin.

I tried to owl Mione to see what's going on, but I got no response. I find that rude of her, but also I can understand. Harry and Ron shouldn't have been playing in her office in the first place.

As I sat and watched my nieces and nephews, I looked to Albus. He was a boy. James was too. But Bill had two girls, Percy has twin girls, George and Angela are expected to have their daughter any day now, Ron and Mione have a girl, but all I have a boys. A minor sting of jealousy hits a little as a look at my sons. Now do not go judge me, I love my boys with all of my heart, they are my life and reason for living, but I kind of wish I had a girl…

o.O

After finally getting Albus to sleep in his room up stairs, I checked to see if James was still sleeping in his big wizard bed. He was. I still did an escape proof charm so he couldn't get out, just incase.

I walked down the stairs to our master bedroom, which is on the main floor next to the door. Harry and I built it this was to protect our family, or know if one of our children try to sneak out. Harry was in bed, watching the muggle television. I have been waiting all day to tell him my what I've decided.

I stripped out of my clothes, and decided to put on a pair of his boxers, and put on a tank top to sleep in. This is normal for us, but I still caught him checking me out. Yep. 5 years of marriage, and I still got it. I smirked and crawled into bed. But instead of getting under the covers with Harry, I sat on top of them and wrapped my arms around his neck, and started to kiss his ear.

"Yes?" he chuckled to me and turned off the TV. I smiled back and crawled on him, so I was straddling his lap. I continued my kisses down his jaw before I made it to his mouth. He eagerly accepted, and pulled me closer deepening the kiss. He ran his hands up and down the inside of my shirt, clinging to me even more. "Mmm." He mumbled as he bit and nipped his way down my neck. I moaned as well.. I closed my eyes and threw my head back so he had better access.

"I want a girl." I moaned to him as he feasted on the sensitive spot on my neck.

Harry stopped kissing on me, and didn't move. I opened my eyes and moved my head to meet his.

He just stared at me. "As in, another child?" He asked sitting up more, taking me with him. I re adjusted my self on top of him, and nodded.

"Yes." I said simply.

"So I am getting sex tonight in hopes to impregnate you…"

"Yes."

"Well, thanks for telling me." He stared to smile and kiss me again.

"Harry I'm serious." I said brining his head back to mine.

"Really Gin? You want another child?" He now seemed upset.

"A girl."

"You want a girl, not a child."

"I want a girl."

"So if you do become pregnant with a boy, you would what, abort it?"

I got furious, and climbed off him. "I can not believe you just said that! How dare you even think about me aborting a child! OUR child!"

"Ginny look I didn't mean it like that-"

"Then why would you even say it!" I snapped and got under the covers on my side and rolled away from him.

"I don't know, I was just thinking….Ginny look at me….Ginny….fine don't. Well what if we do reach to our perfect number of three and it's another boy? Would you love the child less because he's a boy? Would you resent our child? Ginny, if you are trying to get pregnant solely for the purpose of a girl and not another child, then I believe that is not a smart idea!" He shouted at me. I still had my back towards him.

Harry did have a point. We did only want three children, and now two out of the three are boys. What if I am cursed and can only bring in little baby boy Potters into the world? Would I want to do what my mother did and keep having children until I reached the girl my heart desired? Yes.

"I wouldn't resent that child Harry, because I do want another baby. I just really am wanting a girl… and I want to keep trying until we have a girl…" I said this last part in sort of a whisper. I rolled over to face him, propping my head up on one arm.

"Ginny. I though be both talked about and agreed to three children, max."

"Then lets make a third child!" I said my voice a little louder, but not shouting.

"I cant' in good conscience make a baby with you for the sole purpose of trying for a girl! And also Ginny if that isn't enough to convince you, Al just turned a year old, we are trying to potty train James, you just went back to work, and I'm about two years from being head Aruor. Do we have time for our third child now?"

I didn't have an answer for him right away. I just turned off the light and closed my eyes. I did think about it through. Do I want a girl, or do I want to be pregnant again for nine months, with the mood swings, and the contractions, and the belly and weight gain for any child? No. I defiantly don't want to be pregnant again. But I would love to go back to quidditch sometime soon while I still can. If we wait to have another baby, I may be too 'old' to keep flying, and raise a family.

I do want my three children though. So yes, I want to get pregnant now.

It was about three hours later when I woke Harry up. I shook his shoulder.

"Hmm? What?" He mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"I don't' want another baby just for a girl. We want three, and three is what we will have"

"Okay Ginny, and what if this third baby is not a girl but a strapping young man?" He opened one eye to look at me.

"Then that strapping son of ours was meant to be our baby, and will love him as much as we love our other boys."

"I'm skeptical Gin."

"Harry…"

"Ginny, I'm so close to the top of my career."

"And if we don't have child soon, I'll never reach mine."

"You just wanted to be a Healer assistant" 

"Harry, I was talking about the Holly Heads." I now flipped on the light.

"Gin…"

"Harry I think we are ready for a third child."

"I don't…" I sighed and turned off the light. "Ginny…I love you, so very much."

I just nodded my head fighting back these stupid tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Awe, Gin please don't cry…"

I sniffed.

"Ginny I'm sorry. It's just how I feel. How about we talk about it in the morning again, after we've eaten, and have our sons up?" He kissed my shoulder.

I nodded again. It was Harry's turn to sigh this time. He kissed my hair and turned off his light. I went to sleep in his arms.

I awoke thee hours late to Al screaming in his crib, and James calling for Harry, over and over again from his room.

"Your son is calling for you." I whispered as listened to James yell for Harry.

"Before seven a.m. he's your son." He replied back. I smacked his but, and got out of bed.

"See Ginny? We don't need another kid, right now." Harry sat up and stretched in bed as I walked up stairs.

I didn't speak to Harry much this Sunday. I just focused on caring for the boys, and looking at the calendar to see when I am ovulating. If I cant' get Harry to give me another baby, I'll torment him until he gives me what I want.

I tried to make love with him in the shower this morning, and he only allowed foreplay.

I even tried to fold laundry in the privacy of our bedroom naked, and nothing. He just looked me up and down, bit his lip and walked out.

After these failed attempts, I was just going to have to do what he asked, 'talk about it later'.

When it was finally time to go to my mother's for dinner, Harry stopped me.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me while were at you Mum's?" He asked.

"humph." I replied back and walked away.

o.O

Charlie didn't make it to dinner, neither did George and Angela. So it was just Bill, Percy, Ron and our family for dinner tonight. While we sat at the table, Rose and Al were giving each other their food off their high chairs, and James felt the need to tell me that he was a big wizard and didn't need to be at the kid table with Teddy and Bill's kids.

I stared at Ron and Hermione. I tried to make eye contact with her. The think with me and Hermione is that all we have to do is look at each other and understand exactly what the other means. But she just looked at me blankly. What a bitch.

As, Mum was putting the desert on the table, Hermione spoke. "Molly?"

"Yes dear?" She looked up.

"Do you have any whip cream with this pie? I'm pregnant again, and have been craving it non stop."

I choked on my food. Harry dropped his fork, Mum, stood completely still and Ron jumped up.

"Whew! You know how hard it was to keep that in?"

Then the noise started. As usual when someone announced that they were knocked up, they were crowded with congrats and questions. I just sat there, staring at Harry, who just stared at me back. Then out of fits and jealousy, and the child in me, I kicked his shin and walked out side.

"Ouch! Ginny!" Harry got up and followed me. It suddenly got very quiet in my mother's house.

"What the hell was that for?" He looked angry.

"Hermione is pregnant!" I yelled at him.

"Yes she is! That's great for her! But that doesn't explain why you kicked me!'

"Well it should! All I want is to have another baby, and maybe a girl, but you don't think we can handle it! I feel like your treating me like a child!"

"Ginny you just kicked me, like a child! We are trying to teach James not to, but how well of an example are you setting?"

"Gah Damn it Harry! Why wont' you see how this makes me feel!" I screamed and sat on the grass.

Harry did too. "Ginny. What's really wrong?" He wrapped me in his arms.

"I don't know." I balled. "It's just; all of them have girls…but not me. I just want a baby. I feel like my maternal instincts are in over drive, and I hate not having our family complete." I sniffed into his shirt.

Harry just stroked my hair for a while.

"I'm sorry I kicked you."

"I'm sorry I haven't given you a girl."

"I'm sorry that you think you need to be sorry for not giving me a girl."

"I'm sorry…wait what?" He laughed

"I don't' know. I wouldn't trade Al or James for anything…I love you."

"I love you too Gin." He kissed me. "We can make a baby if you want. I promise."

"Thank you."

We walked back to the house, to realize that every one left besides Hermione and Ron.

"Ginny, what happened? You just stormed out!" Hermione asked.

"It's nothing. I just needed some fresh air. Congratulations Mione" I kissed her cheek.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, I wanted Ron to know first this time, and wanted you to be surprised as well."

"That's great. I am so happy for you." I told her, and I was really. I looked over to Harry who was sharing something with Ron. "Besides you want to know a secret?"

Hermione gasped. "Always."

"Harry and I are trying."

Hermione squealed.

My mother came back into the kitchen carrying a crying Al. "Ginevra Molly Weasley if you ever storm out of my house like that again, I'm going make sure you are very sorry!"

I smiled to my mother, knowing something that would make her very happy…

Author's Note: There you have it. After all the requests for Lily's story and it's here. I hope that this story will be different then all the other's I've read. I also like to portray Harry and Ginny as a great couple, but their marriage is like every other, and not always perfect. So, review and enjoy… Love from Louise


	2. Birthdays and Another Wizard

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

Third Time's the Charm

Chapter 2

"Birthdays and Another Wizard"

"…Happy birrrthday tooooo yoooooou!" The entire Weasley family sang to Harry. I placed in front of him the cake my mother helped me bake yesterday. And I made sure to get all twenty-seven candles on there.

"Oh no, make sure not to burn the house down!" Ron laughed.

"You older then I am mate." Harry retorted.

Every one laughed.

"Okay, make a wish!" I said.

"Blow out your candles daddy!" James said from his lap. "Here I help."

Both of them blew as hard as they could, and managed to get all of the candles. We all clapped again.

"I get the first slice!"

"No Ron, Harry does." Hermione patted Harry's shoulder

We were then interrupted by a knock at the door. Every one went quiet. Harry and I looked at each other, then to every one around. Nope, all were here except Charlie, who said that he couldn't make it…

Another few seconds went by and the visitor knocked on the door again. I took me a minute to actually realize that I had to be the one to answer for it was my house.

"Excuse me, It's probably the press…" But I in all honestly didn't know who as at the door.

I walked down the hall, Harry in tow. I peeked out the window and saw a hefty blonde man and a toddler.

"Merlin's beard" Harry whispered.

I opened the door to non other then Dudley Dursley, and his three year old son Devon.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

We all stood there for seconds, until I felt the presence of 23 people behind me.

"Dudley. Er, thanks. Do come in." I stared at them and let them pass. I have not seen this man but one other time in my life, that was four years ago at our wedding.

"Ello Ginny" He nodded to me. I forced a smile on my face.

"Hi Dudley."

The tension and mood of the house shifted instantly. I followed my husband and his cousin down.

He politely said hello to everyone, and they said hello back. It was strangely quiet.

"So this must be your family." Dudley said.

"Yes" Harry and I said together. I made eye contact with Harry and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Beautiful home Ginny…"

"Thank you…We finished building it about three years ago…"

"So, are we going to cut the cake?" He asked.

We all let out a tiny breath we didn't know that we were holding.

"Yes, of course".

Dudley didn't tell us why we were here, just that he wanted to visit his cousin on his birthday. My father talked to him the rest of the afternoon asking him questions, while Devon played with James and the other children.

As the party was coming to a close, Dudley and Devon made no move as they were leaving anytime soon, so I sent my mother home, because I had a feeling he wanted to stay and talk to Harry.

I started to clean the house by waving my wand, and Dudley was fascinated, and watched. Harry did some things the muggle way, as he usually did. But then it got kind of weird.

"Uncle Dud, look!" James had brought over his toy broom.

Both Harry and I looked at each other, for two reasons. Dudley was a muggle being shown a flying broom, and also our son just called him Uncle. Harry just shook his head at me, as if to say not to say anything about it.

"Er, Dudley can I get you some tea?"

"Sure that sounds great." I put on a pot.

"I guess you're wanting to know why I showed up unexpectedly."

Yes. "No, no, you are always welcome."

Harry glanced at me but then turned his attention back to his cousin.

"Thank you. But I came to talk to you because I don't have anyone else to turn to who knows about this stuff."

Harry nodded.

Dudley went on. "Well, myself and Delilah, um, think that Devon is well, you know, one of your people."

Oh. Fuck. I stopped getting the tea cups from the cupboard. Harry just stared at Dudley.

I watched them like a hawk.

"Our people"

"Yes. Um Wizard." 

Harry just nodded.

"Well we didn't want to believe it at first, that maybe we were seeing things…but when my mother called my office freaking out that Devon was making her good china float, we knew that it wasn't just us." Dudley looked at his hands.

"Well, it sounds as if you are right."

Dudley pursed his lips.

"Here you go some tea." I placed the tray on the coffee table the muggle way.

"Thanks."

We sat and watched the boys play together. Albus was bouncing himself on the coffee table. To keep my self from stepping into something that wasn't my business, I picked him up and placed him on my lap.

"Wow, your sons look just like you…"

"He sure does, except James, he has my eyes." I said proudly of my brown eyed boy.

"You son is handsome too." Harry said. This is true because Devon didn't look much like Dudley other then his hair color. Their faces were completely different.

"Yea, he takes after his mother...except for the whole wizard aspect."

"Yes, that gene come from our side."

"You mother was a witch, correct?"

"Yes."

"Born in to an all…non wizard family."

"She sure was." 

"So, then somewhere along the gene pool line my son got it…"

"Sounds right. When a wizard child is born into an all muggle family, they are called Muggleborns. Which is what my mother, Lily was." Harry sipped form his tea.

"Ah, I see." Dudley shifted in his seat.

"Dudley its not a curse, or a disease…" Harry said.

"I know. I just have no idea how to tell Mum and Dad, or where to go from here…"

"Well, you don't really have to do anything different. Just let him know that he's special, and is a wizard. Do not though, under any circumstances tell him he is a freak, or stupid, or make him feel any less unloved. Do NOT treat your son Dudley like you parents did to me." Harry's voice was low but stern. I focused my attention towards my son.

"Of Course! I'm not like my dad."

"I know. You showed to the wedding." Harry downed his tea. "Look, Dudley, Petunia will be more understanding then you might know. She was actually secretly excited when my mother found out. I think that she will be more supportive then you think."

"You always have us too, you know for advice." I said, for the first time in a while.

"Thank you that really means a lot." 

"Like I said before, nothing changes now. Just make sure he is loved, and grows up like a _normal_ boy. Send him to school, or home school him if you'd like. You don't have to worry much about the wizarding world really until he's about ten. He'll go to wizard school when he is eleven."

Dudley shook his head. "So much to take in."

"It's really not if you take it bit by bit. Ginny and I can help with the transition."

"I appreciate it a lot. How do I stop the magic now?"

"Well I can put a spell on him to keep him for app- I mean magically switching rooms if you'd like…" I said quietly.

He nodded. "And the levitating?"

Harry and I both shook our heads. "Sorry, nothing we can do there… just tell him not to do that around other people. It's all in his mind."

Dudley seamed to appreciate all the advice for him. He then said goodbye and promised to keep in touch. Afterwards, we fed the kids and put them to bed.

Harry and I really didn't say anything about it, other then we both agreed that we needed to be there for them as much as they would allow. Harry wanted to make sure that Devon wasn't treated the same way that he was. I agreed.

Harry then informed me that we were out of floo powder after our guest left and wanted to run to Diagon Ally before they closed.

So I got into my shorts and pulled out the quidditch section of the _Prophet_. As I read, all I could think is about how this all was complete crap! I mean, why on God's green earth is Dean Thomas letting this awful quidditch shit into the paper? I saw the Chudley Cannons on the front page, advertising for the quidditch world cup, followed by my Holyhead Harpies at the bottom. Oh how I miss my team…

"Oh!" I jumped. Someone was kissing my feet.

Harry crawled into the bed laughing.

"Harry! I was trying to read the paper." I smirked at him.

"I can see that." He took off his shirt. "But it's my birthday, so…" He wiggled his eye brows.

I laughed.

"Let me finish this article…" I then let my attention focus on to my reading.

"As you wish." I felt Harry curl up next to me. He then started to kiss my cheek, my jaw and then my neck. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. Must read… 'Gwenog Jones caught the snitch and' Harry the decided to wrap his arm around my tummy and cupped on my breast. He kept massaging it, making me moan slightly…

"I'm reading…"

"Uh hu." He then pushed up my tank top, and put his head under my arms latched his mouth to my other nipple. I threw my head back. "Harry…"

I bit my lip and tried to finish my sentence. Then that sneaky bastard moved his hand down my body, to the top of the boxer shorts I was wearing. I now realized I have been reading the same sentence for six times. I just flat out moaned now.

Harry chuckled and slipped his hands into my pants, and I lost it. I threw the paper down and my head against the pillows letting his hands go to work.

"Thank you." Harry mumbled as started to kiss my belly.

"mmhmm."

"Awe is poor Ginny upset she didn't get to finish her article? Do you want me to make you feel better?"

"Uh hu." I bit my lip again as Harry plunged two fingers into my pussy. "Arg…" I said in frustration.

Harry then adjusted his body, so he could capture my lips with his, as his hands did wonders to my body. His thumb found my clit as I moaned into his mouth. He then added another finger into me and went even faster.

"Harry…"

"That's right. Say my name." 

"No, I'm going-going to come if-if you don't stop."

"Good." He then decided to kiss his way down and replaced his fingers with his tongue, as he removed my shorts. I rested on my elbows, letting my head fall back. Harry was a god at this and it wasn't long until I had energy bursting through out my body.

Harry kissed his way back up and found my lips again. I kissed him hard, tasting myself on him. I then forced him on his back so I was on top. He smiled and took off my tank top. I then undid his boxers and found a very hard Harry Jr. I decided to give him some attention. Before Harry could tell what I was doing, I positioned myself over top of him and slid down. We both moaned. I began to ride him.

Soon Harry grabbed my hips and made his movements in time with mine.

"Ginny, so beautiful…love you so much…"

He then flipped us so I was on bottom again, and brought my legs up on his shoulders.

"oh yea" I loved when he did this.

"Fuck."

I moaned again, as I came for the second time tonight. Harry rode out my orgasm and soon followed.

He then laid on my chest, kissing my neck, as I grabbed his hair and pressed my body against his. He pulled out and then rolled onto his back, and I turned to smile at him. I then put my legs together, and lifted them straight up in the air.

Harry looked at me and laughed.

"Love, what are you doing?"

"Directing your sperm where to go."

Harry laughed. "Ginny I think my boys know their way around a fallopian tube… we do have two children…"

"I don't know Harry…"

"Do you really think this will help? Can't you just cuddle with me?" 

"Awe poor birthday boy, has to wait ten minutes to cuddle while me and God make a baby." I smiled at him.

"I love you." He kissed my lips then headed to the bath room.

"I love you too."

[Author's Note. Ok, orrigional chapter two had 16 pages in my Microsoft word document! So I did what the writers of Breaking Dawn did, found the best spot in the middle and made it into two different chapters! So good news chapter 3 is done! I will just wait another week to put it up, or if I can get 20 more reviews. At the latest, a week. So Read and Enjoy, Love from Louise.]


	3. Peeing on a stick and Engagements

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

Third Time's the Charm

Chapter 3

"Peeing on a stick and Engagements"

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" I screamed from my bath room.

"Negative?" My husband asked form our bedroom where he was putting on his robes.

"What bloody hell do you think?" I washed my hands in the sink, and put some tooth paste on my tooth brush, and then I violently stated attacking my teeth.

"Ginny, I'm sorry." Harry came in and kissed my cheek. I almost elbowed him in the face, but resisted the urge. For the past two weeks, we have done nothing but sex in our free time…yet I'm still not pregnant.

I had no problem getting pregnant before. "Why ism it so harb" I said, then spit into the sink. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand. "With James, I feel like all you had to do was look at me and I got pregnant. And we were trying not to conceive".

"I know darling, but it will happen, when it's meant to be."

"Its just we've never had to _try_ before."

"Because our first two were unplanned." Harry had the nerve to laugh at me. "I'm going to get the kids up."

I nodded to him, and waited for him to close the door. When he did, I lifted up my shirt to glance at my flat, non pregnant belly. I sighed. I miss my toned body, but I also miss being pregnant. Well, for the first six months anyways.

"You're beautiful you know." I jumped Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around my belly.

"You're just saying that. Look at this extra skin and stretch marks on the sides…" I stretched out my belly to show him.

"I just makes you more beautiful Gin." He kissed my neck then rested his chin on my shoulder, making eye contact with me through the mirror. "Also you are still very thin and sexy."

I just kept staring. I sighed.

"I'm old"

"No, you're twenty-six. Your birthday was last week. Remember? Hermione threw you a party at the Joke shop? You hexed George for getting you that over the hill goblet…"

I smiled, and then frowned again. "I'm not pregnant…"

"We'll get pregnant when it's our time…"

"I just don't understand why it hasn't happened yet-"

"MOMMY AL DUMPED HIS CEREAL ON ME!" James yelled. Harry smiled.

"Have a good day love." Then he aparated away. Harry always leaves when there is a mess. As today is Wednesday, I do not have to work today and therefore home to watch our sons.

As if that wasn't enough, by the time I cleaned James up from breakfast, Al had figured out how to stand in his play pin with out support and walk along the rail, and I missed it.

To make matters worse, James is finding out how to use magic even more now. He has now managed to make things disappear then reappear in the weirdest of places. Such as my wedding ring I had placed on the counter to fix lunch today.

"James that is not funny!" I said as I found it in the fridge with the butter.

"Yes it is Mommy." He laughed then went back to the living room. What worries me even more is that now Albus hasn't shown any signs of being a wizard. No, levitating, or apparition, no sparks or wind.

I wonder how Dudley is doing with Devon…

Meanwhile Hermione says that Rose is becoming more and more talented. Since Hermione taught her sign language and how to read basic flash cards, Rose can now sign what she wants and levitate it to herself.

I always knew Hermione's children would be gifted.

I started to feel cramps in my back, so I went to the loo and sure enough started my period…on time. I came back out to see that James had let Albus use the crayons, and had colored a nice picture of him a daddy playing quidditch on the wall, while Albus was eating the crayon. Oh the joys of motherhood…

O.O

Hermione stopped by in the afternoon, after getting both boys to nap.

"Ginny!" she called, I cam running down the stairs "shh-ing" her.

"Both boys are down!" I hissed.

"Oh sorry." She lowered her voice dramatically. "How is your day, did you take a test?" She smiled to me and sat down.

I pointed to the wall.

"Oh…" She tried to hide her smile behind her hand.

"Yea, and I stated my period today." I sulked and plopped on the couch next to her, resting my head on my hand, resting on the arm of the couch. I just stared at her. 

"It will happen, when it's time." She patted my knee.

"That's what Harry said…So Mione, what's up?"

"Well, I came over to see you because I just got back from the doctor." She was beaming.

"And…?"

"Eight weeks today. I'm due in February." She smiled at me. I smiled back, feeling jealous again.

"That's great. Really."

"Seriously Ginny it will happen; you've proven that you can easily get pregnant." She giggled.

"Yea, no kidding."

"Anyways….do you want to hear some gossip?" Hermione's cheeks turned red. That's not like her...

"Always…"

Hermione look around as if someone could hear her. "Hannah's getting married…"

"Oh that's great!" Hermione kept staring at me. Then she pulled both of her lips in fighting a smile….

Wait a minute, Hannah is dating…. "Nevil and Hannah are getting married!"

We both screamed... "Oh my! that's so exciting!" I smiled.

"I know!" Then I heard Albus start to cry.

"Shit." I ran up stairs because if he wakes James… luckily, James is like his Mummy and can sleep though anything.

I grabbed Albus, and brought him down stairs.

Hermione instinctively took him from me.

"But there is also some bad news." Hermione looked at me.

"What?"

"She's quitting her practice in March, right before she gets married.

I gasped… "Nooooo…."

Hermione nodded. "Yea, I'm one of her last patients….That's why I came to see you, so you could maybe get in before she quits…"

I wanted to cry.

"Yea, well…I guess I'll have to start looking for another Maternal Healer…I just hope she's not bat shit crazy…"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, Ginny, people are not that bad. The fame has died down a bit…"

"Phs. Maybe for you, but for me, it never will." She rolled her eyes. We sat there for a minute. "Why is she quitting her practice anyways, she's only getting married…"

"I don't know Gin, I guess a personal choice."

o.O

After Hermione left, I put Al in his play pin and got James up. Also like his mother, he is grumpy when he wakes and threw a fit.

I spent my evening trying to reason with a three year old. Harry came home from work early tonight, and decided he'd make dinner, and that I just relax, because he 'never gets to hang around with his boys anymore'.

I then showed him the picture on the wall _his_ son drew today, and he smiled and said, "Our son's a genius."

Later that night, after Al was asleep, Harry and I sat on the couch watching James play, because I got him up late from his nap and he wasn't tired yet.

"I've got some good news for you." Harry wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Good, because I got some bad news for you." I sighed.

"Okay, well then you go first…" He chuckled.

I shook my head.

"Well okay, guess who visited me and Ron at work today?"

I thought hard. "Hagrid."

"No, but we do need to visit him before school starts again."

"Finnegan."

"Nope, try again."

"Oh Harry just bloody tell me."

"Why are you in a bad mood today?" 

"I started my damn period today, so are you going to tell me or not?" 

Harry kissed my hair. "Yes. I'm sorry, Love. Nevil came to visit me today."

"Oh!" I said and smiled. I remember my conversation with Hermione today.

"Yea, guess who finally asked the question?"

"Yea Hermione and I were talking about that today. That's where my bad news plays in…Guess who is quitting her practice because she's getting married…"

"Hannah." 

"Yep." I snuggled more into Harry as James came over and handed me a picture. This one had a heart and two people. I am guessing me and James, because I was drawn with a circle where my belly is, and James was holding my hand.

"Be fore Al." Then he crawled into my lap and I silently shed a few tears. I just held my only son very close. "Mummy loves you."

"Daddy loves you too." Harry said reaching around to rub his head.

"I know." Was his response.

We laid there until James was fast asleep, and making my arm go numb. Harry then carried him upstairs while I went and got ready for bed.

I stood at the mirror again and lifted my shirt. I thought about the picture James drew for me, and made a mental note to hang it in here. 'Maybe if I don't think about it, it will happen'. I thought to my self. I pulled down my shirt and flipped off the light to the bathroom. When I got back into bed, Harry was already there, waiting for me.

"I didn't get to finish telling you my good news…" He smiled at me.

"Guess who got asked to be the best Man."

"Ron" I scoffed.

"Wow Ginny, you are terrible at this guessing game." He smiled and pulled back the covers.

"I know." I got into bed and rested my head on his chest as he played my hair.

"Hermione got asked to be a bride's maid, and you're the best man. Looks like we are invited to the wedding…"

o.O

After a long five days, I was finally off my period and resumed the sex with Harry. We would meet at home during our lunch breaks, and in the morning before work. If we were not too tired, before we went to bed as well.

A week had passed, and I took a wizard test, which one can tell almost as soon as there is conception, and nothing. I'm starting to think that maybe I am only supposed to have two children.

Finally Friday came, and we were almost to the end of august. It was time to attend Hannah's and Nevil's engagement party. Why they had it two weeks after he asked the question is beyond me. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Myself attended together. We met Luna, Luna's new boyfriend, Patil sisters, and their husbands at the Three Broom Sticks. It was nice of them to rent it out, because I was not in the mood to meet press and fans today.

They made a cute little speech, and thanked us all for being there. It would have been beautiful if Nevil's Gram didn't interrupt every thirty seconds, but enjoyable to say the least. When the waiter passed around drinks, I grabbed a shot of firewhisky.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm expecting." Hermione glowed at the waiter. I rolled my eyes and grabbed another.

"To Nevil and Hannah!" We said and I did my double shot then grabbed my chaser. Harry just looked at me, and then grabbed my hand.

After a good dinner, Nevil introduced the groom's men, with Harry being the best man, Ron, Dean, and Seamus.

I guess I shouldn't have been so shocked when Hannah introduced her bridal party. I am not sure how I feel about this, but I smile along. It makes since though. Hannah and Susan Bones were always best friends, and it makes sense that she's the made of honor, Parvati, Padma, and Hermione were also good friends with Hannah. I just really know her from school and through Harry and Nevil. I also was just a former patient.

Another half hour passed and Ron walked with Hermione as everyone listen to her talk about her baby bump. Luna came with her boyfriend to sit with me, and we say there as people "oohed" and "Ahhed" over Hannah's ring.

Luna was there to celebrate as Nevil's guest. Not in the bridal party, but a guest of honor. I always thought that Luna and Nevil were to work out, but Luna didn't think so. They dated from the time of the last battle and broke up around the same time Hermione and Ron did, right around our wedding.

Everything worked out for the best, as Nevil found Hannah, Luna and this guy who's name escapes me. Ron and Hermione got back together two months later, at our wedding, got married and now are expecting their second child.

"So, you are the grandson of the author who wrote _Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them_ ?"

He just nodded back and then rubbed noses with Luna. Awe.

"Ginny, I hear you and Harry are consistently copulating to conceive another child." She said, in her sweet voice that makes it hard to ever get mad at her. She was now sitting in her new boyfriend's lap, with her arms wound around them tightly. Too close for comfort, but I ignore it.

"Um, yes we are. I um, I mean we are trying to get pregnant."

"Really? That's wonderful!" She smiled big at me.

"Wait, what? Ginny, you never said anything to me…" Hannah said from the other side of the room. She made her way over, being followed by her new bridal party. Thanks Luna.

"Well, I usually come to you once I get pregnant." I awkwardly sip my wine that I was holding.

"Yes, Ginny and I want another." Harry came to my rescue. "So Hannah, you're quitting your practice?" he changed topics. I must add this action of Harry to my list of why I married him.

"Oh! Yes, I actually got offered a job at Hogwarts. I am going to assist Madame Pomfrey part time, and going to become landlady of the Leaky Cauldron." Oh…that explains it. She wasn't to be closer to Nevil. How sweet but land lady of the Leaky Cauldron? Really? I politely nodded.

We enjoyed the rest of our night, talking and celebrating with friends. I tried very hard to keep away from any topic of me getting pregnant, but Hannah insisted to give me tips on how to get pregnant, nothing new. Harry already wears boxers.

We arrived back at my mothers to find both boys and Rose sleeping on the living room floor. We made small talk with Mum, and found out that both boys behaved well, and that Bill brought the girls over.

Also Angela went into labor. And we were "not to worry, because George will let us know if anything changes."

My mother seemed upset that she wasn't there, especially since she is doing a home birth with a midwife and Angela's mother. I nodded to her complaints and picked up Al, who didn't stir. Harry followed me with James, who I am pretty sure you could carry upside down, and he wouldn't wake.

We floo home, and I didn't even bother to put pajamas on Al, just removed his little shoes and placed him in his crib.

I waited for Harry to come downstairs before getting into bed. I was fully clothed, and already in a ball.

"What, no sex tonight?"

I shook my head.

"Ginny…" I looked at him.

"I'm tired Harry. I am just physically and mentally tired, and slightly drunk. I'm tired of getting my hopes up, I am tired of listening to Hermione go on and on about how she's having another baby. I am tired of pretending that it doesn't hurt to listen to her. I am tired of thinking about Devon and your cousin, and I am tired of trying, so I am going to stop, and just let what ever happens. So no sex tonight, just hold me."

"Because you are tired." He wrapped me in his arms and curled into a ball next to him.

"Exactly." We laid there for a few moments. "Rolf Scamander, that's his name!"

Harry jumped. "What?"

"Oh nothing. Just Luan's new boyfriend." Who knew letting your mind relax would let your remember such silly things…

We slept in each others arms all night. Nothing to think about just sleep; and it was the best sleep I have gotten in a long while.

[Author's Note: As promised, another chapter with in a week. Thanks too those who take the time to review, it means a lot. I know Ginny isn't pregnant yet, but good things come to those who wait…right? As always review and enjoy, Love from Louise]


	4. First Time

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

Third Time's the Charm

Chapter 4

"First Time"

"Well?" Harry asked, arms folded leaning against the bathroom sink. I stood across from him, holding the muggle pregnancy test stick in my other hand…

"We still have another thirty more seconds." I replied, not staring at my watch. It's September 20, and I should get my period tomorrow, if this test is negative. I stare into Harry's eyes, as we both wait for the timer.

I haven't really looked at Harry in a long time. When did those bags get there? I am the one up with the children all the time. And, is that a gray hair I see in his bangs? It is obvious to me that Harry is more stressed then he lets on, and that makes me a bitch of a wife. I'll I have been doing is gaining more fat and whining about Hermione's baby…

_**BUZZ**_

We both jumped. I closed my eyes and calmed my suddenly beating heart…. I gathered as much pride as I could and looked down. A minus sign stared back at me. My heart dropped. I should be used to this by now, you would think. But it still hurts. I didn't have the heart to look up at Harry.

"Ginny? What did it say?" 

I blinked and bit my lip, still staring at the haunting minus sign. Why? Why is this happening to me? Does God not want me to have another child? Is it because I am selfish and wishing for a girl? Is it my fault? Karma? I've gotten to the point where I don't give a flying rats ass if I get a girl, I just want another child so I can not let my husband down, and keep disappointing myself. That's all I am anymore. An old, fat, disappointment hag who can't give her husband, The "Chosen One" anther child.

I felt a tear drop from my eyes.

I threw the damned stick in the trash, kicked the bathroom door and stormed out. Harry ran and grabbed my by the waste.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhh….Ginny, its going to be okay…" Harry had one hand around my waist, and another behind my head. "Ginny, Shhh…"

I was crying uncontrollably "I'm so, so, sorry."

"Hey! Ginny! Don't you ever be sorry, you hear me? It's NOT your fault!"

I shook my head in disagreement.

"Ginny! Its okay! Hey…hey…" He pulled my face back and used his thumbs to wipe my tears. "It will happen when its time…" 

"You keep saying that, but as we have been trying for months now, I don't think so! It's me, I'm being punished."

"Oh Ginny. No you're not. This is not a punishment in any shape or form."

"I just want a baby…" I turned away and fell face first onto our bed.

"Well I don't!" 

"What!" I rolled on my back to see him. "You don't want another baby?"

"Not if it's going to put my wife in so much pain!" He sat on the bed next to me. "I love you so much, and I am so tired of watching you get hurt…"

I sat up and crawled into his lap, and kissed him with every passion in my body…

…Harry took of work today, and it was great to have him home. He kept the boys quiet while I wallowed in my own self pity for another hour. I decided the best thing was to shower and dress. As I walked out of my bathroom I saw myself in the mirror. I most defiantly look…wider. I step on the scale, and have gained weight. Shit.

I tried to pull my jeans up, but they wouldn't button. Great. All of my pity and selfishness is making fat. I grabbed my wand and made them fit. I walked out of our bedroom and into the sitting room where James was playing with trains, and Harry was kneeling, holding Albus up by his arms so he was standing.

"Look Gin, I think Al's about to walk…" Harry let go of his hands and Albus giggled and squealed. He held both of his arms out and put one foot forward. He then saw me, and bounced in his spot, "Mama." He smiled big, then got to the floor and crawled to me. So much for his first steps. I smiled a huge smile and picked up my son.

"Oh my you are getting to be such a big boy!" and I kissed his face, as he giggled.

"Look Mommy! Look Daddy!" Harry and I both turned our attention to our eldest son. He placed both arms out stretched, and closed his eyes. Then a gust of wind came through, and James slowly raised his arms. As he did, the train set he was playing with did as well. They kept riding in circles, only now they were in the air above his head.

My son is just too cool. I love being a mother.

After giving James a sufficient amount of praise, Harry sat him down, and told him that if he uses too much of his magic, that he could get into trouble with the ministry.

Of course he will easily be forgiven for he is not in Hogwarts yet, but if it's to much energy it will draw attention, and with attention comes press.

Because it was Wednesday, I didn't have to go into work. We also haven't' seen Hagrid in almost a year, and he hasn't seen the boys in forever. I needed to get my mind off of they whole baby situation, Hermione's birthday in six days, and my mother complaining how she wasn't there for Roxanne's birth. It's been almost three weeks already mother, get over it.

o.O

I flooed to Andromeda's to pick up Teddy, as Harry owled Hagrid letting him know we were coming.

I stumbled out of their fireplace and found myself dizzy.

"Ah!" Andromeda yelped and dropped her knitting.

"Sorry sorry! Its just me!"

"Ginny! You gave me a fright." She got up and handed me a towel.

"Aunt Ginny?" Teddy came in from his room.

"Hi Teddy!"

"What are you doing here, I don't get to come to your house until this weekend." He put down his action figures that were in his hands. Apparently he has been interrupted.

"Well, I came to see if you wanted to visit Hogwarts today?" I said more towards Mrs. Tonks.

"YEA!"

"Oh, I bet that would be a lovely trip. Get him familiar. You know he starts school in two years. Such a handsome boy, and nine already!"

"I'm nine and five months Grandma…" he coroneted. "Let me get my wand!"

"And your coat young man, its September and its cold!"

"We should have him home after dinner. We are going to see Hagrid. He hasn't seen the boys in a while." 

"I bet he'd be delighted to see you. And how are you dear, anything new to share?" She smirked at me then patted my stomach.

I gave her a weird look. "No, nothing new. We are still trying."

"Oh! My mistake. Could've fooled me. You look as if you have a bun in the oven."

Ouch. That hurt. I awkwardly laughed. "Not yet." I wish Teddy would hurry.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't take any offense. My age is starting to catch up with me." 

"It's okay, really. TEDDY?" I called.

"Okay ready to go!" He came running out with his coat on and a back pack.

"Put your wand in there sweetie, you don't want to scare people by waving a fake wand around."

Teddy frowned and put it away.

"See you soon!" I took Teddy's hand and stepped into the fireplace.

When we arrived home, I saw both boys in their coats and shoes, and they looked so adorable. Harry placed them into the two seated stroller, and they were ready to go.

"Hagrid is waiting, and he has lunch." Harry said stepping into the fireplace with the stroller.

"Are you just telling me this or warning me?" I laughed.

"Booth. THREE BROOMSTICKS!" Harry yelled and dropped the floo powder.

As we stepped out of the fire place, I suddenly feel very old. The entire building was full of 6th and 7th year Hogwarts students. Most likely students who didn't have class at two in the afternoon. They were all huddled with their friends, or in the snogging corner with their significant other. Then here I am, a twenty six year old woman in jeans and a v-neck and jacket, holding the hand of a nine year old boy, as my husband uses magic to clean the soot off our sons in a stroller.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Justin Finch-Fletchley cam back from around the bar, and shook Harry's hand.

"Justin, you look well." Harry smiled.

"Miss Weasley." He kissed my cheek.

"It's Mrs. Potter, Actually. Mrs. Weasley is my mother." I smiled back. I was never a fan of Justin, this is why.

"Old habits die hard. And who are these children? All yours? Wow, you got busy after school."

It's a good thing that Justin Finch-Fletchley works the day shift here, because if he worked nights, I would never come back.

"Just the two little ones are min. This is Teddy, my godson." Harry answered.

"What brings you to Hogsmead on a school day?"

"Personal business" I answered.

"Ginny… We are here visiting the Hagrid, and Minerva."

I looked up at him with curiosity, and wonder, but keep a straight face.

"Well, stop by later for a free lunch. I am sure you will need it after visiting Hagrid." I politely laughed.

"Awe Mrs. Potter, you babies are so cute!"

"Oh, thank you, Miss…"

"Wood…Olivia."

"Oh! Is your father Oliver?"

"Yes he was. He was your captain for a couple of years at Hogwarts. Way back when." She laughed.

"I'll see you guys later." Just said, and I turned my attention to the brunette in front of us.

"Yea, way back when. He used to play The Weird Sisters during practice."

"A tradition that Harry continued when he was captain." I chimed in.

"The Who?"

"….The Weird Sisters…you have never heard of them?"

"Oh maybe. But that's so 1990, Mrs. Potter."

I could die. _So 1990's_? Can I have my glasses and knitting needles now? Because I have become my mother.

We quickly left after our meeting with Olivia Wood, and headed straight for the castle.

"Wow, its so much bigger then I thought!" We were walking up the road towards the castle. Since Hagrid was teaching a class for another hour, because we were late making awkward small talk, we decided to give Teddy a tour of the castle. With Minerva's permission of course.

As we got to school, we saw the big iron gates and walked on in. We arrived as classes were changing, so the hallways were packed. I thought this would be a bad idea, pushing a stroller, but the look on Teddy's face was all worth it.

His eyes were huge, and mouth open in awe. "wow."

And it was amazing. After the restorations and renovations, Hogwarts looked amazing.

We made our way down to the Great Hall, weaving in and out of people.

"Bless me! Why isn't it Harry Potter and the lovely Ginny Weasley"

We both turned and saw Nearly Headless Nick.

"Sir Nicholas!"

It took almost twenty minutes to get the great Hall, where we found Minerva. Who was just as excited as ever to see the "Potters!" She had not met Albus yet, and picked him up right out of the stroller. She even offered to watch the boys while Harry and I took Teddy around the school.

"So that was a ghost?"

"Yes Teddy. That was Nearly Headless Nick, He's the ghost of Gryffindor."

"There are four houses, right? Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff…um…"

"and Ravenclaw." I finished.

"Your mother was in Hufflepuff, and your father was in Gryffindor." Harry told him.

I walked behind them, not being able to get over how cute Teddy and Harry were holding hands as the pointed and walked down the hallways at Hogwarts.

"Whoa! Are the stair cases moving?" If possible, Teddy's face lit up even more.

Harry and I smiled at each other. At this moment in time, Teddy felt more like our son, then our godson. I couldn't help but feel guilty for being the first one to take Teddy to Hogwarts instead of Remus or Tonks.

"Well Darn. Ginny, It's been so long, I can't remember which set of stair cases to get on to head to Gryffindor Tower…." Harry winked at me.

"Well then Harry, I'll guess we will have to ride them all and see!"

"Really!"

I laughed and kissed Teddy's cheek. We each took Teddy's hand and got on.

Memory Lane. That was what today was, both good and bad. As we walked in to the Common Room, thanks to Olivia Wood knowing the password, it all came flooding back and I couldn't believe that it had been almost ten years since I was back here as a student.

Teddy sat by the fire place in awe, as he shared stories of his life at Hogwarts. As he did, I couldn't help but glance up the girls stair case. I nodded my head towards it, and Harry nodded back. I made my way up the stairs, stopping and glancing at every year door, but it was the 7 th year dorm that I knocked and wanted to make a motion of going in.

"Come in!" a girl called.

I slowly opened the door.

"Ah!"

"Who- oh, you're Ginny Potter!"

Oh good someone reconigzed me.

"My apologies girls. I haven't visited the castle in so long and wanted to see what my old dorm looked like, but as I stand here and talk about it, it sounds more silly to myself. I sorry, I'll just go." I sort of rambled to the four seventh year girls.

"Mrs. Potter, we were just heading to class, you can look around if you'd like." Olivia stated.

"I won't be more then a minute, Thank you girls."

The other three girls look at her like she had three heads, but grabbed their bags and left mumbling things like "don't steal my stuff" "Olivia, your crazy" and "but She's Harry Potter's wife!"

I stood at the door way smiling. In my seventh year, Hermione was the only one of the three to come back and finish her schooling. Her bed was next to mine, and her curtains were always closed when Ron came, thank Merlin. Dead in the center was my bed, the same one, I cried my self to sleep, thinking of what happened the May before, missing Harry, and trying to rebuild my life. It was also where I got my offer for the Holyhead, best prank on Hermione ever, and lost my virginity…

_Harry had Ron had come to visit. After saying 'good bye' Ron went home and Harry aparated back. He flew onto his broom, and tapped on his window under the cloak. _

"_Well, I am a little warm, I'm going to open the window…" I called. I open the window and felt Harry move by me. We do this often when he visits, he holds me while I sleep, the leaves very early before any of my roommates wake up. I hear his broom hit the ground and glance to see if its okay. It is. _

"_Ginny, I'm sorry you are hot, but I am freezing." Hermione complained, taking off her shirt. Harry better have his eyes closed. I got into a pair of shorts and Harry's old t-shirt. _

"_Well I am going to bed, good night!"_

"_Night Ginny!" came from the room._

_I closed my curtains around the bed, magically locking then placed a quiet spell aroundmy bed so Harry could get out from the cloak. _

_I heard Hermione climb into bed, and the others leaving for a party one of the Ravenclaw boys were having. Leave it to Hermione to not go and sleep. _

"_Hi" I said._

"_Hi" Harry replied. I got into the covers like we normally do, and Harry followed. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my lips. I turned my body so we could kiss each other from a better angle. _

"_Ginny…" Harry whispered._

"_Harry…" I said back. _

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you too…" I responded. _

"_Will you let me make love to you?"_

_This caught me off guard, and I automatically stiffened up. Usually I was the one aksing this of Harry, and he always said 'No, not yet". Not it was his turn to ask me and I was freaking out. _

"_Yes…But I am scared. I don't' know what to do."_

"_That makes two of us, so lets learn together." I relaxed in his arms and followed her instincts. I started to participate actively, my tongue now tasting him back. Our kisses became more heated, and Harry pulled back from the kiss, only to attack my neck again. He kissed and sucked and licked at my neck. This turned me on more then I could have ever imagined. I had missed him terribly, and by his actions, he missed me. _

_"Harry…" I moaned as he kissed the spot where my neck and ear met. It felt wonderful, too good to be true, and in one fluid motion he laid me back on the bed, and climbed on top of me. His hands began caressing my body. He kneaded my breasts with his left hand, while his right hand to stroked my thighs. Higher and higher up his hand went, until it slipped under my shorts. He removed his hands and continued kissing me as he hastily pulled my T-shirt up. _

_We suddenly heard Hermione stir and mumble something in her sleep causing us to momentarily break our kiss. Harry grabbed his wand and made our clothes vanished. I was now only in my knickers, and Harry in his briefs. I now felt very exposed, and Harry just stared at me for a while._

_"Ginny…" he whispered, "Beautiful doesn't do you justice "_

_I blushed, but pulled Harry to me. I clasped my hands around his neck and kissed him him with as much fervor as he kissed me. _

_Harry's hands started roaming my body again. He tore his lips from my mouth and kissed down my neck, going further down until he reached my breasts. He sucked avidly at the rosy peak, making it hard, and did the same to the other. _

_Meanwhile his hands reached my legs. He pulled them gently apart, and settled himself in between. His hard arousal pressed against my opening, with only my knickers and his briefs separating us. Now I was scared again. I had to convince my self that this was Harry. They boy, man I am madly inlove with. I plan on spending forever with him. There is nothing to fear. I smiled. _

_Harry returned to my mouth, kissing and devouring me, as his hands went up my thighs again, holding the waistband of my knickers. He pulled it down gently, and did the same with his briefs._

_He kissed me fiercely, and his hand probed my folds. He smiled against her lips when he felt how wet I was. I was ready for him. Ready to give him everything, as he continues to promise me. _

_He slipped his finger inside. "Gin, so tight"_

_Merlin this felt amazing…I moaned as he pumped his finger slowly inside me. Suddenly, he removed his finger. I awoke from my blissful cloud then felt the tip of Harry's arousal on my opening. I tensed agin.._

_"Harry…" I said, trembling. Oh Merlin, What if I do this wrong? _

_Harry looked my eyes again. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked tenderly._

_"N-no…but, I'm…nervous." I said shakily._

_Harry smiled at me warmly. "It's ok Ginny. Just relax. I'll be very careful and try not to hurt you too much." he said, and kissed me again. He smiled against my lips and I let my body relax once more._

_He distracted me with his kisses, and when he got my full attention, he slid inside me in one quick movement. Then he stilled._

_I felt pain tear through my body at Harry's invasion. As much as I can tolerate pain, especially growing up with six brothers, I still couldn't help the whimper that escaped from my lips, nor the tears that slid from my eyes. Harry kissed me lovingly, brushing her tears with his thumbs._

_"I'm sorry Ginny…I'm sorry I hurt you." He whispered, trying to soothe me. "Don't worry, you'll get used to me. Tell me when you're ready, okay?"_

_I nodded, my eyes closed shut. I trust Harry. I love him. He continued kissing and soothing me affectionately. Little by little, I felt the pain grow dull._

_"Harry…I'm okay now." I said. Harry then began making love to me. He went slowly at first, so as not to hurt me further. His thrusts were long and slow, and I sighed at every thrust he made. The sensation of being one with Harry was overwhelming._

_"Ginny…you're so tight and warm. And you're mine." Harry growled. _

_His thrusts became faster and harder, and instead of sighs, moans were now escaping my lips. This is fantastic! Harry growled in approval as I sucked on his neck and started to move my hips to match his thrusts._

_"Harry…ohhh." I moaned as I felt pleasure build inside me. Harry went harder and faster, pounding me deeper into my bed. He was grunting now, going faster as our need for release began to heighten._

_Then, my body convulsed violently, and I moaned his name as I felt my walls clenched around his arousal. He called my name over and over until he too, came, spurting his seed into me after a few more thrusts. He whispered my name in my ear as we rode out the waves of our orgasm._

_We tried to steady our breaths with Harry still inside me. When our breathing became more regular, Harry began kissing me again lovingly. As he kissed me, he slid out of me gently. _

_I was the first one to pull up for air. We looked into each others' eyes, love radiating from them. Harry sat up, bringing me with him in his strong arms. I leaned on him as he stroked my hair._

_"I love you, Ginny." Harry whispered to her hair._

_"I love you too, Harry." I answered, my eyes closed serenely. _

"Ginny, are you ready to visit Hagrid now?" I opened my eyes, feeling foolish for letting my mind wander.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, coming." I shook my head, took a deep breath and made my way down stairs.

"There you are." Teddy was smiling at me.

"Miss me?" I teased. He laughed.

"Lets go rescue our sons form Professor McGonagall." Harry took my hand and kissed it.

"Your blushing." Harry murmured to me. "What are you thinking about?"

I smiled up at him. "Our first time."

"Oh. That was a magical night."

"Yes it was. I'm glad we did that before we got married." I joked remembering how nervous I was, and the pain I felt at first.

Harry laughed. "I don't think we could've waited…"

"Waited for what?" Teddy asked.

Our visit with Hagrid warmed my heart. I had been so long since we seen him, that I forgot how easy it was to let stress go. He reminds me there are more important things to do in the world then to worry over nothing. He couldn't believe how big the boys were, and told Teddy how much he looked like his father.

Teddy smiled with pride. He informed us he can't wait until he is eleven so he can come back here and go to school.

After we dropped Teddy off, Harry and I made dinner together, something we haven't done in a long time.

"So, tomorrow's the big day?"

"The day my period is supposed to come? Yeah." I sighed. "But I've decided today that it's what ever. I am blessed and thankful for what I have."

"I love you so much." Harry kissed me.

"That's why you married me." I smiled in his kiss.

O.o

The next morning, like clock work, I got my period. But I didn't care, or cry, or feel sad. I got my kids up and ready, was on time for work, and made Harry a lunch to take with him to work.

"Wow, Ginny, you're glowing today." Said Katherine, one of the other Healers.

"Its just a good day." I smiled back and checked the file I was holding.

"I would be glowing to if I were pregnant…" She winked.

What the Fuck. Why do people keep saying that?

"Nope, not pregnant just fat." I got my period today, so I tried not to snap at her.

"Um, Ginny. I don't want to insult your intelligence, but I know the difference between fat, and pregnant."

"Me too, Katherine, I've had two kids before…"

"Fine. Just let me look. And if your not pregnant, and just fat as you say, I will by you lunch the rest of the month."

I smirked at her. Free lunch for a month? That sounds great. "Your on."

She took me into an exam room, and I laid down and lifted my shirt. She squirted the jelly on my tummy, and tapped the machine with her wand.

She wiggled it around and frowned.

"See no baby. Oh by the way I got my period today." I smiled back.

"No, no Gin. You are defiantly pregnant."

"WHAT?" I leaned up on my forearms, staring at the bulb above my stomach.

"Yep and by my calculations I would say about…six weeks already."

"Fuck me." Was my only response.

"Congratulations." She smiled and pulled my shirt down.

"No, no, no. This isn't possible! I have had my period for three months now! Every pregnancy test came out negative! I've been drinking a lot lately! This can't be!" Oh shit. Am I really pregnant? This is bad, what if I harmed the baby?

"Its possible Ginny, didn't they teach that to you in school?" She frowned trying to hide her smile.

"Yes, but I figured it wouldn't happen to me, you know, having two kids and all…"

"It happens Gin."

No shit. What the hell am I going to say to Harry?

A.N. Sorry for the delay, I had appendicitis last week, and was in the hospital. So I made this chapter awesome. Thanks for the reviews and support, it helps. As always, review and enjoy. Love from Louise.


	5. Next Time Use a Silencing Charm

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

Third Time's the Charm

Chapter 5

"Next Time, Use a Silencing Charm…Please"

"…Really? I'm pregnant? _Pregnant?"_ I couldn't believe it.

"Ginny, I swear. I honestly thought you knew, and just wasn't going to tell anyone…I was kind of being a bitch." Katherine laughed and opened the door.

I frowned at her. "Well thanks." I should be mad and tell her to fuck herself, that if I was pregnant and trying to hide it that it's my own damned business.

She nodded at me. "Ginny. Relax. You are still early in your pregnancy. It's often common for women to get their periods while they are pregnant."

I nodded at her. "But all the drinking…I am an avid shot drinker at parties. And the past few weeks I've been to many parties."

"I'm sure your baby is fine, but in a few weeks we'll be able to tell…just make an appointment with me. Okay?"

With her? No. I'm going to Hannah. "Um, we'll see. No offence, you tried to out my pregnancy to the world, and I'm good friends with Healer Abbot."

I walked passed her and headed straight down the hall to Hannah's office. I knocked.

"Come in!" She called.

"Healer Abbot!" I walked in and shut the door.

"Ginny, you can call me Hannah; it's not going to hurt anything." She was sitting at her desk going through some files.

"I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations." She smiled up at me.

"Thanks, but that's not why I'm here. Katherine told me I'm six weeks…" If Hannah really was a friend of mine, she would understand what I'm trying to say…

She nodded for a moment, staring at me… "Oh, you've been drinking alcohol. Oh Ginny there isn't anything really to worry about. Sure the curtail stages for brain development are in the beginning, but if you stop right now, I'm sure your okay… unless you have been nothing by completely pissed all day every day for, say six weeks…" She glanced at me.

I sat down in the chair. "No, just occasionally. This was my initial fear with James, you know since he was just a, er surprise."

"Ginny." She folded her hands. "Why are you upset? Weren't you and Harry trying to conceive a child?"

"Yes, but I feel mislead by my own body. I didn't expect to be this far along…" I made contact with her.

"It happens. I promise you everything is going to be okay."

"I know you are quitting in March, but will you still be my healer, even though unofficially you will not be working for St. Mungo's?"

She smiled and looked down. Then back up again. "Of course."

"Really?"

"Yes, just make your normal appointments with me until I quit, and afterwards I figure we can work something out with the hospital."

My fears have been eased. "Thank you…really."

"Don't mention it. Now run and tell Harry." I nodded and thanked her.

As I walked out of the office, after taking the rest of the day off, I felt a change in my step, and a new warmth in my heart. I am going to be a mother again, and bring another child, Harry's child, into the world.

O.O

Instead of going to my mothers to pick up my sons, I decided that I needed to visit Harry first. This couldn't wait until he got home. I was about aparated away, until I realized that now that I am pregnant, I shouldn't. Sigh.

So I walked back in to the hospital, and used the floo network to get to the ministry.

I checked in and went two the first floor where the Aruor's Department was.

"Hey Ginny!" Ron was sitting on a desk of some other bloke, with a mug in his hand.

"Yea, hi. Is Harry in?"

"I think so, but I'd check with Lola."

I rolled my eyes. Lola is Harry's assistant. I walked towards his office and pulled open the door.

She jumped.

"Oh Mrs. Potter, how great to see you." She smiled to me.

"Hi, Lola, is Harry available?"

"Yes" I started to head for his door, "But he has meeting with the Minister-" I didn't hear her because I burst through Harry's office.

I shut the door behind me, Harry jumped and grabbed his wand.

"Oh Ginny it's only you." He sat back down and let go of his wand. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

I stared at him. I didn't have a game plan of what to say…

"Sweetie, is everything ok?" Harry stood up.

He moved to the front of his desk and took my hands. I locked eyes with him, and then threw myself on him.

Harry, off guard, stumbled back a bit, but started to kiss me back.

I fought for dominance with our tongues, and nipped at his bottom lip, the way he loves. He growled and broke away.

"Hello to you too" Then he went for my neck, earning a moan.

I then pulled off my scrub top, and my tank top with it, staring Harry in the eyes the entire time.

He returned my glance as he undid his tie and unbutton his shirt. He then came and kissed my lips again. He rubbed his hands up and down my back as his lips made his way down my neck, collar bone, and then to my breast that were still in my not so attractive bra.

His hands then reached back up and undid the clasp of my bra.

Here comes the hormones, as this speed we were going, wasn't fast enough, and I was hornier then ever.

I grunted with frustration. "Harry…"

He picked me up off of the ground. He then grabbed my legs and lifted them higher, as I locked my ankles.

Moving my lips to his neck, I kissed and sucked along his skin while his hands roamed all over my body. I moaned in excitement and when my hot breathe touched his neck, he shuddered. He then proceeded in pushing me up against the office wall with a bang.

Harry let go of my neck for a second to wave his wand, locking the door.

Harry took my breast into his mouth, making sure that each had and equal amount of attention. I gasped, scratching my nails along his back. Harry then reached down and removed, or like tare, my not so hot panties. He then began to rub my clitoris making me arch against him. He looked at me and began to rotate his hand at the spot responsible for the indescribable pleasure going threw me. He rubbed slowly at first then after awhile he gained speed and I started moving against his hand ,until I couldn't take it anymore.

I moved and reached for his trousers taking them off, boxers and all.

"Harry…"

"I want you too…" 

"No, that's not it." I breathed. But Harry silenced me, with a single thrust into my body, and I didn't care.

"Oh Gin…"

I felt my nerves of fire and I bit my own lip to keep from screaming, as I slightly remembered we were at his office.

He kiss me passionately again roaming threw out my mouth, filling me with his manhood with each thrust. He continued to kiss me while holding me up against the wall and thrusting into me at the same time. In and out he took all of me. Faster….harder…I begged him and he preceded to do as I wished by thrusting to an incredible speed. I moved my hips to match his speed.

The sensation hit me like a ball of snow during a winter fight. I screamed his name from the top of my lungs, as I couldn't hold it back any longer. He went into me with one final thrust and spilled his seed into me, calling out my name. He breathed heavily, staring at me.

I stared back at him, trying to catch my breath. Harry let me down, but didn't let me go. I felt dizzy and weak in the knees.

He smiled at me while we cleaned ourselves I dressed again…but I couldn't find my panties…oh! They were under his desk…

"Well, I think if we have sex like this more often, we'll make a baby in no time." Harry kissed my neck from behind me.

"Oh!" I just remembered.

"What?" he called.

"I had a different reason for visit you today…" I smiled to him.

"Right, I figured you did, but when you threw your self at me…what willing husband shouldn't treat his wife?"

I lightly smacked his chest. "You're so bad."

"You know you liked it. Now what did you have to tell me?"

…how should I tell him…

"Well, Harry, I'm pregnant."

He sat there in silence for a minute, then laughed. "No darling, really what did you want to say?"

I frowned. "I'm pregnant Harry, for about six weeks now."

"Ginny, stop it. That's a sick joke. Usually I can handle you humor, but don't mess with me like this."

"Harry! I'm not joking! I couldn't believe it either! But I saw it with my own eyes!"

"I have watched you cry yourself for weeks, after period and negative pregnancy tests, and here you are telling me you have been pregnant for the past six and I'm to _believe _you?"

"I wouldn't fuck with you about this Harry! These things just happen! Honestly I'm luck I found out now then later, because I would've kept apparating, and drinking the whole time! Why on earth is it so hard to believe!" I was shouting now, wow talk mood swings.

Harry hugged me tight. "Really?" he whispered.

I took a deep breath, letting my anger go. "Really."

He then got the hugest smile on his face, and lit up from ear to ear. He bent down and kissed my tummy.

"I love you. And you too" He said when he was tall again.

"I love you, most days" I winked.

Smiling, he turned away.

"Oh but Harry, I would love-"

Harry waved his wand and threw open the door. "I'm going to be a father again!" He announced to his whole office.

"-too keep this quite…" I finished, realizing that the whole world will know that we are expecting again by tomorrow morning, especially my mother. Looks like I will now have to tell her when I pick up the boys…

"Oi Potters, did you enjoy your…rendezvous?" I saw Ron say as I walked out. I stopped breathing.

Everyone was staring at us. _Everyone_. Right in front of Lola's desk was a very red faced Lola, and the Minister of Magic himself.

.God.

I slowly glanced at Harry, who shared the same horrified expression.

Ron was laughing so hard, and people were still congratulating Harry on 'going to be a father again!'.

"Did…did we forget-"

"Silencing charm? Yep." Harry replied. "I'll um see you tonight sweetie, Minister, do come in.." Harry said, with as much pride as he had left.

I decided then to ignore the rest of the snickers and headed straight for the elevator.

"Next time little Sis, do us a favor, and try not to moan as much, but congrats on being knocked up again!" He smiled.

"Stupify!" I snapped. That wiped the smirk off his face. I looked around the room to see the snickers gone.

"Any one else have anything to say? No? Good! As for you _big brother_, if me hexing you over the years has taught you anything, it would to be to stay out of my sex life, got it? Good. Now when you get home and tell Hermione, to see me later." With that I fixed my scrubs, and got in. Someone better unhex him.

O_o

My mother was ecstatic, as usual. I honestly think that grandchildren are the only way to make her truly happy.

When I arrived home, with my sons, there was an owl waiting for me. Its from my ex Dean Thomas.

"Here sweeties, go play." I gave the owl some left over food, then took the letter into the kitchen.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thank you for your strongly worded letter the other week about the Quidditch Column. I have no idea why Reynolds has gone, as you worded it 'bat shit crazy', but I can assure you that he is taking some personal leave. In his absence and your fame from you term, I hope you would consider temporarily writing for us. We can talk compensation later, if you choose to accept._

_Sincerely _

_Dean Thomas_

_Editor of the _Daily Prophet

_P.S. I hope Harry and the boys are well. _He then placed a smiley face.

"Huh."

A.N. After much research, I see now that Rowling has made her characters futures more evident. Such as Ginny writes quidditch articles, and that Ron quits being an Aruor to run the joke shop with George. So I am going to work those in. Hope you enjoyed the short little chapter, and please review. Love from Louise.


	6. Through the Fire and the Flames

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places is mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

Chapter 6

Through the Fire and the Flames

~10 Weeks Later~

"So I'm quitting my job." I took another bite out of the chicken I had ordered. It's Thursday afternoon, and I am having lunch in muggle London with Hermione on our lunch break.

She put down her fork and looked up. "Really? Are you sure that this isn't to rash?"

Leave it to Hermione to be over concerned. "No, I am just over it. I really only joined to keep myself busy and now I am worrying too much over something that was supposed to be temporary."

I see her musing over words. "Well if it's what you want to do, then I suppose that it's what's right for you. Oh! Now sweetie, what has Mummy said about kicking me while I'm talking?" Hermione patted her stomach.

I stared at her in disbelief. "Hermione, did you just discipline your unborn child?"

"Ginny, it's never too early to start teaching children manners…" She stared back.

"Wow, I just can't' believe that you are so uptight about that. How do you know that it even understands you?"

"Because it stops! I don't criticize your mothering techniques, and I would appreciate it if you kept you mouth shut about mine!"

Wow. "I'm sorry Hermione." I shouldn't have angered her. "But why are yelling in a restaurant?" I lowered my voice to a whisper.

She looked around and glared at the people staring. "I apologize for my outburst. I let my emotions get the best of me."

"Pregnancies."

She nodded back. "We came to muggle London to get away from the attention, not draw it upon ourselves." I laughed.

She gave in a smiled back. "So, Rosie is now speaking complete sentences."

I smiled to her. "That's great! I can't get Albus to say more than a few words. And he still isn't showing us any signs of…well you know..." I lowered my voice real quiet "of magic."

"Oh! Well like speaking and everything else, it takes time. You have to let Albus figure this stuff out on his own."

"I just hoped that with James excelling in everything that Al would've picked it up."

"How's Devon?"

"Nothing new really. Delilah had another baby, Daisy. They just sent a letter and her picture, basically asking the chances that she could be magical too, we just told him it was 50/50."

"That's awful that Dudley has to go through this alone, I mean my parents had a support group, but gee-sh."

"Harry said that we need to be there as much as we can…"

"Well, do you think after we have our babies, that they will be the last?"

"Grandchildren? Hmm…possibly; unless you and Ron try to catch up with Harry and myself, and Bill." I laughed. We made more small chat about our children "Hermione?"

"Mmhm?"

"What did we use to talk about before we had kids?"

She thought long and hard. "Weddings." Smiled then laughed. "I honestly can't remember." Then she rubbed her stomach again.

I put my two weeks in at the hospital, when I got back from lunch.

"Oh Ginny, whatever is making you leave us?" Bitch Katherine asked.

_You all are a bunch of bitches that do nothing but gossip about me and other people and personally I can't stand to listen to your bull shit any longer_. "Oh, it's just with the baby coming and two boys at home, I am tired more often."

"We sure are going to miss you"

Bull shit.

"I know I'm sorry."

That was the end of that conversation. I just had my 16 week check up with Hannah, and it was an interesting one…

"…and baby looks fine." Hannah then frowned. "Hmm that's funny."

I went into panic mode. "What! What looks funny?"

"Relax, noting serious, just interesting."

"What is interesting." I said in a slight mocking tone.

"Well, you see this other small dark blob here?" She pointed to the screen. I nodded back.

She cleared her throat. "Well, this is another placenta."

"Oh." Was she about to tell me I am having twins?

"But there is only one heart beat."

I frowned. "But this baby is fine?"

"Oh yes your baby is healthy. I was just wandering how we could've missed two heartbeats. You would've had fraternal twins, if this fetus had survived."

We sat there in silence for a moment. "It's not your fault, nothing you did, just sometimes they don't develop and the fetus stops growing." I made a face at her. "Are you sure you don't want to know the sex?"

"NO." I said almost too loudly. I was afraid if I knew that I would resent the baby, or feel excited, or have mixed feelings of love and doubt, and I was not going to put myself through it again. "No, we want to be surprised…"

I went home to Harry that night shook up and in tears, he reassured me that it wasn't my fault that only one of the two babies survived, and from Healer Training I should know that more than anybody. I apologized and cursed my hormones.

"Did we really want twins?" He joked after soothing me. I smiled and walked into the living room to see that Albus had gotten into the cereal box and cheerios were everywhere… I turned back to Harry, "No."

I was sitting in Hannah's office, hiding from questions from nosey healers.

"How's the Job at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Going well. We the first pregnant student now in almost 15 years…"

"Wow, a 7th year?"

"Sixth"

I could only stare. Oh the scandals and rumors about this poor girl. "Who?"

"Ginny, you know I can't tell you that…"

"Would I know her or her family?"

She frowned. "She's a muggle born, so I'd say the chances are slim…"

"Hmm, I am not so sure how I feel about being so old that I don't have a personal connection to anyone at Hogwarts anymore…"

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Healer Abbot? Mrs. Potter? There is a howler for you, it seems urgent…" A howler, which means it's my mother. The rest of my family has picked up the use of muggle phones…

I stood up and took it. It opened and sure enough it was my mother's voice.

"Ginny, go home now! I just heard from your neighbors, you house is on fire…"

"Oh my Merlin…"

"Go" Hannah said.

I ran down the hall way, knocking over several people to the floo network. I didn't know where to go, because I obviously couldn't floo home, So I flew to Hermione's they have a car…

I burst into her home, to find it empty, and I searched around the layout for her keys…why can't I find them?

I then hear my mobile ringing, its Harry.

"Where are you?"

"Ron's. I am looking for the keys."

"No! Stay there!" and he hung up.

I then started yelling… It was two weeks before Christmas, and my house is on fire! My husband won't let me leave, I can't apparate to see my sons, and I have no idea what's going on. After I screamed out, I started to cry. I sat on the Weasley's couch, staring at their neat and organized setup of toys they have for Rose.

Ten minutes go by and my mother and my sons come through the fireplace at Ron's.

Coughing, my sons start to cry. I jumped up and waved my wand to clean them.

"Mother, what happened?" I huffed and picked up a screaming Al. James was on my leg sobbing, and I patted his head.

You went into peril on my clock. So I had you father go check out your home, and when he did, he saw it ablaze. You neighbor outside, the muggle lady, said she had been trying to get ahold of you…"

"She only has our home number…so did Dad tell Harry?" I handed her Al to pick up James.

"Yes, he and the Aruor team are there now. Why don't you come back to home? I don't want you alone, and you father is with Rose and the twins."

My mother, the babysitter. I wiped my eyes, and kissed James' head. "Shhh, everything is going to be alright…"

I hope.

My mother had her Christmas tree up, and we say Lucy and Molly going through the presents under the tree.

"Now, you two get away from there. Not until Christmas morning, you hear?" My mother disciplined.

"Sorry Mammie." The mumbled then ran to greet me.

"Look aunt Ginny! I lost another tooth!"

I mused and pretended to listen, but all I could watch was my mother's second clock with all of the in-laws and grandchildren, as Harry was in peril as well. It wasn't too long until Hermione came to the Burrow.

I jumped up to greet her and see if she knew anything.

She just ran and hugged me. "I'm so sorry."

"Do you know anything?"

She looked at me. "Just what Ron's said…"

"…how bad?"

"Really."

I pursed my lips. I let go of her, and she put her arms to the side. "Ron's there with Harry now?"

"Yes. They are coming here afterwards."

Ugh. I moaned and sat in the kitchen chair. I watched as James made his way over to Rose, and play with blocks she had in her hands, forgetting about the mayhem that has arisen into our lives.

My mother came back in with a quiet puffy eyed, al, and I took him from her instantly. She just put is head in my neck and cuddled to my chest.

We sat there in silence.

"Names yet?" I asked Hermione. She half smiled.

"Well, we have it narrowed down to a few."

Hermione like me didn't want to know the sex of the baby she is caring for another three months. Ron desperately wants to know. More or less just wants a son.

"I am kind of wishing for another girl. So Rosie will have a little sister." Hermione continued.

"I just want a healthy baby. And if it's a girl, it's a bonus." I smiled back.

"I love the name Elizabeth, but Ron says it's too common. So then I suggested Esther, after my grandmother and he snorted."

"He suggested Hoyt, and I laughed out loud. Then I brought up Hugo, and his face went blank. So we returned back to girl names."

"Hoyt?"

"I know, what was he thinking? He then suggested Lavender, and then quickly defended his decision with the fact that she is dead. I said okay, I'll consider it if he could consider Victor for a boy. That ended both discussions on those names."

I smiled and patted her belly. "You will come up with something."

"Robert. That's the name Ron wants if it's a boy. So then we will have a Ronnie, Rosie, and Robbie." She rolled her eyes.

"I haven't even started to consider baby names yet…"

"Well you want to hear a great one?"

"Yes Mione I would love to."

"You are going to love it." She smiled so big.

"Okay." I could feel myself getting excited.

"You should name your baby, if it's a girl…Hermione!" then she laughed so hard.

I laughed two and threw a dinner roll on the table at her.

"Promise me!" she said, still laughing.

"Promise!"

o.O

Harry and Ron came back to the burrow. He found me making dinner with my mother and Hermione, and pulled me into my arms and kissed me with more passion then probably acceptable in front of my mother…

"I love you."

"I love you too" and I just rested my head on his chest.

He pulled back and cupped my face in his hands.

"Tell me…" He knew what I was referring too.

"I don't want too…"

"Do it."

"Don't make me…"

I gave him my best mother look.

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"Except for the supernatural proof box with our most precious documents…"

I stared at him. "Pictures of the boys?"

"Gone."

"My broom?"

"Gone."

"My jersey."

"Gone."

"Your awards…"

"…Safe, along with your trophies from quidditch…" I nodded.

"Did you call the insurance company?"

"Yes, they will be here tomorrow."

"Arsine?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Harry."

Harry looked around to our audience, and grabbed my hand. He led me upstairs to my old bedroom.

"Yes."

"Someone intentionally tried to set our house of fire?"

"Not exactly."

I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Ginny. We couldn't get into the house to stop it from burning…There was a curse that wouldn't let anyone out or in."

I gasped. "What exactly where they trying to do?"

"Well, someone was trying to kill our family, thinking you were home with the boys…"

"Why?" He looked down, and then grabbed my hands.

"Ginny, remember the bombings in London in 2005?"

I nodded. "Yes wasn't it four muggle Islamist home-grown terrorists detonated four bombs…" I stopped. "They weren't muggle, were they?"

He shook his head. "And remember in 2001, in America, terrorist crashed muggle air planes into those buildings?"

I stared at him. I knew what he was saying, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Well, it looks as if Voldemort regime reached the Middle East Wizards, and there is a new group wanting to finish what he started; taking over the Wizarding World. Not killing me, that was just Voldemort's issues…"

I kept staring waiting for him to finish.

"Ginny. The GuerrillaWar is going more public, and The Middle East wizards have gained support from the old death eaters. I think that it was the old death eaters we haven't' tried or caught who did this to us…"

"Another war?"

"Looks like it could be if we don't stop it…"

"Harry…"

"Don't worry too much, I have the ministry doing all they can to protect us. Ron and I are going with the minister to the America's and the Australian ministries to explain our situation…"

"We have kids now Harry. It's not you and me against the world anymore…"

"I know." 

A.N. Just kidding…I was able to finish the chapter today. I most likely will not put up a chapter this week, for I will be out of town. But enjoy this anyway. Questions, comments, concerns? Then review and enjoy. Love from Louise


	7. Home Sweet Home Or Not

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places is mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

Chapter 7

Home Sweet Home…or Not

~17 Weeks Pregnant~

I never returned to St. Mungo's. After last week with the fire, I refuse to let my children out of my sight. Same for my mother, she never lets me and the boys travel alone, or even leave the country side. So, the Potters have taken up residence temporarily at the Burrow. I never thought that I would be 'living' here again, but that's exactly what's going on.

Needless to say, my mother is thrilled. Devastated that someone tried to kill her daughter and grandbabies; but overjoyed to have a child living in her home again. I honestly think that she was getting bored and frustrated being here with just Dad. She even tried to give Harry and myself their bedroom, but I reassured her that my old bedroom will do just fine.

We set up Bill's room, which is next to ours, for the boys. Mum still had the old baby crib that all of us Weasley children slept in, so we are using that for Albus. At least the boys are enjoying their time here. James is thrilled because he always has his cousins to play with, since Mum is the day time caregiver to the family members who work.

I help her as gratitude for allowing my family to stay. Which I understand it is stilly to think that we wouldn't' be welcome, but I just don't want to feel like a mooch, and I know that my mother would never accept money. I also have continued writing for Dean again. He wanted me to take more time off, as he understands that we are 'going through a tough time'. But I need to do this to keep my mind off of my mother smothering, and the constant fear that someone will set off a bomb in my parent's home…

It's a week before Christmas and my mother and I are getting down the decorations from the attic. My mother is standing on top of a very questionable ladder leading up to the attic. "I know the stockings are around here somewhere…" she mumbles.

"Mother, don't you think it's best if I were the one on the ladder? What if you fall?"

"What if _you _fall? Ginny, you are caring a grandchild of mine. Let me just keep- Oh found the ornaments!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm only four months along Mum, not handicap yet!" I said up to here.

"Here take these; she levitated a box towards me. I grabbed them and placed them against the wall next to the ladder.

After many tedious minutes, we got most of the decorations out and had the children help decorate the Burrow.

o.O

Well doesn't the house look nice." Harry said walking through the door with Ron in tow. I was sitting in the kitchen watching my mother fuss over dinner.

"Yes, we spent _all_ day working on it. Now we just need the tree." I smiled up to my husband.

"Oh very nice, hey you know what? I think I tore my shirt, will you come upstairs with me and check?" Harry asked, wide eyed, and Ron nodded. Very strange…

"Harry you tore your shirt? Oh here just let me have a look at it-"

"Mum! I got it; he is my husband after all. Yes let's go upstairs…" My mother is starting to get on my nerves.

"I'm going to see if they need help!" Ron said following us.

"Not until you take your shoes off Ronald!" my mother called as we ran up the stairs. Too late for Ron was whispering 'go, go!'

Harry led me to our bedroom for the time being and shut the door.

"I hate having to lie to your mother when we need to have a private conversation…" Harry said.

"Yeah me too, say Ron, what are you doing here?"

"Ginny, I'm a part of this too…"

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Harry.

"I have some good news and some bad news Love, what do you want first?" I took a seat on my bed, while Harry and Ron stood in front of me.

I thought for a second, trying to ponder what they both need to tell me…unless it was a mission… "No." I huffed.

"Ginny, you didn't even let me explain…"

"Fine. Good news first."

"Well, they are done with our home investigation…"

"…and?"

"We have permission to go back and retrieve what we believe is salvageable."

"Well, I guess that is good news."

"I figured you would. Also, our insurance is covering everything, so no need to worry."

"With the press, you two have gained lots of sympathy, and you are getting offers from furniture and clothing stores left and right. All of them are being sent to the ministry about fixing your house." Ron spoke.

"Really? I haven't' sent seen these…"

"Because Mum canceled the subscription to the _Daily Prophet_. No one knows where you are staying right now." Ron continued.

"So I am being bombarded with offers at the office…" Harry spoke up again. "By the way it looks; we could actually make money on building a new home."

I frowned thinking what they were telling me.

"Okay. So we build a new house, and it won't cost a snickel. That is a slight plus… Now what's the bad news?" I glared at my husband. He looked to Ron and Ron nodded.

"All the Magic Ministries, Aurors, and Leaders of the United Nations are coming together next week to work out how we are going to stop the Guerilla problem."

"Yeah…"

"So, Ron, I, Bill, your dad, and half the Ministry of Magic, are going to France for the meeting next week."

"Oh. That doesn't seem too bad."

"No. But, since I'm so close to being Head Auror, I have to stay until this whole problem has been solved."

"Alright, well how long it's going to take?"

"We don't know." Ron spoke this time, taking a step closer.

It sunk in what they were trying to tell me. "Oh, so once again, you have to go out and save the world, leaving me behind. Right?" I started to feel the heat in my cheeks.

"It's not like that Ginny. I am helping. I am not doing this single handed."

"Sure as hell sounds like the last time. Only now, I am pregnant and have two other kids to look after!"

"Ginny he's doing what's right-"

"Shut up Ron! Get out!" I ordered. He looked at me, and then at Harry and left.

I turned around a looked out my window.

"Love."

"What Harry? What did you want me to say? 'Yes Go?' It seems like you are always gone doing something dangerous when I need you the most…"

"No, it's not like that Ginny. It's the same thing; every mission has been leading up to this. We have been following this for 10 years now. Since Voldemort died… We knew that it wouldn't be easy going once he was gone…"

"Yea Harry, I just didn't expect you to go running towards it a second time! You did your part Harry, 10 years ago! You saved the entire damned world! Now let someone else finishes this off! Then maybe I'll have a husband who comes home to me and his family, instead of crying every night waiting for the letter telling me I have to plan a funeral!" I felt the tears start to stream down my face. Can't he see how this is making me feel? 

"Ginny, I love you so much, but am so much bigger than just me." 

"Harry you said yourself that it's not even a war yet… then how is it so much bigger?"

"I mean… the root of the whole Voldemort issue. He wanted to take over the world, but I was stopping him…So when he died, his legacy lived on. Now this uproar has been building since he died, and it's becoming more and more dangerous, and it will continue to do so unless we don't do anything…"

He stood behind me as watched the snow fall. I saw his reflection looking at me helplessly. "…but you and the boys, and this little one inside you mean so much more to me… I will not fight if you don't' want me to…" he then placed his arms around me and placed his hands on my stomach.

I debated with myself for a while. I hate to admit it, but Harry was right. This whole thing is bigger than Harry being alive. I saw what the war did to the Wizarding UK, and I don't know how much worse it will be if the entire world got involved…

But is it selfish to want Harry home with me, all to myself? I mean he did for us already, and stopped the most powerful dark wizard. Why can't he let someone else take the glory? What's so wrong with just negotiating, and when fighting occurs, he comes home to me, and stays out of it? …because then all of his co-workers will die, for his sake, and he will go from being the 'chosen one' to 'coward'. Ugh, now I understand then they said marriage is not easy.

"Go." I finally said.

"What?"

"I understand. Just go. Do what you need to do. Save the world once again. Just come home to me, okay?"

"Ginny" He kissed my neck. "We are not fighting…not now at least."

I nodded.

"The only person I'm fighting is the Son of a Bitch that tried to kill my family and destroyed my home." He smiled.

I chuckled. I turned to face him. I placed my hands on his cheeks and brought his lips down to mine. "We really get to rebuild our house for free?" I smiled into the kiss.

He laughed back. "Yes." He then rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you, you know."

"So I've been told." He kissed my forehead and pulled me into a tighter embrace. "It's just a meeting. I am not going to stay, unless I need to. It will be a two day trip tops. Then I will return to you and let you know what's going on."

"We are partners, so I would hope so." I snuggled closer in his chest.

"I just want to protect you. You are reason for breathing." He kissed my hair.

"I understand."

There was a knock.

"Harry dear, was Ginny able to fix your shirt? Oh. Sorry didn't mean to interrupt. Just letting you know dinner is almost done, so you best be washing up, and heading down stairs." My mother had her hand over her eyes.

"Mum we are not naked, or anything." I laughed as unwound from Harry's embrace.

"Yes. See you in a bit."

I chuckled.

"So, do you want to go tomorrow and see if there is anything else from the house that can be saved?" Harry said.

"Is it safe to go back?"

"I'm bringing protection with me, so yes."

"Then yeah, I want to see."

O.o

After dinner, my father and Harry went out get the Christmas tree, and brought it back. It was just my children, Harry, I and my parents for dinner. I realized that if it's not Sunday, no one stays after children are picked up from Mum's.

I let the boys place the ornaments on the tree. Albus is finally walking with our trouble now, gosh he's getting big. I was just glad Harry was here to see it. The boy's crashed in Dad's lap as he read them a story, and my Mum, Harry and I were sitting in the kitchen, admiring the Christmas tree.

Harry let my mother know the good news of being able to build a new house without any financial cost.

"Oh that's wonderful! I hope now you will pick somewhere away from strangers, with better protection, where no one but family will know…"

Oh no mother don't….

"Oh! I know! You father and I know of the Hill a few miles down that is for sale!" I sighed. Then smiled at my mother.

Shit. Just my luck…"Maybe." I said.

"We will need all the protection we can get." Harry said.

"You were just living way to far..."

"Mum, London is literally 45 minutes muggle way… you apparated and floo to my home every day. It wouldn't be any different."

"I just want you closer. I am so worried for you…" She then turned away and wiped her eyes.

"Awe, Mum…" I wrapped my arms around her shoulders from the back and hugged her real tight.

"Molly, we haven't even decided a place yet, don't worry. I'll protect my family." Harry had walked over and knelt in front of her.

_Later that night…_

"We have to move closer…"

Harry and I were lying in bed staring at the glow-in-the-dark muggle stars I placed up there when I was 11. I sighed.

"I know" was my response.

"I mean, you mother will give us no other choice…"

"…I know" I half grumbled. "I just wish there was something we can do to make us both happy. I love London, its where the ministry is, Diagon Ally, and only 10 minutes muggle driving distance from Hermione and Andromeda."

"But your mother is in St. Catchpole …"

I scold at him. "Yes Harry, I am aware my mother lives in Ottery ." I mocked him.

He just chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Well, since we already own the land, just rebuild our home where it was?" he was playing with my hair now.

I thought about it. We did live in muggle subdivision… oh yea, and then someone tried to kill us. "No, we can't anymore. I want to live somewhere where only few people know where we reside."

"Like your Mum?"

"Maybe not even her." I laughed and Harry kissed me.

O.o

"Oh! I know! We can move to Scotland, and be closer to Hogwarts! Then if Teddy or our children need us, we will be right there!" I said the next morning over breakfast. What a brilliant plan!

My mother started to cry and ran out of the kitchen.

Harry just looked at me. I ignored his stare, and kept tearing up the toast for Albus to eat. Then James threw down his fork, and crossed his little arms over his chest.

"Hey Mister, we don't throw things" I warned my three year old.

"That's not nice. If you are not going to act like a big wizard, then we are going to treat you like Albus." Harry replied picking up the fork.

"I just do want to move. I like it here!" he said in his little mad voice. It made my heart melt.

"You tell you Mummy, James!" My mother said coming back. She kissed his head.

"Ginny, do you think we should be talking about this in front of the children?" Harry asked, glancing at my mother. Oh.

"No, sorry." I turned my attention to my son. "James, we are not going anywhere for a while, so please finish your breakfast."

O.O

Harry took the day off work, and we are at the Ministry getting protection as we go out to our home. Luckily we got there before reporters did. Apparently we were in the _Daily Profit_ all week, with different pictures of our home, reward for the criminals or information, and where we were hiding now? Not one of them had anything to do about my pregnancy…

Good. I am glad it is winter and I can wear my old maternity cloak to hide my baby bump. It's much more prominent now that I'm about 17 weeks in.

So we got our security, no one I really recognized, and we headed out by muggle cars to the house.

"So, you really think it's a good idea to move to Scotland?" Harry asked while we were on our way.

"I don't know."

"Because that would make you, your mother, or worse…At least the burrow is in Southwest England."

I huffed.

"Plus Ginny it would be a 2 hour muggle car drive to Kings Cross Station, to drop them off on the Train to take them to Hogwarts in Scotland."

My husband is defiantly using his brain now. While I am starting to let my pregnancy hormones take the best of me.

"Your right…"

"What? I'm right?"

"It's not polite to gloat." I smiled at him, and then stopped. We arrived at the house…and it was in ruins…

"Oh. My. God."

A.N. I'm back. I am healing from a broken heart, and fixing it with fanfiction…and lots of homework! I'm double majoring and trying not to let it kick my but. Anyways, review and enjoy. See you next week. Love from Louise.


	8. Caught in the Act

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

Third Time's the Charm

Chapter 8

"Caught in the Act"

Devastation. Complete and utter devastation is what lies in front of me. This place used to be my home, now it's just one black burnt up piece of a house. I didn't know how to really react to this, other than to bite my lip to keep from crying.

I felt my stomach and can tell that my baby is feeling my discomfort.

I stood outside, and huddled my cloak closer to by body. "There was a trapping spell?" I asked again because looking at the door, it looked almost intact, as if not to be harmed by the fire…

"Yes. No one could get in…or out." My husband's faint voice came to me form behind.

I nodded my head. I then took a deep breath and turned to face harry, my hand extended. "Well, let go inside." I choked out.

Since there is a huge hole in the front where our bathroom used to be, we walked in their first…

o.O

I spent a grand total of 32 minutes inside what used to be my house. I managed to walk through the ruins and grab some things that didn't get lost, such as my Hogwarts diploma that was in a magic proof case on the wall. Along with the boys birth certificates. Luckily some of the jewelry was safe, most of which came from Harry's vault that belonged to his parents. But most of the little things were gone. Both boys' rooms were completely unrecognizable, according to Harry, who wouldn't let me travel to where most of the damage was done.

Then I couldn't handle it anymore and waited in the muggle car. Harry soon followed and was now hiring people to come and pack what was salvageable.

He slid into the back with me and took my hand.

"I get it now…"

He looked at me, with a confused expression.

"Why you do what you do…how you have to be on these missions all the time, and have to go to this international meeting…it's to keep other families like ours safe."

He then pulled me against his chest and kissed my hair.

O.O

"Happy New Year!" Read the banner on my mother's wall. It will be as soon as my home is rebuilt.

My mother is driving me and Harry completely crazy. Ever since we got back from looking at the house, my mother has been down my neck, all day every day, about anything.

She didn't think that it was a good idea to visit the home being pregnant and all, and that I "could've compromised the baby's health Ginevra. How dare you think that it was acceptable to take your unborn child out in these conditions?"

But that's just some. She has walked in on me and Harry, three times now. All which were interesting positions. She just knocks as she walks into the room, and never bothers to wait for the invite. She also has been consistently taking care of my sons before I even get a chance to get to them in the morning.

Also on my nerves. She has condemned me for not having James toilet trained, Albus only now walking, not watching my sons magic, yelled at me for complaining about how I can't have coffee and not double checking to make sure my tea was caffeine. I love my mother but if she ever wants to see my family again, we have to get out of here, and soon.

"Ginny." My mother started.

I let out a deep breath, and put down the spiced pumping juice on the table.

"Yes?"

"I love you…" She said.

"Oh. Thanks."

"Just wanted to let you know. So, what's your new year's resolution? Oh I know you can make it you job this year to test Albus and see if he has magic in him! Or-"

"Mother! Shut up!" I freaked out on her and walked into the living room where people were staring and grabbed Harry's arm.

I led him outside in the snow.

"Need a break too?" Harry asked. I stopped and turned to him placing his hands on my arms to warm me.

"That is the third time in four months I have stormed out of my mother's house like a child… I know if any of our children were to, I would chase their bottoms…"

Harry just held me and kissed my head. He didn't say anything, just rubbed my back.

"Maybe we should've grabbed our cloaks before we left." Was his only response.

I walked back after ten minutes, and everyone was listening to the radio cast, for the announcer to start the count down to the New Year. Thank Merlin, because I need 2008 to get here soon. The only people who were here were just Hermione's family, and Andromeda and Teddy.

Everyone acted like nothing happened. My father just came over to stand by me and put his arm around me. He only does this when he feels sorry for something Mum has done. Then we hear Lee Jordan's voice announcing that were about to start the count down, and everyone took their pumpkin cider, no alcohol because of me and Hermione, and counted down with Lee. "Six…five…four…three…two…one, Happy New year everyone! And may you year be full of joy and the best odd of your endeavors!"

Harry kissed me full on the mouth, and lingers a little longer than expected, although nothing too inappropriate. My father leaned over and kissed my mother, then grabbed my cheek in a kiss. "Love you Pumpkin" I smiled at the name he called me throughout my child hood. Harry squeezed my had and bent down and placed a kiss on my stomach.

I finished my pumpkin cider and glanced over to couch where Teddy, James, Al, and Rose were asleep. Poor kid, he tried so hard to stay up all night…

Harry brought down blankets from upstairs and placed them over James and Teddy. I picked up Albus so my mother couldn't say something about how terrible it is to leave an 18 month old asleep on a couch with a blanket…

Hermione followed me upstairs when I was putting Albus to bed.

"You can stay with me and Ron. I know how you are feeling. When Ron and I were living here for a few weeks before we got married, it was hell. And I didn't even have children yet!" she whispered.

"Really?" I asked her skeptical.

"Yes, of course. I understand you probably need a break…" She shifted her weight.

I thought about it for a minute. Would living with control, neat perfectionist Hermione be better then my overbearing controlling opinionated mother?

"Let me talk to Harry." I say, and that was the end of it, as my mother came in to make sure Albus was warm.

O.o

After talking with Harry, we decided that we would spend some time with Ron and Hermione until their baby comes.

I lived with my mother for eighteen years, and never has it been this hard. I think it's different now, that all of us children are grown and have our own families.

When we told my mother that we were spending a few weeks with Ron, she went into hysterics. She kept apologizing, and trying to bribe us to stay with her. Both Harry and I reassured her that we loved her, and she shouldn't be sorry…that last part was Harry being nice, but I played along. I promised her that after Hermione had the baby, we would live out the rest of the time at her house until ours was finished.

We were rebuilding in our old lot. Much to Harry's displeasure. I reasoned with him I wasn't going to be scared out of my life. And by rebuilding we were making a statement that we were not going to back down and be bullied. We compromised by getting the best magic can provide for protection.

o.O

But it came to find out that living Hermione wasn't so much better. She wasn't over bearing, just a neat freak. She made us a schedule, a map, and an inventory list of her entire house. It took every power I had not to laugh at her ridiculous list.

But Harry loves it. I guess he's used to living with Ron and Hermione. He says it's just like old times, and the kids get to spend more quality time together, or so I'm told. The next few weeks were spent planning the interior of my new home, which Hermione adored to do, time with my mother who watched the boy's couple days a week so I could write for Dean. I also had to go through all the sponsors who have been bombarding us with offers. Even though time and time again, we tried to turn them down, we gave in to a few. So now our furniture and nursery, and one of the biggest wizard toy companies, are furnishing these places of our home in return for the write to say that the Potter's use their products. Oh, Magical Home and Garden Magazine is featuring our home in its latest issue.

I think that's a small price to pay for the generosity of the people. People have also been sending money. After a while Harry and I had to have a press conference thanking them for the hospitality, and had to ask them to quit sending it tough. What we were not able to return we donated to Final Battle Fund, which is money that goes to families and children that lost loved ones in the War.

By the time February rolled around I had about had it with my lovely sister-in-law. I think Harry might be to his wits end as well. I think even Ron notices it, because he has been spending a lot of time upstairs with Harry.

I also just think that since Hermione is about ready to give birth, that she's in her nesting phase, and is feeling uncomfortable with me and Harry being in her 'nest'.

It's the day before the big meeting with all the Aurors of the world and Harry has taken the day off to be with me. My mother has the boys and Hermione and Ron are at work.

So I took this as a chance to have some much needed alone time with Harry. But he had other plans. He took me to muggle London, and we saw a show, then to a lunch.

"I just wanted to take you out where no one will recognize us…" He said as he paid the bill.

"Well that was very thoughtful of you. "I rubbed my stomach as the baby shifted.

"You really don't want to know what we are having?" He leaned over the table and grabbed my hand.

I sighed at him. Hannah asked me the same thing at my last appointment.

"Yes. I want to be completely surprised. I don't want to get my hopes up and then be disappointed. We tried so hard, so I think we owe it to this baby."

He held my gaze. "You are the smartest woman I know Ginevra Weasley."

"Excuse me, its Potter mister, and you are forgetting one very nagging sister-in-law." I smiled.

"Well Mrs. Potter, Hermione is book smart. You, my love, are people smart." He kissed my knuckles. "I have an idea…"

"What?"

"Why don't we do something Hermione would never approve of…?"

"Oh, I am intrigued. Are we going to eat in the living room?" I laughed.

"Better." Harry then stood up and helped me out of seat, and took me back home. "We are going to have sex in her kitchen!" he whispered into my ear…

Oh this is most defiantly something Hermione wouldn't approve of…

The minute we walked into the house, Harry's lips were on mine. I made a small moan in the back of my throat as my brain shut down at the thought of fucking on her counters.

Harry's fingers still on my writs moved to my waist and hoisted my pregnant body onto her island in the kitchen…He then slanted his face to get a better angel for kissing.

He took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth, letting out a groan when I fought his tongue with mine.

His kiss was still desperate, as if he couldn't stop, couldn't get enough of my taste and feel. I brought her wrists up to his chest, kissing him back with equal fervor – letting him straighten out a bit.

I moaned again as his mouth went to the sensitive spot on my neck and his fingers moved to skim along my biceps, all the way to my collared neckline. I then grabbed at his shirt, trying to undo each of his buttons.

Harry pulled back, his breath coming in short pants as he slowly lifted my shirt. I released my grip on his own clothing and let him peel the fabric over my head, his lips back on my neck, causing nerve endings to set off everywhere.

Harry took advantage of my momentary lapse of control, running his hands down my belly and to my jeans where he quickly unbuttoned them and pulled them out from under me, be for I could comprehend what he had done.

He smirked and took my lips and plunging his tongue back into my mouth. He applied enough pressure to my legs to let me know what he wanted. I needed no further urging as I hooked my knee high boots around his waist.

He ravished my mouth as he began to slowly grind his hardness against me. I cried out gently, feeling dizzy and flushed and wanting him to do things to me I never imagined him doing in Hermione's kitchen counter…

I continued to kiss him back enthusiastically, feeling the backs of his fingers brush against my core as he released his own arousal from the confines of his neatly pressed pants. I gasped against his lips, panting heavily now as he turned his attention to where I needed it most, pulling the fabric of my underwear to the side.

I was more than ready for him. My body was flushed, my chest was heaving, and I felt that if he didn't touch me soon I would likely pass out.

Harry let out a half tortured groan moments before he pressed forward and plunged into me. He pulled back and plunged in to me relentlessly.

I had little option but to hold on tight and go along for the ride, feeling the smooth flexing of his Quidditch-honed muscles, the hot puffs of breath in my neck and his throbbing member claiming me as his own. I felt my inners walls clenching tightly, hearing his sharp intake of breath as my body tensed and came apart around him.

Harry started to say my name as he reached his climax pressing into me harder and I finished my orgasm. He claimed my mouth once more, crying out as he pumped his hips wildly in to my body.

When it was over he released his grip on me, his limp body pressing mine into the counter. I ran my hands along his chest.

"What the FUCK!" Came Hermione's voice from the living room. Harry and I both pulled away and looked at her. She then was quickly looking down. "I'm going to pick up Rose now. I would appreciate it, if you two were off my counter by the time I arrived back." She spat through her teeth.

As she left, my heart started again. I swear it stopped for a good minute. I looked at Harry who was pulling his pants back up, and we both started laughing. He let me down off the counter and handed me my clothes.

"That was so much fun." He kissed my forehead." 

"Agreed…"

"We…might have explaining to do for Hermione later…" Harry zipped his pants and put his shirt back on.

"It looks like we might be moving back to Mum's sooner than planned." I smiled.

"You think?" He said sarcastically. "Well, you clean up, and I'll go get the boys."

"Oh I see how it is, make your wife clean up your idea…" I joked.

"I only suggested it because you are pregnant, but if you want to face your mother and Hermione right away, go for it."

I thought about it for a second, and watched Harry's smirk widen. "Good luck!" I smiled back. He then apparated out of sight.

[A.N. Thanks for the support and patience. Sorry it jumps around, but I am itching to finish this story, for I am running out of ideas to continue her story. Thanks for sticking with me. Review and enjoy, Love from Louise]


	9. Peek A Boo

A.N. I really wanted to have this out on International Harry Potter day, May 2. But it didn't happen because my internet was down. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review! Love from Louise.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.<p>

* * *

><p>Third Times a Charm<p>

Chapter 9

"Peek-A-Boo"

* * *

><p>The next morning, I wake up to find that Harry had left with Ron and others from his department. Also to see Hermione leaning up against the door, arms folded, staring at me.<p>

…After Hermione left for the burrow, I cleaned her kitchen, leaving it spotless. Then retreated upstairs and didn't bother to come down. Harry came back with the boys, and thanks to my mother, had dinner already. So as a family, we avoided the Weasley's that currently occupy this residence…

But seeing Hermione staring here, and noting the time, I feel as if she wants to say something rather important before she leaves for work. I sit up in bed and stared at the very puffy pregnant lady in my view.

"Morning." I say.

She continues to glare.

"Um…I see that the guys left." No response.

"So do you want me to watch Rose-"

"I may be understanding that you are a woman who has needs, and need to express such needs and love with their husband, but NOT on my kitchen counter."

"I'm Sorry-" Hermione put a hand to stop me.

"I should kick you out as Ron had suggested-"

"You told Ron?"

She ignored me. "But the only reason I have decided against it is because I am very pregnant, and much further along than I ever got with Rose. And well quite frankly I am scared, and my body is doing weird. Things…"

"You TOLD RON!"

"YOU HAD SEX ON MY KITCHEN COUNTER?" She countered.

"Touché." I nodded

"Agreed." She then sighed. Then started to smile in embarrassment. "You at least scrubbed the counters, right?"

I laughed a little. "Yes."

"I thought so, but Ron didn't believe me. He spent most of the night swearing, cursing, damning Harry…and you a little. Something like 'don't give a fuck they are married' and 'my sister' also my favorite 'where I make my sandwiches'." She laughed.

"Funny, I didn't hear any of this." I frowned, trying to hide smile on my face that came imagining my brother completely losing it in his kitchen.

"I used a charm. Rose was sleeping…"

"Ah" I said in realization. This is why, even though she's completely batshit crazy, Hermione is my best friend. She knows how to be reasonable when awkward situations arise, and how to handle my brother, without hexing him, as I have done in the past.

"Thanks for not kicking us out."

"It doesn't' mean I am okay with this or didn't consider it." She came and sat on Harry's side of the bed. "I mean, what you were thinking?"

"It was spur of the moment" I lied.

She placed a hand on her stomach. And shook her head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…I have some pressured released form my chest suddenly. Thank goodness, I couldn't really breathe all week…"

Oh great. "Hermione…"

She looked at me.

"You said you were scared and never got this far, and that's why we are still here?"

"Yes…"

"Well, here's your first advice, since Rose was six weeks early, which means the baby just dropped."

"Dropped?" She sounded alarmed.

"Yes, as in now you baby's head is in you pelvis, ready for birth…" I smiled at her. "It's ready to be born, any time now…" I smiled at her, and her face lit up.

Then it drained. "Ron's gone until tomorrow…"

"It doesn't mean he's missing the birth. We just don't worry until your water breaks or you have legit contractions…" I try to sooth her.

"I'm due in five days!" She panics and gets up off the bed.

"Hermione." I try to calm her down.

"I'm calling Hannah!" She gets up a waddles out.

I face palm, shaking my head, wondering what I have just done…

O_o

Hannah told Hermione the same thing I did. That there is nothing to be alarmed about and that Ron will make it back in time to see the baby, because she's just barely dilated. All it is just her baby about ready to be born.

But this didn't calm her fears. I was working on an article about how the new model of the Firebolt brooms were not as impressive as they seem when Hermione creeps up behind me at the kitchen table and scares me half to death when she taps my shoulder.

"Gah!"

"Ah!" She yelped and covers her mouth.

I placed my hand over my heart, trying to calm it. "You scared me!"

"Well, so did you!" She pulled out a chair and joined me. She slouched in her chair for minute and then sat up again. "Oh I am so uncomfortable…"

I settled my heart. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry… well shit. Now I can't remember why I came in here in the first place." She huffed.

"Mione, it's going to be alright. No need to be huffing and forgetting what you were going to say. I will come to you."

"I haven't heard from Ron. Anything from Harry?"

It was my turn to huff. "No, but it's only ben like 15 hours…" I said trying to calm her nerves.

"I was wondering if I should owl him about what Hannah said."

"No!"

"What? Why?"

"Because if you do, he will be focus on rushing home to you, and not finishing up his business with Harry and the rest of the Aurors. It would be different if you went into real labor, but you heard Hannah. Don't make them not put all their effort into this meeting…" I warned.

She just stared at the placemat on her table.

"But if you really want to tell someone, we can call my mother" I smiled at my paper, knowing that would get her.

"Not funny Ginny."

"Mommy!" James came crying. I put down my quill realizing that this article wasn't going to get fished anytime soon today. Hermione got up from the table.

He was crying, bleeding from his lip. "Oh my gosh, James what happened!" I picked him up and walked him over to the sink. He gashed his lip really good…

"Albus threw a train at me!" he sobbed more.

"I'll go see what's going on." Hermione went into the other room.

I grabbed my wand and used a healing spell to heal the gash. It was still red, so I went to the refrigerator and pulled out an icepack.

"Ginny, I can't find Albus."

For the second time, Hermione scared me today… "What do you mean you can't find him?"

"As in he's not in the play room with Rose!" I could tell that she was trying her best to remain calm, mostly for my sake.

"James, where's Al?" I asked my three year old.

"With Rosie."

Hermione and I both looked at each other. I carried James, and followed Hermione back to the play room to see that my son was not there.

"I'll check upstairs." Hermione said as she waddled. I put James on the floor with the icepack he was holding on his lip. I saw Rose standing against the table, looking at me. I stared back, waiting for Hermione to tell me that my son was upstairs.

"Well?" I called, feeling a cold breeze on my back.

"No." Her face looked sunken. "He's not up here."

I turned to see that the window was open, in middle of February. My stomach dropped.

"H-Hermione?" I stared.

"What?"

I pointed to the window…

I was suddenly thinking the worst, and had no idea what to do.

"No, you don't think-"

"Don't say it. I'm going to walk around outside, stay here with the rest of the kids."

I walked to the back door and flung it open, not even bothering to grab my winter cloak. "Albus!" I started to yell. Nothing. I walked around again, looking for any signs that he had been taken, but I saw no footsteps other than my own. I started to panic. I had to hold on to the side of the house to keep myself from fainting.

This cannot be happening. My son was just here, moments ago. I mean he threw a train at my other sons head! There's no way he could be kidnaped. That happens to muggles, not wizards. I remember hearing all the horror stories of mothers going to bed and waking up to their children missing the next morning…but that was over night, this was only minutes, minutes!

I shook that out of my head and decided that I need to owl my mother, and then call Harry.

I walked back inside to see Hermione holding Rose, in tears. I bit my lip trying not to cry myself. I kept telling myself to remain calm. I sent a patronus to my mother telling her I can't find Albus, and then left a voice mail on Harry's muggle mobile phone.

"Harry, call me when you get this. Something's happened, and I can't find Albus." I then hung up and slumped into my chair.

"Albus!" My mother came out of Hermione's fireplace. "Al, baby where are you?"

I looked. I felt slightly better knowing that my mother was here, wand ready, searching for my son. I hope that someday I will be as good as a mother as her…

Hermione sniffed, and I was paralyzed in fear as the thoughts of what could've happened to my son flood through.

"Where was the last time you saw Al?" my mother said looking around, under and behind furniture and everything she came across.

About 15 minutes ago, he was playing with James and Rose. I was at the table writing my a-article!" I huffed, my voice shaking.

"Ginny, Hermione. Pull yourselves together. Crying is not going to make us find him faster." My mother said in 'mum' mode.

"Mama." Rose said pulling on her pants. "Mama."

"What baby?" She picked up Rose. Who started whining, instantly, as if she didn't want to be held. "Mama down!" She started to sign to Mione.

How could I let this happen? How was I not more aware? Someone was after my family; I mean they burnt down my house!

"What Rosie?" She said, and Rose ran into the half bath in the hallway leading to the stares. She pointed to the sink.

Hermione followed her and opened the cabinet doors under sink. "Found him!" She yelled.

My heart lurched. I got up and ran to where they were. Sure enough my son was in there, thumb in mouth, looking scared. I started to cry, relieved.

"Albus!" I pushed Hermione out of my way and bent down to pick up my son. "Why didn't you come when we called?"I shouted, kissing his head, holding him to my chest.

"I hit James." He said.

"Don't ever do that to Mummy again, you understand! Oh my, you scared me!" I squeezed him tightly to my chest more.

"I sorry" He said.

"Yea, be sorry, you hurt me!" came James' voice.

O_O

My mother ended up staying, making us dinner. I didn't let James and Albus out of sight the rest of the night. It was an hour later that the phone rang, to a frantic Harry.

"What happened to Albus? Do you think someone took him? I'm coming home now!"

"Harry, calm down, we found him. He was hiding under the bathroom sink because he thought he was in trouble for hitting James." I said reliving the moment.

"Oh thank Merlin. I just about died."

"Worse 15 minutes of my life."

"Are you okay?" HE said into the phone.

"Yes. I miss you. Come home to me."

"First thing tomorrow."

"I haven't been that scared in a long time… last time, I think it was the war." I said into the phone, closing my eyes.

"I bet. I was losing my cool listening to you voice mail." He chuckled into the phone.

"A million awful thought ran through my head. Let's just say that it's been an interesting day." I opened my eyes again to see James coloring at table, while Albus and Rose played on the floor.

Hermione was holding her stomach, and staring blankly at a wall…

"How so?"

"Well, if you promise not to say anything to Ron, I'll tell you."

"Oh honey you know I love gossip" he mimicked my voice.

"I do not sound like that."I laughed for the first time today. "Hermione felt the baby drop today…"

"As in she could go into labor at any time." Harry said understanding exactly what I meant. This is why I loved my husband.

"Exactly."

"Well good thing we are almost done. Just a few more things to put into order…" We sat in silence for a few moments. "I'm not doing any missions for this assignment. I am just overseeing them…"

My heart lifted. "Really?"

"Yes. But Ron is. He insisted, and couldn't believe that I wasn't. He just didn't understand why I am sitting this round out…"

"Harry, I don't want you to look back in your office…"

"Ginny, everyone understands you're having a baby, and we will have three children."

"Hermione is about to have their baby any day now!" I retorted.

"You want me to go?" I sighed and switched ears.

"No. I want you home figuring out who the son of a bitch is that tried to kill us."

"Can do…Gin I got to go now… I love you so much."

"I love you too…"

"Tell the boys I love them too."

"I will."

"Bye honey." And he hung up.

"Molly, Ginny, something feels weird…" Hermione said.

I put my phone down, and turned my attention to my sister-in-law.

Molly walked over. "What is it dear?"

"It hurts," she said looking at her stomach.

"It's probably nothing." Molly said, walking her over to the sofa.

"Hermione, you're fine." I said trying to calm her. She wasn't buying it and neither was I.

"I want to call Hannah!" She said trying to keep calm.

"Dear, what does it feel like?" Molly said, as I went to grab the phone for Hermione to call Hannah. Hermione leaned over to take it from my hands and farted. And I lost it in a fit of giggles.

"Oh!" she said red as my mother's hair. We all were laughing. "I feel better…"

"See? Just gas." My mother responded, kissing her head.

I shook my head.

That night, I slept with both of my sons in my bed and my mother sleeping on the couch.

I was sleeping soundly until Hermione came into my room. "Ginny!"

I rolled over to see James snuggled up to Albus and Albus in my side.

"Hermione, what is it?"

"I think my water broke!" She said holding she stomach.

"Well Great." I said, trying to process what she was saying to me. I looked at the time, and said 4:29 am. Looks like I'm not sleeping anymore…


	10. Hello Hugo

AN. So here's Hugo's birth, only a few more chapters to call this story done. As always, read and review. Enjoy. Love from Louise.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.<p>

* * *

><p>Third Time's A Charm<p>

Chapter 10

"Hello Hugo"

* * *

><p>"Any more contractions?" My mother spoke to Hermione whom we had on the couch.<p>

"Not since the last time…30 minutes ago…" She said back under her blanket.

For the past three hours since Hermione's water broke, we have been timing her contractions, and the closest they've been are a half hour…that's two and hour; six total. I was slumped at the table, resting my face on my arm, staring at my tea… dead tired, wishing Hermione will let me go back to bed. It's obvious that this baby isn't coming anytime within the next few hours, so why not get some sleep?

"Alright, I'll call Arthur and let him know what's going on. I think it's late enough to let Ron know. Ginny?" I lifted my head. "Please get ahold Ron." She said, then apparated home.

I groaned.

"What." Hermione snapped, looking behind the couch at me.

"Nothing." I lied.

"No, Ginny. Tell me." She said sternly.

I sighed. Don't make this worse…. "I just knew that…it was going to take a while…"

"And?" She furrowed her brow.

"…And thought that we should wait until now to let Ron know!" I lied through my teeth and smiled.

"Oh, well good." She nodded completely believing my bull shit. I rolled my eyes.

I called Ron's mobile first… it just rang and rang… then told me that he had not set up a voice mail… I was mentally cursing the existence of my brother. Then tried Harry's… and it went straight to voice mail. Now that was weird…

"Morning Darling, I'm calling to let you know my git of a brother has his mobile off and Hermione is going into labor, so he better get to St. Mungo's soon. Call me, Love you." I pressed the end button and turned around to see a wide eyed Hermione.

"What do you mean his mobile is off?" I could see the panic in her eyes.

"Hermione, relax. It is still pretty early in the morning, so maybe he's sleeping or something."

"Yes, just sleeping…. Ah!" Her face scrunched up and her jaw dropped. She then leaned forward and breathed in through her teeth. I was at her side.

"MUM!" I called. "Hermione, breath, in through your nose out through your mouth." I held one of her hands.

"Ow." She looked back at me, her eyes starting to form tears.

"I know, it hurts." With my free hand I pushed hair behind her ear. "Just try to relax, so the baby can relax. It will make things smother…" I half lied.

"I'm coming!" Mother came back into the room with my father behind her.

"Hello ladies" my dad yawned. He kissed our heads. "So the kids are sleeping?"

"Yes, just check on them. I'm going to take Hermione to the hospital, and I assume Ginny is coming too." Mum looked at me and I nodded.

"Can someone please call _my_ mother?"Hermione half cried.

"Of course, I'll call her right now." I said trying to sooth her. I tried to put myself in her position…

What if it were me, in labor for the first time, with my in-laws the only ones there to help, and my mother nowhere found…I quickly pushed that thought out of my head, because it won't ever happen, and also I am more than sister in-laws with Hermione.

I let go of Hermione's hand and walked to the phone. Luckily knowing Hermione, she most likely talked to her mother all the time, and sure enough I was right and her mother's number was on caller ID. I dialed the number, and it just rang and rang. Most likely because it's six in the morning...

"Hermione, darling, is awfully early." Came Dr. Granger's voice.

" ? Hello, its Ginny Po- Weasley." In the few times I've met Dr. and Mrs. Granger, I found it was easier that Ginny Weasley was easier for them to remember, and place me with the reasons I am calling them, and not their daughter….if that makes any since.

"Oh! Ginny! Dear, wake up. Weasley's are calling!" I heard some shuffling. I took this time to turn back to Hermione and my mother, who both are staring at me intently.

The pained expression on Hermione's face told me that I didn't have time to wait. "Dr. Granger!"

"Oh I'm sorry dear; you were calling about something from Hermione's phone. What is it?" He asked his attention to me again.

"Just let your wife know that Hermione is going into labor and my mother and I are taking her to St. Mungo's, _our_ hospital." I awkwardly said. I have no idea explain this…

"Oh! Sweetie! Ginny says that Hermione's having the baby! … Yes, now! Well, then we will be on our way. I think we still have some magic money around here somewhere, Jane do you know where we put that?"

"Thank you Dr. Granger, see you in a bit!" I shouted into the phone, knowing I lost his attention.

"OH!" Hermione's face scrunched again. "Ow!"

"Breathe Hermione." My mother soothed.

"Your parents are on their way." I put down the phone and rushed to her side.

"Mommy?" I looked up to see James standing at the top of the stairs.

"James, what is it honey?" I stood up and started for the stairs.

"I heard you yelling'." I walked up the stairs to my almost four year old son.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Aunt Hermione's baby is coming so, Papa Weasley is going to watch you."

"So, Daddy okay?" he rubbed his eyes.

I sighed. "Yes. Why don't you go get one of your books and see if Papa will read to you?" James nodded and turned back to the room where he and Albus were sleeping.

I stood up, feeling the blood rush back, and grabbed the railing. Then carefully led myself back down the stairs, as my father went back up them.

"Be sure to let me know when the baby is here." He kissed my cheek as he passed.\

"Of course Dad."

"Okay, Where is your bag Hermione?" MY mother asked.

"In the closed by the door." She held her stomach, while my mother helped her into a standing position. I grabbed the bag, and walked to the fireplace.

"Did you get ahold of Ron?" The very scared Hermione asked me.

"I'll call him again when we get to the hospital." I smiled at her, trying to mask the unease I felt as well.

"Good." She grabbed my arm and smiled into my eyes.

"St. Mungo's!"

We walked through the doors of the maternity ward as I found a chair for Hermione to sit in, while my mother got her checked in. She looked so scared I didn't know what to do. It didn't help that I still cannot get a hold of Ron…

"Okay, Hermione, they have contacted Healer Abbot and she is on her way." My mother sat down next to us. "Now we are waiting on a room to be ready." She took Hermione's hand.

"Okay…" Hermione whined.

Suddenly my phone vibrated, Harry was calling. "Sweet Merlin." I jumped up and flipped open the phone.

"Did you get my message?"

"Ginny, something's wrong" We both said at the same time.

"What?"

"What?" we said again.

I sighed, and decided to let Harry talk.

"Someone broke into the building early this morning. There was an altercation between some of the Ministries of Middle East and Africa, and Ron was caught in the fire between. He's at a hospital here in France."

My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything, no my hand holding the phone, the other holding my wand. The floor under me as I slid upon it. The dizziness that has come over me, nothing.

"Ginny?"

I sat there for another few moments.

"Ginny, say something!"

"…is he going to be alright?" I whispered, hoping he could hear me.

"Yes, I've been with him the entire time, they have sedated him to heal his wounds, and now they are just going to have to watch him for a couple of nights-"

"Harry he doesn't have a couple of nights!" I screamed into the phone. Now my mother, Hermione, and the entire floor were staring at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you get any of my messages?"

"No, Ginny, I didn't have time, so I called you. What's wrong?"

"Hermione is in labor about to have the baby!"

"Like now!"

"No, Harry, she gets to decide when it's best for her child to be born- Yes now!"

"Well fuck."

"Exactly. So what do we do? He can't miss the birth of his child…" I whispered, turning away from my family walking down the hall, so they couldn't over hear.

"Ginny, he might have too. He's not even awake yet. You have to tell Hermione…"

"Harry, I can't do that…" I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Ginny you have too, I can't leave Ron right now…" It was quiet.

We listen to each other to breathe for a few minutes. "How is it that you are okay?"

"Why, do you want me to be hurt and not Ron?" I could tell I hit a nerve.

"No, that came out wrong." Silence again.

"I was sleeping. Ron was playing in a chess tournament with other Aurors. I woke up to the rumbling of the building. It lasted only minutes. Long story short, the Middle East Leaders are gone, along with a few of our own. Now it's just a muggle problem…"

"He's really going to be okay?" I ask again. Trying to hide my fear in my voice.

"In a few days' time, yes… Wait, I've got an idea."

"What?"

"I'm going to see if I can get Ron transferred home. I am pretty sure with my being Harry Potter and all, and their knowledge of Hermione having the baby, that I can…"

"Well, that's better than nothing…"

"You still have to tell Hermione."

"Damn it!"

"Love, tell her nicely, but don't say anything about a transfer, in case it can't happen…"

"Okay."

"Be sure to her and your mum that he will be okay, no need to cause a riot in England and France." He laughed a little, but I know its true…

"I love you." I said into the phone. "I'm sorry wizard's got hurt…"

"I love you so much… I'll be home to you soon." Harry then ended the call.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned to face my family.

In the ten minute conversation with Harry, I realized that reporters have arrived, harassing my family. Listening to their questions, it looks like they beat me to the punch about Ron…

"Did you know attacks?" "It killed innocent Aurors!" "Ron Weasley, one of them!" "Did he leave you?" "Is this his baby? Is that why he went?" As I walked back, I saw security pushing the reporters back, as Hermione was being wheeled into her private room.

"Ginny! What did Harry say?" She was hyperventilating. "What do they mean attacks!"

"Hermione, I need you to relax, your blood pressure is high…" Came Hanna's voice.

"Ginny!" Hermione called from her bed where the healer and healer assistants were trying to get her hooked up to monitors.

"'Mione I-" I stated to say.

"Hermione, I need you to look at me a focus. Okay? You need to calm down now!" Hannah said in a stern yet soothing voice.

She wiped a tear from her eye, and nodded. I turned and look at my mother, who also looked ready to burst into tears. My heart sank.

"Mum, let's go outside for a moment. Hermione, I'm going to see if your parents are here, okay?"

She didn't seem to hear me, as Hannah was looking at the baby.

I led my mother outside and down the hall way. "Mum, they were attacked apparently. Yes, Ron was injured during crossfire. Harry says he's going to be okay, he's stuck at a hospital in France."

My mother put her hand over her mouth and turned away.

"Mum," I put my arm around her. "Harry says that he's healing and he will be alright, they are just keeping him for observation." She sniffed.

"I can't lose another baby. That battle was supposed to be the final one." She stared out at the babies in the nursery.

"It is mum; they are over there to keep another war from starting. This was just a misfire." At this point I don't know who I am trying to convince; my mother, the babies, or myself.

* * *

><p>I waited until they drugged up Hermione to tell her what happened to Ron. After I told her that he was hurt but going to be alright, she responded with a blank stare, then finally an 'okay'. But I knew she wasn't okay, for she didn't talk or say anything unless asked. Just stared at the fetal monitor.<p>

Being only four centimeters dilated, she had some time to kill, so when her parents arrived, I decided to walk around the hospital, avoiding the press, and try to get ahold of my husband.

No answer. I walked down to the kitchens of the hospital, looking for something to eat. I saw my mother down there, nursing a plastic cup. I sighed. I thought she was upstairs, but then I remembered that she left with Jane and Dan came in.

I put my mobile on the table then pulled out a chair. "Mum?" I asked.

She looked up at me, all puffy eyed. I took this chance to grab her hand. I just sat their holding it, and she just started at her tea.

"Anything for you miss?" asked an elf. I ordered some breakfast and a biscuit for my mother, knowing she hasn't eaten yet, and turned my attention back to my mother.

"Ginny."

"Yes?"

"You are so wonderful."

…I wonder where this is coming from. "Thank you Mum, I was raised right." Not sure what to say.

"No, sweetie. You truly are. You are determined, strong, independent, and know how to hold your own. Everything I never was."

I just looked at her. "And your father and I are so proud of you."

"Mum, what's going on?"

"I just need you to know how much you mean to me." She then kissed the hand I was holding.

"I'm alright, Ron's alright, Harry's okay."

"I know that, but I can't stop from wondering. You can so easily loose the people most important to you, and it's important to let them know how much you love them."

I now realize that my mother is having a philosophical moment, and just needs me to be quiet and give support.

"You and Dad have made me what I am today."

"You sure it has nothing with the fact that you grew up with six brothers and Harry?" She smiles, a tear in her eye.

"It helped." I smiled back.

We ate the food the elf brought to us. I miss the help of elves, but Hermione would kill me if we ever got one. Because of her, we let Kreatcher stay with the house, and released him from his responsibilities. He was grateful, still faithful until the day he died, right after Harry and I's first anniversary.

After we finished, I realize that I was not getting any service in the basement of the hospital, so Mum and I went back to check on Hermione. It had been a good half hour, and a lot can happen in that time.

The minute we got off the elevator and into the floor Hermione was on, my phone buzzed. I had several missed calls from Harry and two new voice mails. So I sent my mother in to check on Hermione, while I called Harry Back.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Ginny!"

"You called?"

"Yes, did you get any of my voicemails?"

"No, not yet. What's going on now?"

"I talked them into transferring Ron. After he woke up, I explain to him that Hermione was in labor, and he insisted that they release him form the hospital now. Well, they couldn't just do that, but they made a transfer, considering who we were and the situation."

"Oh Harry that's great!"

"Yes, but we can't transport him to England magically, we have to just a muggle helicopter. We are waiting for it now to take us there. It's still going to be another hour until we get there. I am not sure if he will be able to be in there for the birth, but at least they will still be in the same vicinity."

"Harry you are amazing and I love you."

"I love you to honey. I think the helicopter just landed, be there soon." And then he hung up the phone.

I ran back to Hermione's room where she was whining.

"Ugh, why is the potion wearing off?" She said eyes shut head turned.

"I'm not so sure with magic methods honey." James soothed holding her hand.

"I can't believe how much pain I am in, and that I have to do this alone."

"You are not alone Hermione, you mother and I are here" My mother soothed from her other side.

Dan stood in the corner, looking helpless, so I decided to lighten the mood.

"Hermione, I have good news!" I smiled.

"What!" She snapped.

"Well if you are going to bitch maybe I won't tell you."

"Fuck you Ginny! Arg!" I assume another contraction hit.

"Hermione!" Jane said, astounded that her daughter spoke such language.

"I'm not sorry! My medication is wearing off, I still have two centimeters to go before I can push and Ginny's playing games!"

"That still gives you no right-"

"No, it's really okay Mrs. Granger, she's caring a Weasley. Mione, I talked to Harry and they are getting him transferred, Harry says they will be here in an hour."

I smiled.

Hermione started to cry. "I can't wait an hour! What if they don't let him in here! Then he's going to be a few doors down and not be here for the birth of his child! That's worse!"

…I didn't think of it like that…I had nothing to say back, so Hermione kicked me and Dan out of the room, while my mother and Jane were getting ready, and learning the tips for helping Hermione through the labor.

I decided to take this time to floo home to check in with my Dad and the children. As I was about to head to the floo room, I saw Dan sitting there, scared and alone. I can't leave him here…

"Dr. Granger, how would you like to see Rosie?"

His face lights up. "Rose? Of course I would!"

"Well, I'll take you too her, but it involves magic, and you are a muggle…"

"I don't mind at all. After all, Hermione is my daughter." He chided.

"Alright, come with me." I led him to the room. "Now, I hope this will not make you uncomfortable but you need to hold on to me, pretty tightly…" I warned.

"No worries dear." He grasped my arm. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his chest. I dropped the floo powder and made my way to Ron's.

"Whoa!" was Dr. Granger's response. "Never will get used to this…"

I stepped out to see Al sleeping on the couch, and James coloring at the table, my father and Rose out of sight.

"Dad!" I called. Suddenly I heard him stomping down the stairs, Rose on his arms.

"What's happened? Did Hermione have the baby already? Oh Dan, hello!" My father smiled.

I let them talk about muggle and magic things, while I picked up James who came to greet me, while I placed him on my lap. I listened to him talk while I rest my eyes.

Next thing I knew, Dr. Granger was shaking me awake. "Ginny! Your Mobile has been ringing!" I sat up to see that James was off my lap and Albus was awake. I glanced at my phone. Two missed calls from Harry. Shit.

I called him back. Harry said he was a genius, and got the Healers let Ron's bed be put next to Hermione's so he can help her with the labor. I got off the phone and grabbed Dan, kiss my children and father goodbye and went back to the hospital.

As soon walked down the hallway to Hermione's room, Harry met me with a long lasting kiss.

"I told you I would return." And kissed me again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my face against his. "I love you."

"More then you will know." Was his response.

"It's a boy!" My mother said opening the door to Hermione's room. Good, we got back just in time…

* * *

><p>Hugo Arthur Weasley was born on February 13, 2008 at eight fifty-six in the morning. He was a whopping 10lbs 11 oz. 23 inches long. He has "redder hair then the burning sun" my mother's words, not mine.<p>

Mum said that Ron was able to lie next to Hermione, holding her hand, giving encouraging words, zoning in and out of consciousness, but was awake when Hugo came into the world.

When Mum, Dr. and Mrs. Granger went to the nursery to see Hugo, Harry and I went in to see Hermione and Ron.

Ron was out like a light, bandaged, and had two different IV's hooked to him, delivering some sort of potion. Hermione was just looking at me, exhausted.

"Hey Mummy, congratulations." I smiled to her as Harry kissed her cheek.

"Yea, 'Mione, he looks good."

She just smiled. She looked over to Ron, and then frowned. "Thanks, but I am NEVER doing this again."

I smiled back.

"That's what Ginny said after James, now we are about to have our third." Harry gave her a wide smile.

Then Ron groaned, and opened his eyes.

"No, I think two is my limit." Mione managed before Ron spoke.

"Gin."

"Ron." I smiled and walked to his bedside.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking-taking care of Mione."

"Oh Ron, any time." I took his hand and squeezed it.

"Harry?" He asked.

"Yea, Mate?" Harry replied.

"I quit."

"I figured."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Hugo were released from the hospital 36 hours later and Ron a week. The press had a field day with Ron getting hurt, Hugo being born, and finally Ron's resignation from the Auror business. His statement claiming that he fought for our world, and will continue to support all who do, but would like to be more of a family man."<p>

In all honestly, he didn't want to get hurt anymore, and was looking for an excuse to help George at the Joke shop. They are trying to open up one in Hogsmead, but not sure how the owners of Zonko's will react.

After reading the article about Ron in the paper, I was in bed with Harry.

"Do you want me to quit?" Harry was looking at me right in the eyes.

Do I? I wouldn't mind him being out of harm's way and home more often, but is that really incentive to ask Harry to quit a job, especially one he loves so much? No, as his wife I have to support him, and let him decide for himself.

"No. I want you to become Head Auror and live out your dream." I kissed him.

He pulled back. "Really?"

"Yes, Harry. Really." I gave him my best smile, keeping eye contact.

"Alright, well, I got promoted. Because of my negotiating skills, I was able to come up with an agreement with the Middle East Wizards, and all is safe again in the world."

"You saved the world again." I smiled.

"It was never really in danger…"

I kissed Harry and heaved my pregnant self over him, so I was straddling. "So that mean's your Head Auror now?" I remarked seductively.

"Uh Hu." He leaned up and kissed my neck.

"Well, then you need promotion sex…" and with that, I grabbed my wand and magically locked the door.


	11. Peppermint

A/N – So I have been MIA, I know. It's been an interesting year. Thank you for your patience and loyalty. Only a few more chapters to call this story done. As always, read, review, and enjoy. Love from Louise.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.<p>

* * *

><p>Third Time's A Charm<p>

Chapter 11

"Peppermint"

* * *

><p>It's the first week of March, and Harry and I are watching all four of the children. Ron and Hermione need a night out, and Harry and I are buying. Mainly because we can tell that although they love us very much, they are getting tired of our constant presence. I understand.<p>

"Well, I have good news." Harry says walking into the room, feeding fire head Hugo. He's a mini Ron, and it's scary the resemblance.

I look up from coloring with the other tree. I like good news. "What?" I smile.

"I just got an owl from the ministry. Our house is ready."

"Really?!" I say a little too loudly, startling Rose.

"You scare me." She pouted.

"Rosie, that's just mommy." James retorted, not looking up. That's my boy.

I just pet Rose's hair.

"Yes, we can move in whenever." He leans down and places a kiss on my head. I'm impressed. He hasn't lost practice of holding, feeding, and multitasking.

Suddenly the fireplace started to send out sparks. We all jumped this time. In one quick instant, Harry handed me Hugo and pulled out his wand.

"'The floo network has noticed that _Luna Lovegood!_ Has requested access to visit your place of residence, do you comply?'" We all relaxed.

Harry waved his wand saying "yes".

"Ginny! Ginny! Are you here?" Luna came through looking frazzled.

"I'm right here Luna!" She sounded frantic.

"I'm so sorry to show up out of the blue, but I have to tell you something!" She stood in front of me, cheeks flushed and disheveled.

"Luna, what's wrong?" I furrowed by brow. Harry was at her side trying to comfort her.

"Hello Harry" She sighed. "Ginny, Rolf proposed!"

I sat there and stared at her for a moment, usually when someone announces this kind of news they are excited…

"Wow, Luna, that's great! But your tone tells me you don't think so…"

"Yea, I thought you loved him." Harry spoke.

"I love him, I really do! But it's more complicated. You see, I'm pregnant and I think he is just proposing because he feels like he has to…as if my father scared him into it-"

"Wait, you're pregnant?!" Harry took a step back shocked.

"Oh! Yes…"

"Luna, I feel as if you should've started with that news first…" I said, very hurt that one of my best friends failed to mention earlier that she was pregnant…I mean we had lunch last week! Come on Luna…

"Oh, I guess I should have…" her voice trailed off. "Yes, I am pregnant with twins… I am due in September but the midwife I see claims that twins come a couple weeks earlier then normal babies, so I am expecting these two sometime late August?."

"Twins?!" Harry and said.

"Bigger picture please!" She exclaimed in her 'Luna' voice.

Oh, well I'm sorry, forgive me. I though you being pregnant with twins was the big picture! I said to myself of course…

Harry shook his head and moved to Ron's recliner.

"Honey, I am so happy for you. I just wish you would've told me sooner…"

"Well, I wanted to, but I wanted to be sure that this pregnancy would stay since I miscarried the last one." I got off the couch and hugged Luna.

Back when she and Nevil were together, they had gotten pregnant and around thirteen weeks, she miscarried….it was rough for the both of them, and in my opinion eventually leads to their break up…

I kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry. I understand why you waited to tell us."

"Thank you for understanding. Now I'm through my first trimester, and can't miscarry anymore. These babies are healthy." She smiled glancing down at her belly.

Harry got up and kissed her cheek. "I'll grab some tea…"

"Thank you sweetie." I called. "So Luna. You are pregnant."

"Yes."

"And you told Rolf."

"Yes."

"When?"

"When I found out… then I told him about my and Nevil, and told him we wouldn't worry about it until we know that the baby was far along enough…well, when last week when the midwife took the ultra sound we found out that the second heart beat wasn't mine, that it was the other baby, and that's when he went into shock. So we told my father, and he got really angry, because we weren't living together, and he told Rolf he didn't think he could commit. So Rolf yelled at him, and I went back to my flat to get away from the arguing. Well he comes home and says nothing about my father or the babies. He pretends as if nothing changed. Then out of the blue this morning, he visited my office and just proposed!"

"Wow". I got in, but Luna wasn't done.

"I had just left a meeting, when he caught me and pulled me into the middle of the floor. He said 'Luna, I love you and I want to prove to you and your father that I can commit. Marry me?' and then I panicked, because he took me completely off guard and told him I'd think about it…. I SAID THAT I WOULD THINK ABOUT IT, GINNY!"

I grabbed Luna again, and held her as close as my baby belly would allow. As I pressed her against me, I could defiantly feel her stomach. I let her go, and grabbed her hands. I looked at Luna, and realized how bad of a friend I am for not noticing she was pregnant.

Her belly was defiantly swollen, but because of her clothing choices, just barely. She had put some weight on in her chest and her face, and she was wearing normal shoes, versus the heals she normally wears. Any real friend would've noticed something was different about her months ago, and it took her pointing out that she was pregnant to get me to notice…I now feel really bad. But I must worry about this later and focus on the task at hand…

"Luna, Rolf loves you. I saw it in his eyes the first time I met him. He's absolutely crazy about you. And while I don't really know him personally, I can tell that he's not going to run away, hence why he proposed."

"Coming from a man's mind set, Luna, he's scared. I mean so scared, that he feels as if he is losing his grip." Harry came back with tea. He put the tray down and sat on the couch, Luna joined him.

"Tell me, has he been weird lately? Especially with your pregnancy? Consistently asking about you?"

"Yea, it's quite irritating sometimes." She sighed.

"Because he's scared. The woman he loves is caring his child. He sees you changing, your body your moods. He sees your morning sickness and feels helpless. All he can do is support you, and by the story you told of your dad, he was already thinking of another way to be there for you, and you dad beat him to the punch."

"So you are saying that Rolf most likely was already thinking of marrying me?" She asked my husband.

"Well, doing something to show you he's going to always be there…"

"See Harry! That's where I am confused! If he wants to show that he cares, then why didn't he ask me to move in, or something! Especially with the way he proposed makes me feel like he's doing this because he feels trapped and he wants to make an honest woman out of me! How do I tell the difference?" Luna was crying now.

I glanced at Harry. I have no idea what to do. So I put my arm around her.

"Luna, Rolf has lost control. He feels as if he has no say what so ever when it comes to you and the babies." I glanced a warning look to my husband, wandering where he was going with this…

"All he wants is to protect you and keep you safe, and feels that maybe you won't need him anymore after the babies come."

"That's preposterous! Of course I'll need him, there will be two babies!"

"Well, that just how I felt when for a little bit when I found out that James was coming." Harry was avoiding my eyes. "But soon Ginny started to let her guard down, and I got to take care of her in a way I had never before in my life. It was one of the most rewarding experiences I've ever been through and it's made us closer than ever." Harry smiled at me, and I gave him my warmest smile back.

"Luna, if you love Rolf, then says yes. What have you go to lose? Let him make a commitment, and be there for you." I smiled to her.

"You guys are the best. I don't know what I would do without you." She hugged me again, and then stood up to hug Harry. Which he did with ease, not disturbing Hugo.

Luna stayed a while longer to talk to Harry. Our baby is kicking way too much for me so I went to bed. I also felt as if they needed some more bonding time between the two of them, which I was glad to give.

As I lied in bed, hand over my baby as my child played quidditch with kidneys; I couldn't help but be excited for moving into the new home. Hannah and Nevil are getting married this month, Luna is getting married eventually, and having twins, my baby is coming, making the Weasley grandchildren count now reach a grand total of 12 grandchildren. Not too many considering there were seven children born to my mother. (13 if you count Teddy which my mother always has). I have much to be excited and grateful for, and nothing to be taken for granted.

I woke up the next morning to Albus crying in his crib and James knocking on the door.

"It's your turn" Harry explained, turning over, pulling the covers closer. I sighed and went to tend to my children.

* * *

><p>Ron and Mione were grateful that we gave them a night out, so grateful, that Ron made us a nice breakfast, and had it waiting when I arrived downstairs twenty minutes later with hungry children.<p>

"So what did you do last night?" I asked strapping Albus in the highchair next to Rose, who was eating cheerios.

"Oh, we saw that muggle motion picture, _Slumdog Millionaire_" Hermione answered, sipping tea, handing me a cup. I took it from her as I poured cheerios on Albus' tray.

"Yes, I love those muggle movies!" Ron said, flipping a pancake off the pan behind his back, and catching in on a plate.

I stared at him in awe. "Impressive."

"Mommy I'm hungry!" James whined.

"In side voice please James and Uncle Ron is making you pancakes now." I kissed his cheek.

"Ohtay."

"Mah!" Albus exclaimed, smallming his hands onto the tray, sending cereal all over the floor. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes Albus?" I cooed, waving my wand.

"Mama mama" he hummed.

"Gin, your kids are too cute" Ron placed the pancakes in front of James.

"Ron, You have to cut the pancakes before you give them to my son!" Harry scolded, coming into the kitchen, freshly showered. He took the fork away from James, and proceeded to cut.

"Sorry mate, Hermione usually cuts the food."

"Oh, honest, you should know by now." Hermione retorted.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders. "So, Harry and I have great news." I started.

"You're pregnant" Ron placed the plate of breakfast foods and plates on the table with his wand.

I laughed… "No? Have I gained weight?" I mocked.

"One should never ask a woman if she is pregnant, that's when bad things are bound to happened." Hermione took another sip of her tea.

"What Guys." Ron begged.

"We plan on moving out…very soon. Our house is ready."

"Like this week soon" Harry finished.

Hermione put down her fork and looked at Ron.

"You guys, you don't have to leave so soon-"

"Is it because what Hermione and I were talking about? It's not that big of a deal, your pregnant Ginny, we get it-"

"Ron! Shut it!" Hermione glared.

"No, of course not- wait what about me being pregnant?!"

"What did you guys say?" Harry furrowed his brow.

"Erm, nothing mate. Really."

"Yes, it's nothing. I have absolutely loved having you stay, and we appreciate you gave us the night off. I hope you don't feel like you have to just up and run out, take your times moving."

"Yes, Hermione and I would be more than happy to help."

"Thank you and we might take you up on that offer."

* * *

><p>And we did. We spent the rest of the week packing and getting ready for Nevil and Hannah's wedding. After many arguments between me and Hermione over how to organize what little belongings we had, there was the debate on whether we move the muggle way, or with magic. Hermione and I want the muggle way, but Ron and Harry wanted magic. James just wanted to play in the boxes alone and Albus wanted to play with James. In the end, I gave in to Harry, and decided to let him and Ron worry about getting our stuff to the house, knowing that hell will be raised if their idea results in glass broken, or items missing.<p>

Thursday afternoon, after the guys got the boxes in place, I took James, Albus, Harry and Ron to get pick up their tuxes for the wedding tomorrow night.

The fitting itself was a fiasco. Albus wouldn't stand still and James kicked the tailor. Harry had to take him out back. Ron just watched in awe, most likely praying that Hugo isn't like James. What he doesn't realize is that while James might look like Harry; he has the fiery Weasley personality and temper. Most likely Hugo will be the same.

Next stop is Madam Malkins, to find any decent looking dress, to fit over my swollen stomach.

Only about six more weeks until this little one arrives. I have been thinking a lot about this baby. Especially since I do not know what it is. My mother swears that since this baby is low like James and Albus, that it's another boy. While Hermione thinks that this baby is the girl I've been hoping for. Something in my gut tells me to trust my mother, considering she has had seven children. So while I was staring at Harrys ass in his tux pants, admiring how cute it looks and wanting to jump on him in the dressing room, I restrained myself by coming up with baby names.

Since Harry pretty much talked me into naming our two boys after people he admired, maybe our third boy I could pick. While I love the idea of honoring men in our family, I just don't care for the name Author. Plus my father is still alive and well. I wanted to go with Fred, until George took it. There isn't anyone else important to me whose names I would use for. When I was little there was a little muggle boy who lived three hills down, and Ron and I would play with until he moved away, and his name was Daniel. I mean other than friends he had no significance in my life, but I do like the name.

And deep down, I secretly pray that myself and my mother are wrong, and Hermione is right. I want a little girl to whom I can escape all the testosterone that is in my house. Someone I can do girl things with, that Harry doesn't always enjoy doing. I daughter who will follow my lead at Hogwarts, and someone will says "That's Potter's daughter!" when she scores the winning points for Gryffindor. I was thinking of the name Sabella. I love it dearly, but Sabella Potter just doesn't sound right.

Harry loves the name Lily, and it is a beautiful name. I also just feel as if it's kind of cliché. I don't know why I am even bothering with this most likely this baby will be a boy.

"Mommy! Daddy looks like me!" James pulled my from my thoughts. I haven't seen Harry in dress robes this nice since Hermione's wedding. All I can say is that if I weren't about to have a baby, I would become pregnant I about…20 no 15 minutes; Harry looked that good.

"He sure does! He looks as handsome as you do!" I pulled James close and attacked his face with kisses.

"Mommy!" James said through giggles. "St-Stop! – Help Uncle Ron!" He tried to push me away.

"I'll save you Jamie!" I let go of my 3 year old as my brother picked him up.

"I think they fit fine." Harry told the tailor and then we back to change.

"Hey, I am going to run and take James for ice-cream. Want anything?"

"Excuse me?" I retorted.

"Peppermint please!" my husband called behind the curtain.

"What Gin?" Ron claimed "you don't want ice-cream?"

"Yes but that's not the point. If you are taking my son out of my sight I would like to asked rather than told." I scolded.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever gin!"

Oh, apparently by brother has a death wish. "Ron-!"

"Let it go love." Harry came up behind me and kissed my check as Ron made his way across the street to parlor.

"Alright, let's go find me a dress." Harrys smile faded.


	12. Champaign and Sparkling Apple Juice

A/N – Look at me on a role! It was my 21st Birthday yesterday, so today I am giving you a gift of another chapter. I only plan on 2 more chapters before I call this story Complete. As always, read, review, and enjoy. Love from Louise.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.<p>

* * *

><p>Third Time's A Charm<p>

Chapter 12

"Champaign and Sparkling Apple Juice"

* * *

><p>"James, please stop fighting me, you have to get dressed! We have to see Uncle Neville!"<p>

"No! I don't want to!" James tried to twist out of my arms.

"James, stop! Ow you're hurting Mummy!" My son started to swat at me, and forced me to let go of my grip. He jumped off his bed, taking shirt and shoes with him.

"James Sirius Potter!" I turned to leave his room and follow him out into the hallway where he was standing, back against the banister of the stairs.

"GO AWAY!" He threw his shoe at me. At the same time, Harry came out of Albus' room across the hall, completely dressed, and a ready to go Albus, to access the situation.

"James! Don't you dare-That's it boy, your hiney is mine!" I said making my way towards my three year old, after he threw his shirt and remaining sock over the railing.

"I'll take care of it" Harry said, handing me an oblivious Albus.

"Come here son, we have some things to discuss!" Harry walked to James, grabbed his arm and pulled him into a standing position.

"I don't want to talk!" He screamed, fighting Harry's hand.

I watched in awe as Harry takes charge of the situation "No Daddy no! Mommy Help!" My son cried for me.

"Young man, we are going to teach you some manners." Harry picked up James, walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

I hurried down the stairs to where Teddy was watching the television eating an orange.

"Is Uncle Harry giving James a spanking?"

And as if on cue, I heard a piercing cry from my eldest son.

At first, Harry promised that he would never hit his children, especially the way his Uncle Vernon would hit him. I disagreed, my mother, having six boys, was very fond of spanking. She would make my brothers, and I just twice, go out to the willow in the backyard to pick our spanking stick. While I never would wish this for my son, I do believe in a firm hand when needed. Harry fought me on it until our son reached the wonderful 'Terrible Twos' stage of his life and gained a mischievous personality.

"Only because he loves him" I bent down to kiss the top of his head. "Ted, do you mind keeping an eye on Al while I finish getting ready?" Oh merlin, I have 7 minutes to take out my rollers and pin up my hair, also to finish packing a diaper bag, and making sure my family is read. Harry has to be at the church my 12:30 and I need to be there by 1. But taking three kids through the floo network while pregnant is not an easy task...

"I sure can!" Teddy replies and gets on the floor in his dress robes.

I had just put in the last bobby pin when there was a knock on the bathroom door. I puzzled to myself for a moment and opened the door.

I found my precious baby boy red faced and tears raining out of his eyes. His lips were quivering, and he was completely dressed. Behind my son stood my husband, shoes and tie undone, crossed armed staring at James.

"H-hi Mommy." he huffed.

I squatted to be eye level.

"Hello, James."

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry for - for hitting you-"

"And?" Harry warned

"And for n-n-not listening to you"

"And..." Harry urged.

"I will be good from now on." he started to cry, this time obviously out of embarrassment.

"Awe, baby, I forgive you. Mommy loves you so much." I kissed his cheek

"I-I love you too"

"Good boy, son" Harry grabbed his hand. "Do you want some water?" Harry asked.

James nodded his head. "Okay let's go."

I could hear how upset Harry ways by the tone of this voice. I also saw it in his eyes. It's clear that he hates spanking our child as James does receiving it.

"Mommy juice? Juice please?" Albus came to me as I walked out of the bedroom two minutes later. Harry was sitting with James in his lap listening to Ted tell a story.

"Just a minute Al." Harry will you zip me please?" Harry put James on the couch and grabbed my hand. He led me into our bedroom and closed the door.

"Harry what-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was silenced by his kiss that pressed me against the door. His hands slid down my body and grabbed my wrists. He brought them above my head and pressed his lower body against my lower stomach, where my pregnancy was showing.

All I could do was moan as he started to feast on my neck, nipping slightly.

"You look so beautiful with your dress and curls. It makes me want to skip my very dear friend's wedding, just to take you to bed" he said in my ear before nibbling on my earlobe.

I melted, and turned to give my husband more access to my neck, not caring that I just spend five minutes pinning back my hair.

We were interrupted by a tiny thud on the door.

"Mommy! I. Want. Juice!" and I couldn't help but giggle. Harry growled.

"Welcome to parenthood. Later" I whispered before turning around for him to zip me up.

He licked and kissed up my spine as he sipped my dress. "Perfect fit for a perfect woman"

I am going to have to change my panties before we leave.

I open the door and pick up my son. "Crap, Gin I have to go."

"Can you take Teddy please?" Knowing I was not going to make it in time, I didn't want their ring bear to be late. I made my way to the cabinet to pack a sippy cup.

"Yea, Ted you ready?"

"I want to go to!" James cried.

"No buddy, stay here with Mummy" Harry kissed his head

James started to cry as Harry left with Teddy. I realized it's going to be a long day when I opened the refrigerator to see that we were out of juice.

* * *

><p>We got there with ten minutes to spare. It was already crowded, and slightly noisy, as Neville's Gram was welcoming everyone she saw. I was relieved that my mother and George had saved me a seat.<p>

"Mammie!" James yelled as we made our way to the pew.

"Shh!" I hushed my son. I am thankful for the compromise of a cookie to keep Albus quiet.

"You made it." My mother whispered.

"I know." I waved to George. "Where's Angela?"

"Home sick with Roxanne." I then waved to Fred, who spotted James.

"Mommy I want-"

"Shh! James use your quiet voice!" I whispered.

"Mommy I want to sit with Fred." He whispered back.

I nodded in response as the entry music started to play. I watched as Susan Bones, Pavarti, Padma, and Hermione made their way down the aisle. Harry walked with Susan, the maid of honor, and Ron walked with Padma. Along with Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan. I smiled at Harry, and stood with everyone else when Hannah made her way down the aisle. I was in awe when I saw her, but in complete and utter shock at the person who came in afterwards and makes their way to the back.

If Albus hadn't been holding on to me, I would have dropped my son. Draco Malfoy walked in and sat behind us.

It was hard to focus on the ceremony with Albus in my lap and Draco Malfoy just 8 pews behind me.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife; you make kiss your bride." I have never seen Neville So nervous I my life, as he did when he lifted the veil from Hannah's face and kissed her chastely on the lips.

I think it is very sweet of his modesty, but he forgets I'm very good friend with his ex, who was at one point in time caring his child.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Neville Longbottom!"

Following Neville's Gram, we stood up and Albus clapped his hands. This made me smile. As I walked out with my mother and George, I caught Draco's eye, and he nodded to me. I politely smiled back.

We flooed our way Hogsmead where they rented out the Three Broom Sticks for the reception. While we waited for the bridal party and to return from the ceremony, I quickly grabbed a table, and set out toys to keep my sons occupied.

"Hi! My name is James, what's yours?" I glance up from getting out Albus blanket from the diaper bag to see who James was talking to. And standing in front of me was Draco Malfoy, but he was not alone. He had his wife, Astoria and their son with them.

"Hello James, I am Mr. Malfoy."

"You're very tall. Just like my daddy. Do you know him? He's famous."

"James, that's rude. Hello Draco, it's nice to see you."

"It's quite alright. Yes, James I do know your dad. We've known each other since we were in Hogwarts. Do you want to go there someday?" He asked my son.

"Yes!"

He smiled at James and then turned his head to me. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind making a place for me and my family here at your table. We are not well acquainted with anyone else here."

Yeah, no shit. I thought. "Sure." My mother will have a field day when she comes back with Gorge and Fred.

"Allow me to introduce my wife, and my son Scorpius"

"It's nice to see you again." l shook hands with Astoria.

"Mama bankie!" Albus whined. Startled, I looked down to my son patiently waiting. "You have met James, and this is our other son Albus."

"Oh how old is he?" Astoria asked.

"He will be two in July"

"Oh! Scorpius Just turned two! What day in July is Albus'?"

"The 8th." I respond.

"Because George, it's not right to teach your son how to misbehave in a public place honestly-oh! hello." My mother said holding Fred's hand and walking with George.

"Mum, you remember Draco Malfoy." I prayed she would take her own advice about behaving.

"Yes, I am very familiar with your family. How do you do?"

The next hour until the bridal party arrived was like pins and needles. The only way it lightened up was the bar opening and everyone, except me, took a couple shots of firewisky.

After a while though, the Malfoy's started to loosen up and my mother became pleasant.

I caught Harry's eye when they finally arrived and announced that they were about to serve dinner. He smiled then saw my nonchalant finger pointing to our other table mates.

Harry looked as if he saw a ghost. I mouthed 'I know' back. Harry gabbed his own shot of firewisky before making his way to the table.

"Daddy!"

"Dadada" Albus called.

"Hi boys!" He picked up James. Albus jumped in his booster seat. He kissed my lips, then Molly's check. He shook Malfoy's hand, before sitting down.

I caught Hermione watching us, so I excused myself and Draco and Harry exchanged pleasantries.

"What is that?"

"The twilight zone" I responded, referencing the muggle show Hermione made me watch.

She smirked, and ordered a glass of wine.

I caught a glimpse of Neville, sitting with Luna, talking to her fiancé. It was even more evident now, two weeks late that she was most definitely pregnant with twins. Neville seemed genuinely happy for her.

Hermione checked her phone. "It's only 3 pm, why are they service dinner so early?"

"I'm not sure, but I do want to know why my mother insists on drinking and telling embarrassing stories of my childhood to my husband and Malfoy"

Hermione ignored me as she opened her phone again. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, yea I know" she isn't really paying attention

I then watch as Neville leaves Hannah's side and heads to the table where my family and Draco sit. Draco gets up and offers his hand, and Neville hugs him instead.

"Um Hermione..."

"mm.."

"Mione.."

Huh?

"Oh for the Merlin's sake woman, you kids are fine! Look!" I say to her taking her phone.

"What- Oh!"

"I know!"

"That's...interesting" She said as Neville released Draco, and sat down in my spot.

"Did Neville ever tell you he was on hugging terms with Draco?' I asked.

"Nope"

"Well, after Draco paid off the medical bills for his parents, they have grown kind of close" Hannah said behind his.

We jumped and turned around

"Congratulations!" I said.

She hugged me.

"Hi dear. I am glad to see you here, but concerned as to why you are standing at the bar." she joked.

"Oh you know, just getting wasted" I laughed. "I also wanted to gossip about Malfoy and my mother sharing stories."

"They really are a nice family, though. I delivered Scorpius."

"I don't remember his wife from school at all."

"I actually think that she was three years behind us." Hannah said to Hermione.

"So, then just two years behind Ginny,"

They looked at me pointedly. "Hey, I didn't know the Slytherins, especially younger ones."

I put my hands up in defense.

"Scorpius, huh?" I asked

"Yep that's his name" She took another sip of her Champaign

"Is there a baby you haven't delivered?" I joked.

She laughed, and kissed my cheek. "Oh Ginny... No. "

We followed her back to the table where Neville was standing. He kissed her and waved goodbye as the DJ was announcing dinner.

Harry was getting up with them, and then looked back. "Ginny, are you coming?"

"Hm?" I had just sat down and was going to my bag for Albus' dinner I had packed.

"Me and my date get to sit at the front table, with the rest of the bridal party. I tried to get Cho to come, but she had other plans" He smirk

"My husband the comedian everyone." I said to the table with a smile. "Mum look after the boys?"

"Yes I can." She smiled.

"Thank you" I grabbed Hermione's phone, knowing she's silently wishing to pull my hair out, and took Harry's hand. "Coming, Potter." and I winked at him.

His response was smacking my ass.

"Why did Daddy spank Mommy?" Shit someone is always watching...

* * *

><p>I was really proud of how well behaved Teddy was being at the 'Adult' table. He sat there listening to Rayleigh, Seamus's daughter, and Seamus talk.<p>

The dinner was great, and Gram only insisted with making us wait twenty whole minutes while she thanked us all for being here.

Through the entire dinner, Harry's hand was under the table, between my thighs. His fingers played with legs the entire time, slowly making their way up...

Almost making me jump. I kept getting weird glances from Hermione, but pretended that I was giving my attention to Susan while she give her maid of honor speech. I thought about blowing Harry during his, but that is not classy. To be honest the only thing keeping me from doing it is the fact that I am pregnant and can't get on the ground.

When it was time for Harry's speech, he removed his hand and winked at me.

"The first time I met Neville, was on the train. My head was already whirling of everything magic, because I had only been introduced to it just two days before. Then Hermione pops in claiming that some boy named Neville lost his toad, and honestly I though toad was 'marbles' until Ron explained that people in the Wizarding world had them as pets.

"My few encounters with Neville were some of the ones I would never forget, but I can honestly say that if 16 years ago you told me that I would be his best man at his wedding I would have laughed and thought you'd lost your toad." He paused while people laughed at his corny joke.

Neville was always trying to prove himself a Gryffindor, and in process, became one of my very best friends. Always being there for me, even when I didn't know it. I'm not sure if many of you know this, but without Neville killing Voldemort's snake, he wouldn't really be gone, and many more people, myself included, would be dead. So Neville, in all of your attempts at becoming a real hero, you exceeded more then you possible know.

"Neville did not have too many girlfriends, so when he came and told me he had started dating Hannah, I was a little on the shocked side. After going through all he has, I was surprised, yet excited that he found someone. I was even more excited for him when I saw how much in love they were, and how great they are together.

"Hannah is a great woman, honest, hardworking, and spunky. She has been nothing but selfless to others, including my family, and I couldn't think of a greater woman for Neville.

"So, if everyone will raise their glasses, I would like to congratulate and make a toast to the happy couple. Neville, Hannah, I wish you nothing but the best. To Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom!"

I smiled and drank my sparkling apple juice. Everyone applauded, and the DJ put on some upbeat dancing music. It was mixed with both Wizarding songs and muggle songs.

"Let's dance" I grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the dance floor. I glanced over to my mum who was bouncing Albus to the beat of the music, and James jumping up and down pointing his fingers to the ceiling as he did so, and he couldn't be more adorable.

I, along with the rest of the bridal party, join the circle of close, slightly inappropriate dancing. Harry was behind me, hands against my hips, as I ground into him for the song. It was clear that most of the adults, my husband included, were slightly intoxicated. It became even more evident when his breathing came onto my neck and his body pressed closer to mine. This is just like the night James was conceived, I thought to myself.

"Come with me." He breathed, and took my hand. He whispered something to Ron, and he nodded. I followed my husband though the crowd of people, passing Teddy and Rayleigh dancing very cutely, and outside. I followed him to the back of the building and into the Hogs Head.

He waved to Aberforth who nodded in response. Then Harry grabbed a char, put it against the fireplace, stepped up.

"Come." I followed my husband into the painting and through a tunnel. We walked for about three minutes until we reached a door. I realized that we are now in a broom closet. Harry opened the door, and we are back in my beloved home of Hogwarts.

It's a Saturday evening here at school, so the hallways are empty, but we can hear the chattering of the great hall. Harry put his fingers to his lips and I followed him realizing that he was taking me to the room of requirement.

* * *

><p>Harry bent down and captured my lips in a kiss, he opened the door led me in and kicked the door closed behind him. He laid me on the big plush bed as skillfully as if it had risen to meet us. He covered my body with kisses. Together we worked the buttons on his shirt. Then his hands were on mine again, sliding up and down as my hands were on his belt buckle, tugging. I reached my and to grasp him. He sat up to push down his pants. He then unzipped my dress, and let it fall off my body. He took my tipple between his lips and I arched beneath him. His hand slid between my legs, his fingers found my clit and circled it. He dipped into my folds, and I let a moan escape from my mouth. My clit swelled under his touch, making me want him more. His cock stretched along my thigh, and he rubbed it against me.<p>

"I love you" was all he said. I responded with a kiss. Harry then positioned himself on top of me, using his arms to keep from crushing my belly. His cock nudged me, and I parted for him and tilted my hips to allow him entrance. He rubbed the tip along my folds, pushing in a little before reaching between us to guide himself all the way inside. I moaned when he did, and he did too. He stopped when his cock hit my cervix. I had a hand on his biceps and felt him trembling. He put his forehead against mine, and he began to move. HE moved inside me with slow deliberation, every stoke smooth. I put my arms around his neck to bring his mouth to my neck, and he started to kiss me there. I tilted my head to offer him home and he took it. His hands slid to my rear to tilt me against him and change the angle. His pelvis bumped my clit with every thrust. He was a perfect fit.

I rocked my body against his finding a pace that satisfied us both. I let my head fall back and moaned again.

"Come for me, Love" he whispered "I want to watch you" I shuddered and cried out. My finders dug into his skin, as he thrusted harder, faster, using both hands to pin my hips. He called my name when he came so close behind me.

We laid there together in silence cuddled in the huge bead, and it felt great.

After about fifteen minutes, I ruined the moment thinking of how long we had to have been gone, and our sons waiting with my mother.

"I love you Harry."

He kissed me in response as I did for him. He waved his wand, cleaning ourselves. I tried to pin back my hair, but failed. Instead, I put in a low ponytail, and Harry zipped up my dress.

We walked hand and hand back to the wedding. We fit into the crowd as Neville and Hannah cut the cake, realizing that we were only gone for about an hour.

But it was probably one of the best hours Harry and I had spent just with each other in a long time.


	13. Ten Years and Eight Galleons

A/N – One more chapter left before I call this story Complete. As always, read, review, and enjoy. Love from Louise.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.<p>

* * *

><p>Third Time's A Charm<p>

Chapter 13

"Ten Years and Eight Galleons"

* * *

><p>March came and went in a blur. It was a busy month for us. On March 12, Harry and I celebrated our eighth wedding anniversary and my oldest son turned four.<p>

I have been a 'bad' parent and let my four year old son watch television enough to have a favorite program. For his birthday, Hermione and I had to go to Muggle London to a party shop to find anything and everything Thomas the Train. Hermione fed his new fascination with buying him Muggle dvd's of old episodes she watched as a child, and my mother hunted all the train sets she and my father could find. My home is now full of little train sets.

Ron and Harry figured out how to make one of the sets fly, and it now makes its way around the ground floor of our home blowing out smoke. Albus follows it around the entire day, mesmerized. What do you know? another cheap babysitter.

Also I got offered a full-time position from Dean Thomas, and I now have a nice little office at Daily Prophet in their Athletic Division, as a writer for the Holly Head's Quidditch team. It's very exciting to-do something outside of the house again. I get to attend games and cheer on my old teammates. It's a pretty nice job, because I get my family in free, and get paid to do what I love. Although not for long, because I am entering the last few weeks of my pregnancy and about to take my maternity leave.

April went by fast as well. On April 14, Teddy turned 10 years old. That's right, 10. He will be heading to Hogwarts next September, and he couldn't be more excited. It makes me feel incredibly old, because when I was his age, I had met Harry in person, and was looking forward to my first year as well.

Now, it is very first of May, we are getting ready to celebrate Victoire's 8th birthday tomorrow, as well as the 10th anniversary of the Final Battle. All this week Teddy has wanted me and Harry to take him to Hogwarts and show him where the battle took place, and has asked more questions. Harry and I knew that one day he would want to know, but we haven't had much time to prepare. We are doing the best we can to answer his questions, in a manner a 10-year-old will understand.

I am waiting to meet Hermione for lunch, so I have sat at a little Pub in Muggle London for about six minutes now. She has just returned from her maternity leave, and probably incredibly busy at work.

For our anniversary, we didn't do anything special. Just a dinner out alone and a few gifts. His wristband on the watch my mother gave him was slightly worn, so I replaced it. My gift from him was a spa day for three, in Southampton, UK. Harry is so thoughtful, giving me something I would really enjoy. I am now about to plan a girls weekend with my favorite sister-in-law.

I glance at the menu, wondering what I should have. Since we will be having cake tomorrow for Vic's birthday, I might go for a salad...or the shepherds pie. Screw it, I'm pregnant. I'll get both, and most likely order desert. I scoot my ass back further in my chair, as I lean over on the table, resting on my arms.

Its third baby is less active than they boys were, but has made its permanent home in my ribcage, making breathing painful half the time, and not even being able to sit comfortably. It makes me sad to know that I still have four more weeks to go.

"Ginny, are you alright?" I hear Hermione's voice, and look up.

"Yes, this baby has taken residence in my ribcage." I smile at her.

"Awe, I feel for you. Rose was in my ribcage too." She put down her bag, and opened the menu.

"Are you and Ron taking Rose and Hugo to the Memorial Service tonight?" I asked.

"We are taking Rose, but leaving Hugo with a babysitter. He's just to young and fussy now. How's Harry's speech?"

"I honestly don't know." I laughed at with her.

After we ordered, I decided to talk to her about our spa weekend, compliments to Harry.

"Hermione, I was wondering, when would you like to on our spa weekend?" I smiled to her, as the waiter brought our salads, before our meal.

"As soon as possible, but I do need to give work a two-week notice, I also have a big hearing next week."

"Well, only take one day off, I figured we would do a Friday, Saturday, Sunday thing." I took a bite, Mhmmmm, so good.

She puts down her fork, and picks up her planner. She opens it up, and its full of post-it notes, and little tabs on he side. It's clear that everything is color coated. "Oh, so two weeks would be...May 16 through the 18? Ugh, that is after the Anderson case. I'm in because I am so going to need a break afterwards." She smiled to me.

"Well, then I'll let Dean know. Also, I figured I'd take Luna, too, as she is stressing about her babies."

"That's a great idea! It will be a girls weekend!" Hermione responded drinking her water

"I know."

"Where is this place?"

"I think actually its by your parent's home. It's in Southampton."

Hermione's face lit up! "Oh, I think I know which one he got! it's a really nice place, but very muggle. We will have to drive, nowhere close to floo." she frowned as she thought.

"Well, Harry is the only one who has their muggle drivers licence. I haven't thought about taking the test yet." I shuddered at the thought of the booklet that Harry brought home for me. So many rules.

"Its Okay, I'll drive. I haven't been driving in a while, it will be nice to do so again. Oh wow, I am so excited!"

* * *

><p>Luna was not. She was skeptical, and made her point very clear. "Ginny, that's so close to your due date. What if you go into labor?"<p>

"Luna, we are only two hours away from St. Mungo's. My previous labors have lasted hours. If I were in any trouble, we would be able to get to St. Mungo's in plenty of time." I was sitting in her flat after work later that day.

"Well, What about me?" She pouted.

"You are not due until September." I laughed.

"Oh, right. I am just so nervous." I patted her stomach.

"Do you know what you are having? "

"I find out next week." She smiles to me.

"Good, because will be a lot easier to throw you a baby shower if we know what you are having." She glowed and I felt warm inside.

* * *

><p>When I got home I booked the reservations. I then hid in my bedroom, trying to drain out the Thomas the Train, my son is watching intently. I am laying on my back reviewing the notes from the latest quidditch match I missed this weekend due to James' birthday.<p>

I hear a tapping on the door. "Mommy!" Its Albus. I smile.

I take a few tries before sitting up, to get off the bed. I open the door, and there is my son, holding his blanket.

"Hi, Al." I bend down and pick him up. he's getting too heavy, and soon I will not be able to lift him at all while pregnant.

"Mommy, I cuddle wif you." he sunggles into my neck. I peek out of our bedroom, which is on the ground floor, and into the television room where James is now glued to the TV, playing with his trains.

"Okay, baby." I kiss his head and put him on the bed. I lean against the headboard, and put my arm around Albus as he lays his head against my belly.

"Oh! Mommy! I hear noise?" he smiles up at me. At the sound of Albus' voice, the baby starts to move.

"Quick Albus, give me your hand!" I take his little palm and place it up under my left side of the ribcage where the little one is kicking. It brings tears to my eyes as I see Albus' face light up. He smiles at me and looks where his hand is. I remember doing this for James when I was pregnant with Albus, and now I get to do it for him.

"Al, you are going to be a big brother, did you know that?"

"Like James?" He looks at me.

"Yes, just like James. Your new brother or sister will look up to you."

"Wow"

* * *

><p>"Ginny...Ginny." I open my eyes to see Harry holding James. I glance at the clock, and it says seven thirty. Shit. Albus and I took a two-hour nap.<p>

"Oh, crap. I feel asleep."

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" James pouted.

"Me too!" Harry mimicked James.

"Me too!" Albus woke up, rubbing his eyes.

For dinner, Harry and I took the boys Quaffel and Snitch Play Palace. It is a family restaurant, and has games center for wizard families and children. They have tables for the parents to sit and watch their children and a series of playsets and games enclosed in for the children to play and ware out. Harry and I found this place a couple of weeks ago, and it has saved our sanity a couple of times since.

I was sitting there eating my sub, while Harry crossed his arms, watching James play with other wizard children, and Albus napped in his high chair.

"He's getting big" Harry comments.

James has now got four other children to follow him around the play place. By his jesters, it clear that they are playing some game where James is the leader. "He's so your son." I say sipping my water.

"Honey, that personality is all you." I smiled in response.

"I know." I bite my lip in thought. I have really been missing Fred today. Its been ten years, and all week I have listened to Harry prepare his speech.

With the decade anniversary, Harry is the guest of honor, and is expected to deliver an important talk, making it personal, yet fitting to everyone. Its been a tedious process, but I believe it's all done and sounds great. He started to read it to me, and I zoned out, only slightly listening.

"Ginny."

"Hmm?" I looked up

"You weren't listening were you..."

"I am sorry Harry, its been a long day." I apologize, taking his hand.

He kissed it. "Its alright."

"I really think you speech is just fine, you have worked on it all week. Just go over it a couple more times before tomorrow and it will be great."

"I love you"

"Back at you, Potter." I winked.

"We need to have the talk now." Harry smirked.

"Nooo! Harry, lets not please."

"Ginny, you can't avoid this topic forever. They baby is coming in less than a month." He raised his eyebrows

He has a point. Baby potter number three will be here soon, and we still do not have a name.

"Alright. Lets talk."

"Caden." Harry says.

"No, Harry. He will be beaten up in the school yard. What about Aiden? We thought about that for James..."

"No. James, Albus, Aiden? Sounds to weird, like we singled out James. Thomas?"

"James will have a field day if we name this baby Thomas." I frowned.

"I know, I just had to see your reaction." Giggling, Harry sipped his beer.

"Well, how about Roman?" Harry came back with.

"Why do you hate our child? What kind of name is Roman?" I half laughed.

"Its a strong name! Roman Cornelius Potter...Okay, no Roman" Harry realized how it would sound.

"Michael." I suggest.

"Now you are joking." He frowned.

I sighed. "This is why I don't want to have this conversation."

"Honey, we need to come up with a name for our child."

"Can't we just call him baby like we do with the boys?"

Harry shook his head.

I dropped my head.

"Alright Ginny, you really like the name Michael?" I nodded in response.

Harry frowned, "Well, what happened to the Daniel name?"

"The more I thought about it, I liked Michael more. Michael Aiden Potter..." I am really fighting for this one. The first two boy names were Harry's suggestions, that I fell in love with. It's my true to pick something that he will learn to love.

"Daniel Aiden Potter?" Harry's counter question.

"We will flip for it." I reached into my wallet and pulled out a snickel. Heads its Michael, Tales is Daniel." I flipped it into the air.

It rolled on the table to the other end. I looked at Harry, and he checked. "Daniel Aiden it is." He smiled at me, picking up the coin.

"It's a nice name." and I really do like Daniel. It originally was my idea. I reach for another bite of my sub when Harry clears his throat.

"Yes?" I put the sandwich down.

"Love, we haven't come up with a girl name yet." Harry shifted in his seat.

I was avoiding this topic all together. I didn't want to talk about it, incase I get my hopes up, and end up with another boy, like my gut is telling me.

"Harry we both know this baby will be a boy, why discuss it?"

"Gin, you don't know that. This baby is a surprise to both of us. Unless you went behind my back and found out the sex, it has just as much chace of being the daughter, you always wanted, as it does being a boy."

I remember the saying of 'pick and chose your battles' so I will let Harry have this one. I'll just be right in a month when this baby is born as a boy.

"Alright can talk girl names again."

"I love Lillian, call her Lily." Harry looked at me. With those green eyes, and messy hair, its hard to say no.

"Harry, Lily is a beautiful name. I think it wonderful to remember your mother too, but how about we just go through some other names as well, just to be sure that Lily is the name we both want." I say picking at the bread on the last bite of my dinner.

"You don't like it." Harry bows his head and stares at his empty plate.

Crap. "No, no, its nothing like that. I love the name Lily, and I would be more than honored to name this baby, if it be a girl, after her-"

"Then, what is the problem?"

"I want it to look like I had a choice in naming our children!" I started to raise my voice and Albus woke up, red-faced. I lowered my voice and patted his head. He feels warm.

"Harry, I want to explore other options." He nodded at me. I lifted Al out of his high chair and placed him on my lap. I frowned and put my cheek to his head. "I think Al has a fever. No wonder he's been sleeping"

"We will leave here soon and put the boys to bed." Harry said with a hurt look on his face. He took out his wallet, and went to the front to pay our check.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Potter, I believe this is your son." I turn behind me to see the manager holding James by the hand. He is covered in white powder. "He led four other children into our kitchen and used magic to carry the flower. Well, it didn't work, and now we have a mess in our kitchen."

I had to bite my cheek not to laugh. Not because I am condoning what my son did, but because he was covered with flour, and looked like ghost. "I apologize Sir, I will not let it happen again."

The manager sighed. "Thank you" but I know he really meant, 'you better not'. He turned away, and led the other three kids back to their parents.

"Hey Gin- James, what happened?!" Harry asked, and I started to laugh.

* * *

><p>When we got home, I took care of Albus by giving him some fever potion, and put him to bed. Meanwhile, Harry gave James the ghost a bath. I walked into my bathroom, realizing a bath sounds nice now, and the water will take the pressure off back.<p>

I closed my eyes, and few moments later Harry comes in, taking off his shirt as he does so. "May I join you?" He asks.

I open one eye and nod. The tension from our earlier conversation is lingering. Harry scoots me forward, and gets in behind me, placing his wand on counter. I am glad we opted for the king sized bath when rebuilding this house. Harry wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Feel" I grab Harry's hand so he can feel the baby kicking.

"I love this feeling. It will never cease to amaze me." Harry mumbled in my ear.

"If this baby is a girl, lets name her Lily."

"No, love it okay. we can name her something else. Weren't you and Hermione talking about Lydia or Kayleigh?"

"Yes, but Lily would fit." and besides, I feel as if we wont even need to use it, I think to my self.

"I like Kayleigh. We could call her Kay, or Leah for short."

I smiled. Harry really tries to make me happy; and he does, so very much. My love for him overpowers every time I think about the sacrifices he has made for me and others over the years. How he has given me 3 children, a beautiful home, and his eternal devotion. Harry no longer really has a family, so I and our children are. The least I can do is give him the gift of naming this baby, if a girl, Lily.

"No, I'm not really a big fan of Kayleigh, and taking Lydia, will make Hermione jealous. We better just stick Lillian."

"Ginny-"

"No, Harry. I want my daughter to have the name of Lily, its beautiful, and I would be honored to have that as my child." I shifted in the water, and it splashed over the side.

Harry held me tighter, and I felt the baby start to kick again.

"What about a middle name" He asked running his hands over the top of my belly.

"Well, how about Ginevra. My middle name is my mothers, so what if Lily's middle name is mine?"

"Lillian Genevra Potter. I like it."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Al still had a fever when we woke up. Since both Harry and I took the day off for the Memorial Service, Harry was the one to take him to the Pediatric Healer. I would have gone, but I had an appointment with Hannah, and since she officially quit her practice, I have to travel to Hogwarts to see her. So I dropped James off at my mothers and headed to School.<p>

Walking to Hogwarts, I took some time to contemplate my thoughts. I am getting more nervous as my due date approaches. Teddy has been asking more questions about his happens and Duddley keeps bothering Harry about questions with magic, which is fine, but then Harry complains to me after. We just did a lot of celebrating these past couple of months, and now this week, everyone is mourning again. I just feel bad for Victoire, because everyone is a little sad on her birthday, and no one deserves that. I made it to Hogwarts, and Filch let me in.

"Hello Hannah" I smile walking into the hospital wing at School. Since its Friday, May 2, so the students are preparing for the house cup, and OWLS and NEWTS coming up in a few weeks. The wing is full of quidditch players, and hallways with studious students.

I caught eyes as walked, well waddled, down the wing.

"Hi Ginny, just head back to my office and I'll meet you there in a moment." She didn't turn to look at me, she was working on girl from Raveclaw who broke her arm.

I followed the wing, and sure enough next to Madame Pomfree's office is Hannah Longbottom's. I open the door and sit down. Just as I do, Minevera comes walking.

"My stars and goblins, it Ginny Weasley." She winks at me, and I stand up to give her a hug.

"Professor." I give her my warmest smile.

"Oh, its been too long. I missed you at the wedding, I only stopped by for a couple of minutes, but Ron said you and Harry went around the grounds" I blush remembering why we escaped the wedding for a while. We were 'occupied' for almost an hour.

"I do apologize. How are you?" I ask.

"Everything is great, same old as usual. It's quiet since your family has graduated." She laughed.

"I bet, but don't get used to serenity. Teddy Lupin will be here next year, and Victoire turns 8 today. Then you have a long line of Weasley's and Potter's coming" I laughed and patted my stomach.

"Oh, wow I am getting really old. I must remember to send a card to Victoire. And when are you due?"

"She's Due May 26." Hannah came in and dropped my file on her desk. "Minerva knows that I am still seeing you as my last patient from the hospital." She smiled to me.

"Oh, then don't let me keep you. Will I be seeing your lovely family tonight at the Service?"

"Of course you are!" I smile to her.

"Great, well then until tonight Mrs Potter. Wow, I can't believe that you lot are this old."

She laughed as she shut the door behind her.

"When did we grow up to be married and have children?" Hannah asks, setting up the table, in the rear of the office.

"You know, Harry and I were just talking about that. I am married about to have my third child!"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, I am done and putting my pants back on.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to know the sex Ginny?"

* * *

><p>As I arrived back to my house, it was very quiet. James must still be at my mothers, and Harry must still be at the doctors with Al.<p>

I tried to reach Harry on his mobile.

"Yea Bird, whats up?"

"Hello, to you too."

"Sorry, I am just paying, and Albus wont be still."

"Oh, alright, so then you will be home soon?"

"Yes, give us about ten minutes."

"Alright, well then I'll pick up James."

"Okay - Albus, put that down!" and the then line went dead.

I smiled knowing that somewhere my son was causing trouble.

I had no trouble picking up James, as my mother was in a rush to finish wrapping the gifts she bought for Victoire. Mum usually gets really depressed around this time of the year. Its pretty hard to think about Fred and the others we lost while celebrating Vic's birthday.

I came home, and found Harry getting the diaper bag ready for the dinner and Memorial Service. "Hey," He called as I came thorugh the fireplace with James. I used my wand to clean the suit off myself and my son.

"Hey your self. So what did the healer say?"

"Just an ear infection. He gave him potion, and now I would say he is feeling loads better now." Harry smiled as Albus came around the corner chasing after the moving train.

"Well, I could've easily made him a potion for that, but my magic and mind have been so out of focus lately.

"It's okay dear, really." he kissed me. "How was Hannah's?" Harry asked.

"Great. The baby is healthy, and I go back the Monday after I get back from my spa weekend, for my last check up." I smiled at him.

"That's great as always."

"Yes it is." I sighed patting my stomach. "Hannah offered to tell me the sex of the baby."

"...And?"

"After a lot of thought, I turned her down. After our conversation last night about names, I realized it would solve a lot of problems if we were completely surprised when this baby is born."

"I'm proud at you for having the will to turn it down."

I quickly wrapped Vic's present. Every year since Victoire was born, Harry and I have given her a Witch figurine representing every year of her age, from birth to seventeen. My mother gave me one every year, and I wanted to do the same for her. I also included eight galleons, which was Harry's idea.

I Finished getting everything to gether, and we headed to my mothers.

* * *

><p>Dinner was nice, it was great to have the entire family together again. Vic loved her presents, and even promised to share some of her toys with her sister Dominique. Teddy picked her some flowers and made her a card. He was shy and bashful as he gave it to her, and turned his whole body red when she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.<p>

They are adorable.

Before we left for Hogwarts, Teddy pulled me and Harry a side.

"I went to go see my parents graves today."

I looked at Harry, and we led him outside where it was quieter.

"Yes?" Harry said, sitting next to him on the steps.

"I think I finally realize that today is the day that they died...ten years ago, right?" He asked not looking up.

"It sure is."

"And you and Aunt Ginny, and my grandmother take care of me now right?"

"As we always have been" was Harry's response.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"Thank you. I love you all very much, and you have always treated me like your son, and it means a lot."

"Teddy, I would have never done anything less. This whole family, including your grandmother love you very much and would do anything for you." I seconding this by nodding, deciding to let Harry and Teddy have a moment.

I kissed his head, and decided to walk back inside to get my children ready to leave.

* * *

><p>The Memorial Service was beautiful. Everyone was crying, especial my mother. It's realy hard to celebrate a life and death all in the same day. As usual Harry's speech was flawless, and he received a standing ovation. The press were all over us as we tried to make our way out of the doors and to Hogsmead so we could floo home. James and Albus love the attention.<p>

After this pretty emotional day with mourning and the epiphany Teddy had, I am drained and can not wait until my spa trip.

* * *

><p>"Oh! I didn't know we were taking a muggle car for our trip! I have never actually ridden in one before!" Luna gushed as we made our way from my house to Hermione's car parked my driveway.<p>

"How else did you think we were getting to muggle spa in a muggle town?" I laughed at her.

As we were walking out, Hermione and Ron were getting out of the car. Ron had Hugo's car seat in one hand, and Rosie in the other. He also had Hermione nagging in his ear whole time.

"Ron, I have pumped more than enough breast milk for Hugo, its in the bag."

"I got it."

"And remember that you can not magically heat it up or it will burn his mouth."

"I know."

"Also, muggle microwaves will create bacteria in milk, so don't use the either."

"I know" Ron's voice was more stern now.

"And don't forget that Rosie's blanket is in the bottom of the bag, and that I had just washed it too-"

"Hermione, we discussed this on the car ride here, believe me, I know"

I shook my head and tuned them out, as Harry came out side holding Albus in his arms and James' hand.

"I'm going to miss you" I say giving him a sweet kiss.

"More than you know. It's weird now that you are the one leaving."

"Now you know how I felt every time you left." I smiled. Then I bent down to meet James eyes.

"Mummy, loves you."

"I know Mommy, I love you to." He gave me a kiss.

I patted his hair, and kissed Albus' cheek. "Bye Albus, I love you. May I have some kisses?" Albus reached over and gave me many kisses.

I patted his back, and then stared at Harry for a moment trying hard not to cry.

"Sweet, it's just until Sunday. technically you are only missing one day."

"I know, but I have never been away from our boys this long since the day they were born"

"They will miss you. But Ron and I have it covered here, I promise. We did father these children, you know." He smirked at me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Alright."

"Just go and enjoy your weekend and come back to me safe and rested."

"I know it will probably be my last few days alone with children for a very long time."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed Harry again.

"Come on you two, we have a three-hour car drive, and I want to get there before it gets to dark!" Hermione called from the driver's seat.

I waved goodbye to my family one last time as I got in the passenger side of the car, and Luna got in the back behind Hermione. Then we pulled out of our drive way and into sunset.

* * *

><p>About two hours into our drive, Hermione woke me up, asking if I wanted anything from the muggle drive-thru fast food restaurant. I politely declined and went to checking my phone. As we received our order, I reached into the bag to hand Luna back into her food.<p>

I reach behind me to see Luna's face go into panic mode, and then it was as if everything happened in slow motion.

"Heeermioneee loooooook oooouuuuuttttt!"

I blinked and started to turn my head around, but missed it, because then everything went dark, and all I felt was pain.


	14. Wizard and Royal Babies

A/N- Thank you for all of your love and support over the past year. I couldn't have finished the story without you. Feel free to leave me suggestions for other stories, and let me know what you think. As always, read, review, enjoy. – Love from Louise

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.<p>

* * *

><p>Third Time's A Charm<p>

Chapter 14

Wizard and Royal Babies

* * *

><p>"Ginny? Honey, can you hear me?" I hear my name being called. I want to say yes, but I can't. There is something in my throat. I want to open my eyes but they are too heavy. Oh no, the darkness is coming back, no! Must keep to the sound of the beautiful voice!<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry. I didn't see them coming. They came out of nowhere. Please wake up." I recognize the voice. I want to respond! I do! But my body won't let me.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, I love you so much, please come back to me. Please…Please" I know this voice; it's the agonized voice of the man I love more than anything. Its sweet serenity and my home, calling me back. I fight the darkness, ripping against the chains of the unknown, trying to return to him, just to ease the wondering and worries…<p>

* * *

><p>"Any Change?" It's Ron's voice.<p>

There is silence as I wait for the response to the person of whom he is talking to.

I hear a sniff, this person has been crying. "No." It's Harry. I suddenly feel my hand being squeezed, and I try to squeeze back! Why can't I?!

* * *

><p>"If her vitals are coming in stronger, why isn't she waking?" Harry is speaking sternly to someone.<p>

"Because Mr. Potter, she's been in a major car wreck. She had a sever concussion, fractured skull, and broke almost every bone on the left side of her body. Magic can only do so far, then comes God. She's luck to be alive." I am shocked to hear this news. A car wreck?!

"Look, Mr. Potter, she is improving every day. She will wake up on her own time."

"She's going to be okay?" his voice has slight lighter tone.

"Yes she is, but in her own time. Just be patient…"

* * *

><p>"Mommy?"<p>

"Hey Mom! Wake up! I got a new train I want you to see! Daddy, why is she still sleeping?"

"Hey now, boys. Mommy is getting better from her accident. She's really tired, that's all. So the Healers are letting her sleep to get better" Harry's voice is soft and soothing. I want to cry, if my body would allow it.

"I love you Mommy." James whispered.

* * *

><p>"Harry, you need to go home and get some sleep." It's my mother's voice. She is here now.<p>

"No, I can't. What if she wakes up, and I'm not here? I will never forgive myself."

"You haven't changed your clothes, and you look very tired. I can sit here with her, while you do."

"I appreciate it Molly, but I want to be here with my wife."

"Alright. Any change?"

"No, but apparently she's getting better." Silence. "Why won't she wake?" I hear tears again, and I break inside.

* * *

><p>"Where's Harry?" It's Luna!<p>

"He's getting something to eat from the cafeteria." I hear Hermione's voice.

"Hermione, don't look so down, it wasn't your fault. They guy ran a red light."

"How can you say that? Look at her!"

"Yes and look at you! All bruised up and broken ribs! It's not your fault!"

"But it is, Luna."

"No it's not."

There was silence.

"You are amazing, you know that? You saved us both." Hermione whispered.

"No I didn't. I was just the only one not incredibly injured."

"It's not just that, you-"

My consciousness left me.

* * *

><p>"I sweetie, Its Mummy, can you hear me?"<p>

"Still no change Molly." I hear my father's voice.

"Alright, well we have to go. Please let us know if anything changes." My mother responds.

"Will do." I hear Harry's voice next to my ear.

* * *

><p>"I love you so much." I feel a cheek on my kiss. "You promised that you would come back to me, now please do."<p>

I hear more clearly, and I am feeling more pain in my head, and scratches in my throat. I notice now the tube is removed.

I try to speak. "Oh…kay…"

"What!? What did you say!?" Harry jumps, but still has ahold of my hand.

I find my tongue and lick my lips, which are very dry. "Oh…kay" I and I use all my energy to open my eyes.

I wait for everything to focus, then I see Harry, sweet wonderful Harry, next to me, emerald eyes shining at me like a blind man seeing for the first time.

"Oh honey, you're awake. Then he started to cry and kiss my hands. "You came back."

I smiled at him. My throat is still dry. "Water…"

"Yes, yes of course!" HE got up. "Healer! My wife! She's awake!" He shouted into the hall.

Harry waved his wand and the cup beside my bed filled. He helped me take a sip of water. It was nice feeling it go down my throat.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to remember. I all I remember was being in the car heading to the spa. That's it.

"Later sweetie. When you are feeling better."

"No, I want to know what happened now." I say back.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter, nice to see you again." The healer came back in, and I don't recognize her.

They spent five minutes checking me out, and I am so medicated, that it took me a moment to realize that my ginormous stomach was gone.

"Ah!" I screamed, the healer and Harry jumped, and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Harry looked alarmed.

"Where is the baby?" I spoke with the loudest tone I could muster.

Harry's face relaxed. "Oh sweetie, the baby is fine."

"You should have started with that!" I start to cry, as I realize what's happening.

"I am sorry honey. I just wanted to make sure you were better" I see that he is truly sorry.

"I just want to see my baby."

I see Harry look at the healer and he nodded. "I'll just get a wheel chair for you."

"We have a baby." I say

"Yes we do." He says, smiling ear to ear.

I glance down and see the date on my file. "May, 21, 2008, Harry how long was I out!?" I started to panic.

"Five days…" He said, and then the healer came in with the chair. Together, they carefully got me into it.

I am in a lot of pain, but won't say anything until I see my baby.

"So, Mrs. Potter, would you like to me your daughter?" Harry whispers in my ear.

"Daughter? As in girl? We have a girl!?" I felt my heart explode.

Harry laughed. "Yes, we have a beautiful daughter. She is alright, thanks to Luna."

"A daughter…Lily's here…" I swallow a large lump in my throat.

Harry turned the corner, taking me to the nursery. "If you want to still name her Lily."

"Of course I do, that's the name we picked out! Hey, where are we going?" I ask as we pass the nursery.

"To the private nursery, where they keep the sick babies."

"What why? I thought you said she was alright?! She's sick?" I started to panic again. I had a less than perfect start to my pregnancy, especially since I went almost 8 weeks not knowing was pregnant. Then she came after a car accident.

"Because it's private, and you need a pass to get in. The press has been trying to get in to see you and our daughter for days now." Harry took me around many corners and then we arrived at the nursery.

Harry smiled to the Healers in there and they opened the doors. "Hello, Mrs. Potter, nice to see that you are awake. Would you like to meet you baby?"

I watched as the bubbly healer picked up my daughter. On her tub read,

Baby Girl Potter

Born: May 16, 2008

Time: 7:07 pm

Weight: 6 lbs. 3 oz.

Height: 18 ½ inches long

Mother: Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter

Father: Harry James Potter

And they placed her in my arms. She is sleeping, and she didn't wake. She is so tiny, her hands are small. I count ten fingers and ten toes. She has my nose, and Harry's cheeks.

"Hi, Lily, I'm you mother." I say to her.

She yawns and opens her eyes. They are a beautiful brown just like mine, and James.

"She looks just like you." Harry is in a chair next to me, leaned over, hands folded.

And it's true. She has a head full of red hair, and someone has clipped a green bow in it.

"So, we want to keep the name Lily, then yes?" Harry asks.

"Yes, Lily. But not Lillian. Just Lily."

"Lily Ginevra Potter?" Harry says again.

"No, Ginevra isn't her middle name." I say stroking her cheek softly

"It's not?"

"No, it doesn't fit."

"Then what is?" He asked, amused.

"Haven't decided yet."

"Well that's quite alright for now, Mrs. Potter, But it's nice to call her something. Lily." The healer waved her wand and changed the name on her tub. It now says 'Lily _ Potter'

"Lily" I whisper and kiss her forehead.

* * *

><p>My mother was, not surprisingly, the first one in my waiting room when I returned from seeing Lily. They promised that in a couple of days, when I am feeling better that they would let her come stay in here. I tried to get it shorter, but their response was "We'll see".<p>

My Mum also brought my sons. They were excited to see me, and I them. James talked on and on about how I need to get better so I can come home and see his new train. Albus just wanted to cuddle.

We visited for an hour, and then there was a knock on my door. Harry checked the peep-hole and opened it.

Hermione and Luna walked in with flowers. Although I am not sure where we are going to put them as, my hospital room is covered in them.

"Well, I am going to take the boys back home. Harry, why don't you come and sleep too?" My mother asked.

"I'm fine."

"Harry, no you're not. You still wearing the clothes I brought you two days ago. You have slept in the chairs. Please, come and at least get a good meal." My mother picked up Albus.

"Honey, I am fine. I have Hermione and Luna here now. If anything happens we will let you know. Just please go sleep or nap or something." I take ahold of his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He kissed my lips. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Don't show up for at least three, Mister." Was my response. He shook his head and left the room. My mother and sons followed suit.

"Bye bye" called Albus. I waved as the door shut.

"Ginny I am so so-"

"I don't want to hear it Hermione, it's not your fault."

She went quiet and didn't say anything.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car" I joked.

Luna laughed, Hermione did not.

"I sorry!" Hermione said again, almost in tears.

"Mione I'm okay, just ache."

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Luna interrupted.

I sat for a moment trying to remember… "We went through McDonalds drive through, and I was handing you're your kid's meal, and then I turned around to see what you were looking at….Then it goes black…Wait! I remember something about an ambulance!"

"Yes, I attempted to dial 999 on Hermione's phone like previously told, but couldn't find that button. She was unconscious too so I couldn't ask her…"

* * *

><p>May 16, 2008: Right after the crash: Luna's Point of View:<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh no, no, no." I could believe what had just happened. Glass is everywhere. Air bags are deflated, the entire left passenger's side is smashed in and Ginny head is under the steering wheel, in Hermione's lap, and Hermione's head is against the steering wheel. My eyes keep blinking. I see red and realize that it's coming from my head, where it hit the window.<p>

I see the other driver getting out the car; it's a teen, phone in his hand. He is freaking out, saying something about how his dad is going to kill him.

He informs me that the ambulance is on its way.

"Come here! Help me out! I am pregnant and so is the redhead woman. I need to have you check to be sure they are alive for me!" I try to open Ginny's door, but it's no use. It's to smash in. I go ahead to the other side, hands shaking and try to open it. I have luck.

"Hermione! Can you hear me?"

She moans. "I can't move…" she gasps.

"Stay there, the ambulance is coming. Ginny!" I scream. No response."

I start to lose it and cry. As shock starts to settle in, so do bystanders. People come out from businesses, bringing water and chairs. I sit down and hold Hermione's hand, just praying that Ginny was alive.

The minute the ambulances arrive, I realize how much I lack experience with muggles. The started to cut open the car to get out Ginny, and it was taking forever than just using magic. I could've obliviate them later, and did it myself if I didn't leave my wand at home.

They got Hermione out and put her on a stretcher and into the ambulance.

"Miss, I need to check you out, you have gash on your forehead and arm." The EMT said.

"No, I'm fine. I need you to check on my other friend. She's still in the car." I say.

"They are getting her; I need you to come with me. They take me to another empty ambulance, as I watch the one with Hermione drive away. I sit there as the clean me up. I watched as they opened the door, and took out Ginny.

"Please be careful, she's about to have a baby…" I whisper.

"We are doing all we can."

They put her on a stretcher and started to take her the ambulance.

"Is she alive!" I start to sob

"She has a pulse. Are you family? If not, you can't ride in this car with us."

I need to stay with her, "Yes, She is my sister" I lied.

They put her on oxygen, and set up a heart monitor.

They close the close the ambulance doors and we are followed by police.

I start to see movement coming from underneath Ginny's shirt, and it's not by her own accord. It's the baby, in distress. I read once that babies can use their magic at any point, and it's clear that is what's happening to her. The EMTS take notice and grab their hearing devices.

"Wh-Whats going on?" Ginny opened her eyes, and I have never been so happy to see her.

EMT put the hearing devices to her stomach, and moved it around. "I don't hear anything."

The other EMT put on their hearing device and started to move it around too. He then pushed a button on the black thing to his chest. "We can't find a heartbeat…"

At this, Ginny tries to sit up. "What do you mean you can't find a heartbeat? I'm pregnant you prick!" Her eyes kept rolling around.

"Miss, I need you to lie back down please." The EMT advised. "Someone sedate this woman." He said picking up his phone. The other EMT gave Ginny a shot. I heard the first EMT explaining the movement in her stomach, and asking what to do.

I then realized that the muggle way will kill Ginny. "Accio Wand" I close my eyes and think really, really hard.

I felt the ambulance turn and heard something hit the back of the vehicle. I opened the latch, and the door swung open.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" They helped at me as my wand flew into my hand.

"No, just saving my friend – sister! Stupefy!" I cried and the first EMT went ridged. I closed the door, and stunned the other one.

I then silenced the cab, and checked Ginny's pulse.

It's slow. That's not good. I lifted up her shirt, and saw yellow flashes coming from under her skin. The poor baby.

I did the only think I could think of. I took the scalpel, made and incision, and used my wand to keep the blood from going everywhere.

I made the incision a little wider so I could get my hand in to feel around.

I lucked out again, and realized that I cut right were the placenta was, and could feel the baby's head. I carefully cut it open. We went over another bump and the baby sent out another spark.

I then quickly reached in and carefully pulled out the baby. It's a girl. I placed her on top of Ginny's stomach, and used a nearby towel to the baby off. I cleared her path ways, and she started to scream. I sighed and cried in relief. I cut the cord, and wrapped her up. I checked Ginny's heart rate on the monitor, it's still low, but at least the baby is still alive. I grabbed my wand, and took the stuns off the EMTs, and they looked at me all confused.

I am really glad that my 'obliviate' charm worked.

Seconds later we were stopped and other people in the hospital opened the doors. I told the hospital people that the EMTs passed out and that I did a C-section by myself. They became more alarmed and rushed to get Ginny.

"This is her daughter!"

"I'll take her. What is the baby's name?"

"I-I don't know. I just know the last name is Potter. Her first name is Ginny." I pointed to Ginny as the rushed her inside.

They took the baby from me and followed her inside.

"I am looking for my other friend! Her name is Hermione Weasley!"

"We will find her. I need you to lie down please." Another muggle said in yellow clothes.

"No I'm fine, I need to check on her-" and then I pass out as they gave me a shot.

When I awoke again, I was alone in a hospital room. I had bandage on my hand, and my head hurt. I was hooked up to a heart monitor, on wheels, and I was in a hospital ground.

I got up and wheeled my heart monitor outside.

"Can I help you?" A female muggle asked.

"Yes, I am looking for my friends."

"Okay."

"My name is Luna Lovegood, and I am looking for Hermione Weasley, and Ginny Potter."

She makes a weird clicking sound and she pounded her fingers on something. "It looks like Hermione is in the room next door, and Ginny is getting out of surgery."

"Surgery? Is she alright?"

"I have a doctor come see you when she's out. She is your sister, right?"

Pumpernickels, I forgot I lied. "Yes." I didn't make eye contact.

I walked next door and saw Hermione staring out the window.

"Hermione!" I walked over, and held her hand.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her hand.

"The muggle doctors say that I injured my spine, and that I can't walk."

She was crying.

"Well, we will get you to St. Mungo's, and they can get you fixed up." I comforted her.

"I need to get ahold of Ron and Harry." She wiped a tear away.

"I don't have a phone."

"Find one." She looks at me.

"Okay." I nodded.

So I walked out, and found young couples about our age. I asked them if they that a mobile phone, and they let me borrow it. I am still really grateful.

I brought it back, and gave it to Hermione.

She was on the phone for about 2 minutes. And 7 minutes later, Harry and Ron were in the room. I am so glad they can still aparate.

Harry was a mess. After he heard that Ginny was in surgery, he explained that he was her husband, and demanded to see his child. Ron stroked Hermione's hand.

The muggle doctors refused to release Hermione and Ginny, so he used a confundus charm to get them to say yes, and sign the release papers.

As we were trying to leave, we were stopped by police and Hermione and I were interrogated. They asked if we wanted to press charges, because the other driver admitted to being on his mobile at the time of the accident. I just wanted out of this muggle town and said no.

Not sure what Hermione and Harry are going to do.

We were then all placed on a muggle flying device and transported to St. Mungo's.

Harry held the baby the entire ride here, and held Ginny's hand.

When we got to St. Mungo's we came in from the top and avoided the crowd of people. Apparently word leaked out that we were in car crash hours earlier.

The Healers were able to fix Hermione, and fix Ginny. But because of her injuries, she was in a coma for two days. When they stopped giving her the potion, and waited for it to ware off, it took three more days to do so.

* * *

><p>Back to Ginny: May 21, 2008<p>

* * *

><p>"It was the longest 3 days of my life." Harry interrupted Luna.<p>

I just sat there propped up in my bed, marveling at what this woman had done for me. It took her almost two hours to tell her story, and it was the most memorizing two hours I've had in a long time.

"You delivered by baby, and saved her life." I whispered.

She nodded. "I just wanted her out, and you two to be okay." She looked at Hermione.

I started to cry, and I just let the tears flow down from my face. I didn't bother to try wiping them away. I opened my arms and motioned for her to come to me. I see the scar on her forehead from where the magic healed her wounds.

I hugged Luna, with everything I had. I didn't care about the pulling in my side. I kissed both of her cheeks twice, and pulled her in for another hug.

"Thank you Luna, so, so much." I sobbed.

o.o

I finally got Hermione to calm down and believe that it wasn't her fault. Harry brought me some chicken and mushrooms from my mother's house, and we ate a great meal, by ourselves.

"I'm so happy you are okay." Harry said taking my empty plate from me.

"I am so happy that Lily's okay. Speaking of which, I want to see her again."

"Okay." He kissed my lips.

Harry and the healer came back in, and put me in the chair. I hope to be able to do this by myself tomorrow.

We got into the nursery, and the healer was feeding her from a bottle.

I explained that I wanted to breastfeed her, and asked if I could try. The nurse nodded, and got me settled. Lily latched on right away, and I cried again.

"She is so beautiful." I held her close.

"Exactly like her mother." He kissed my nose.

"I can't believe she's here, and how much it took us to get here…"

"Agreed."

"Harry?"

"Yes?" He chided.

"I have her middle name."

"You do?"

"Yes, Luna. Lily Luna Potter."

"I think that is the best name we can give her. I don't think I will ever be able to thank or repay Luna for saving both of my girl's lives." Harry choked up a bit.

"We can start with her middle name."

The healer smiled, and brought over her birth certificate. We took the binding quill, and signed her name, and our names, forever marking this beautiful baby in my arms, Lily Luna Potter, after two of the most selfless women we have ever known.

* * *

><p>Five Years Later: July 23, 2013<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, Darling, in the Breaking News Column, the Duke and Duchess just had their baby, and you were wrong. Its a boy." Harry smiled at me, glancing up from <em>The Daily Prophet<em>.

"Well, most of the world thought it was going to be a girl. Silly me." I laughed, focusing on my quidditch article again.

"I'll make a note to send them pointers on how to shield their children from the press." Harry winked.

"Yes, because 2 billion Wizards that know our name, in comparison to the rest of the 7 billion muggles and wizards that now theirs? We are not that famous, Harry." He laughed and shook his head.

"MOMMY! JAMES IS GOING TO THOW MR. WUGGLES DOWN THE STAIRS!" I am in the living room working on my latest story.

"SHE WON'T STAY OUT OF MY ROOM AND SHE KEEPS CHANGING THE SONGS ON MY IPOD!" James screams back at her.

"Guys, maybe we should turn off the music, and lock the door…"Albus, my smart child tried to reason with his siblings. It did no good.

"YOU LET GO, I SWEAR I WILL SCREAM AND THROW YOU'RE STUPID, DUMB…STUPID IPOD DOWN THERE AFTER IT!" Lily screamed back. Yep, she's my daughter.

I sighed and looked at Harry. "You wanted number 3." He laughed using our 'secret' code name for our children when we want to discretely talk about them without them knowing.

"I'll handle this." I shook my head and go the stairs, where sure enough, James, had his hand over the banister, clutching Lily's stuffed bear. Al was in his doorway, and lily stood there, long red curls in a mess, red faced.

"James Sirius Potter, you drop that bear, I will let Lily choose your punishment.

"HA!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"As for you, young lady, why are you going into your brother's room, and changing his music?"

"Because he won't listen to me! I just want to play with him!"

She batted her big brown eyes at me. That trick might work on Harry, but I invented this move.

"I am sorry James, doesn't want to play with you honey, but you don't go into his room without knocking."

Her lip quivered. I sighed, and picked her up. "Oh, Lil's you are getting big. Why don't you come with me to the office to turn in my article, and on the way back, we will meet Aunt Luna and her boys for ice-cream." I smiled to her.

"Yes, Please!"

"Hey, I want to go!" Albus said.

"It's just a girl's day." I said to Lily.

"Yea, you are smelly boys, and not pretty girls like me and mommy. Right Mommy?" She smiled at me.

"Well, us smelly boys will go side and fly our brooms!" Harry countered, coming up the stairs, kissing her cheek.

"Yes! I'll go get my broom!" Albus said.

"I'll turn off my game!" and the shut their doors.

"Lily, go get your shoes on." I said and put her down.

"Okay!" and she ran to her room.

I sighed, and Harry wrapped his hands around me.

"I love them so much"

"They are amazing aren't they?" He nuzzled my neck.

"All so different, yet alike? How is it that Lily didn't get your hair?"

"Because she needed it for her personality." He joked. I smacked his harm playfully.

"Hey."

"Who knew these kids would be the biggest adventure of our lives?"

"Coming from the man who defeated Voldemort? That's some big talk."

Harry laughed. "It's never a boring day in the Potter house."

"No sir."

"You miss playing quidditch?"

"Very much."

"If you could go back with the time turner to when James was conceived, would you do anything different?"

"And change all this? Harry, I wouldn't trade a second of our lives now for all the quidditch fame in the world."

"Agreed."

"We will see how you feel when Lily brings home her first boyfriend, or when James tells us he's knocked up some poor girl." I joked, secretly praying that it's never true.

"You are so mean." He laughed.

"I love you, Harry"

"I love you to Ginny" And then he turned me around and kissed me.

"Ahem!" We broke apart to see all three of our children staring at us.

"Ew" Al said.

"I second that" Replied James.

"If you keep kissing, does that mean I get to be a big sister?" Lily asked.

I watched as Harry's face paled, and eyes go wide. "Where on earth did you hear that?"

"Teddy. He said that you kiss and then Mommy, will get a baby in her belly." She laughed and smiled really big.

"Yea, never a boring day" Harry leaned over and said to me.

* * *

><p>P.S. Congratulations To the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge on the birth of their first born son! He is the first Prince of Cambridge in 200 years! Also, Happy Birthday to Daniel Radcliffe! (July 23)<p> 


End file.
